Hidden Desire
by FeJoy29
Summary: There was a desire inside her body that was hidden, feelings inside her heart that were so deep she couldn’t seem to feel them. Troy brought them out for her & with him by her side and Hawaii at their fingertips, she's learning to embrace them. Troyella
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi! I'm new at this whole writing thing. This would be my first fanfic ever. So please be nice and review! I really really want to know what you think of this story! Let me know how you feel about it!**

**

* * *

****Hidden Desire**

**Chapter 1**

Honestly, she really didn't think that this day could get any worse. At the very base of her bad day was the fact that she was even in New Mexico period. She so badly missed New England and all of her friends. Ever since her mother had surprised her with the "good" news of moving, _once again_, Gabriella Montez would not talk to her mother. She had finally begun settling into a town and home that she really liked; Boston.

Gabriella had met numerous friends, some who she considered to be the protective older brother she never had, others were the best friends that she had always longed for. The worst part was that her mother knew all of this, yet she still had the audacity to do it.

So not only was Gabriella pissed off enough off of that single reason alone, everything else humanly possible was going wrong with her that morning as well. She woke up to the radio being blasted through her room because she never turned it down from the night before. For some torturous reason Gabriella stepped into an ice cold shower, and it was clearly evident that that was as warm as it got. Her favorite white ballet flats that go with everything were now suddenly missing. The antique "good luck" locket given to her by her grandmother years ago suddenly broke when she tried to put it on. Her mother "forgot" to go food shopping the night before and now there was nothing to eat, even though Izzy Montez, Gabriella's mother, _knows, _that a Gabriella with no breakfast in her is a very _very _bitchy girl. Hmm, what else? Oh ya, Izzy Montez "forgot" to mention that she had to be to work at 7:00 in the morning and Gabriella would have to take the bus, on her first day of school, at a foreign school! That was just unbelievable; the two of them were going to have to have a talk when Izzy got home.

When Gabriella stepped off of the bus, she searched for the front doors of her new high school and headed inside. Once the main office was located, her schedule was given to her as well as a map of the enormous school. Making her way to homeroom wasn't as easy as she could have hoped considering she had never been inside this massive school before, and the only map of the school that could be found in the office was the one the secutary had just spilled coffee all over. Great. Just great.

Gabriella made her way up the stairs without taking her eyes off of the discombobulated map the entire time. She kept going like this after she got to the top of the stairs and continued on her way. That wasn't the smartest thing to do though. Within two feet of the stairs she found herself smashing into a fellow student and almost falling backwards. That is until she felt two strong arms circle her waist and pull her towards his chest.

'Oh my gosh! I am so so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Gosh, I can be so dumb sometimes,' stated Gabriella while not looking up at the stranger once, but instead bent down to gather up her belongings.

'Here, let me help you.' _Wow, whoever that is has a really nice voice,_ thought Gabriella.

Gabriella let out a small 'thanks' before accepting her fallen items from him, flashing the extremely cute guy her award winning smile, and in return receiving a 'no problem' and a wink. _Wow, he sure is cute._

Finally, Gabriella found her homeroom, introduced herself to the lack of students because the bell hadn't rung yet, therefore no one was in the class yet, was given her new locker and combination and then took a seat. Eventually the bell rang and the attendance was taken. Ignoring the stares that were darted her way, Gabriella once again introduced herself to the now full class. Thankfully, the bell rang soon after and Gabriella was on her way to her first period class.

To say that her first day went well would be a lie. For some strange reason, all of her teachers were in a good mood today and were up for some joking around. With this joking came one teacher pretending to be absolutely sure that she wasn't in his class, when it indeed said that she was on her schedule. Another teacher told her there were no more desks left and that she would have to stand up every class, where there clearly were 6 or so empty desks in the back of the room. And during one class, when she politely asked the teacher if she could go to the bathroom, the teacher responded with 'I don't know, can you?' It wasn't until the drop dead gorgeous boy that she had walked into earlier in the day helped her out by telling Gabriella to rephrase the sentence into 'May I go to the bathroom?' Gosh! Why did people have to take everything so literally?

Speaking of the drop dead gorgeous boy, Gabriella couldn't help but notice how he was always staring at her. He was in all of her class actually, and during every one she could always feel his eyes on her. She just tried to push that to the back of her head; she didn't need that drama in her life right now. School and getting good grades was her top priority at the moment.

During last period Gabriella received a text message from her mom saying that she wasn't going to be able to pick her up after school, and that she wasn't going to be coming home at all that night. She would be able to stop by in the morning, but Gabriella simply responded with a 'don't bother.'

Once the bell rang, Gabriella realized she had no idea as to how to get home. Basically, she was screwed. _Shit._

When she made it to the door to start her never-ending journey home all she could do was laugh. Laugh, laugh, and laugh. She was laughing so hard that tears were coming to her eyes. She just couldn't believe it, not at all. It was raining. No, correction, it was pouring, and the wind was unstoppable. Oh. My. God.

Without letting this depressing news process in her head, she pushed open the heavy doors and made her way out into the freezing rain.

'Hey! New girl!'

Gabriella spun her head around to try to see if she was being called. Surely she was, and the caller just happened to be the drop dead gorgeous boy.

'Me?!' she responded.

'Yeah, you! You need a ride home?'

'Umm, no. I think I'm okay. Thanks anyways!' Gabriella had to scream so he could hear her through the loud wind.

'You sure? This weather isn't going to settle down any time soon, and I doubt you know your way home anyways!'

'Well, I mean, I don't want to be a hassle, I'm sure you have somewhere to be!'

'Nope, just home. Come on, let me drive you home, I promise I won't kidnap you.'

'Promise?!'

At this the drop dead gorgeous boy had to look away with a huge grin on his face. 'I promise.'

And with that, Gabriella ran over to his apparently brand new dark gray Nissan Xterra and hopped right into the passenger's seat.

'Thank you so much for the ride home. That was a really nice of you to do,' stated Gabriella.

'No problem, I mean, what kind of a person would I be if I just let you walk home in this disastrous weather?' Replied drop dead gorgeous boy.

'So then you do this like all the time, I'm not just special?' Without realizing it, Gabriella started to flirt with this nameless guy.

'Actually, no, this would be the first time I've ever driven someone home. So yes, you are special.' Nameless boy flirted back. 'I'm Troy by the way. Troy Bolton.' He extended his hand towards her to shake it.

'Gabriella Montez, nice to meet you.'

'You too.'

They both couldn't help but stare at one another. Gabriella was never one to ask a guy out. Sure she was scared of being rejected, but also, she figured that there were more important things in life then guys, so she just didn't bother with them. But even with this, she couldn't help but notice Troy's bewitching crystal blue eyes. She figured he used them as his secret weapon to get out of trouble. In addition to his stunning eyes, he had dirty blonde hair that looked uncared for and gave off an 'I just rolled out of bed' appearance. This made him look even sexier than he already did which quite frankly, Gabriella didn't think was possible. Falling over his noticeably toned body was a blue stripped collared shirt from Abercrombie & Fitch. All Gabriella wanted to do was grip his biceps. The beat up deep blue jeans made him even more desirable. She just couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

Troy felt the exact same way. All he wanted to do was run his fingers through her long chocolate brown hair. Her hair was in perfect curls today as they cascaded down her back. For her "first day in a new school outfit," she chose a pair of dark skinny jeans, and a gray tunic adorned with sequins at the neckline, with a black sweater over it to keep her warm. Her favorite black pumps were on her feet in replace of her white ballerina flats that she just _had_ to find. Troy so badly wanted to just grab her and give her the most passionate, meaningful kiss he could, she simply looked irresistibly stunning to him.

'So, um, you house. Where exactly do you live?' Troy asked trying to clear up the attraction that filled the car.

'Oh yeah, um, it's 124 Wyndmere Ave.'

'Ahh, the high rent district? I see I've befriended a girl with money.'

'Well, um, not really, that's just the house my Mom's company got for us. Really, I'm not rich and spoiled or anything.' Gabriella replied not wanting Troy to get the wrong impression of her.

'Don't worry; I was just joking with you. Actually, it seems that we're neighbors. I live in the house next to yours. Wow, what are the odds?'

'Yeah, what are the odds? That's so weird…'

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The ride to Gabriella's house wasn't awkward at all, thankfully. They both actually learned a lot about one another. Gabriella took the time to explain the whole 'why I am constantly moving and my mother is never around' thing. Troy completely understood and felt kind of bad for her. It was apparent that she didn't have a normal childhood, nor would she ever.

When Troy finally pulled up Gabriella's driveway, he pointed out his house that was to the right of hers. It was a very nice looking house, although it didn't look as nice as Gabriella's or as big. Once Gabriella thanked Troy again she thought of something.

'Hey, well, since you said you weren't doing anything, I was wondering if maybe you um, wanted to come in and keep me company for a while. I mean, if you want to, you don't have to or anyth-'

'Gabriella, calm down. I'd love to come in and hang for a while.' Troy had to laugh at the adorable face she had made when she shyly suggested him coming in.

'Oh, okay. Great! Let's go.'

And with that Troy ran over to the passenger's side and held the door open for Gabriella while grabbing her books for her. She sweetly smiled at him and gave him a soft 'thanks' before hoping down out of the car. The two of them then ran to her front door to avoid the pouring rain that still hadn't let up, and thankfully her door was set back into her house in a way where the roof was able to go over the door. The entry way was a very tall and extravagant one, which showed off the massive and gorgeous custom framed mahogany wood doors that were in an arch at the top. The glass doors were adorned with a stunning iron pattern that allowed you to see into the house. After opening the door, Troy's jaw dropped at the stunning view of her house. Sure, his house was nice too, but her house was _really _nice. At his feet he saw granite flooring and in the center of the entry way there was a special design in a circle, with a mahogany table sitting on top and a huge, gorgeous chandelier was hanging from the ceiling. To his left and right were two separate curved staircases that met at the top. Wow, her house was amazing.

Seeing Troy's shocked face, Gabriella desperately wanted to get him out of there. 'Okay, so moving on, let's go to the kitchen to find some food. Shall we?'

Troy turned to see her adorable smile plastered on her face and immediately felt the same smile forming on his own face. Sticking out his arm for her to take, he replied. 'We shall my lady.'

'So um, my mom hasn't done like serious food shopping yet, so I really have no idea what we have.' stated Gabriella.

'That's alright; I'm sure we can just whip some stuff together and make some interesting concoction. I mean, you have to have some kind of food hiding in here.'

With that the two of them started opening up random cupboards looking for food that they could eat. After 5 or so minutes, sitting on the counter in front of them was a cup of chocolate frosting, bags of popcorn, carrot sticks, chicken noodle soup, eggs, butter, milk, orange juice, a box of empty pasta, cake mix, some spices and canola oil, an opened bag of chocolate chips, chewy bars and some onions. Random. After putting some combinations together, they eliminated the chocolate covered carrots and spicy popcorn, and were left with a chocolate frosted cake. Yum. They set out once more in search of bowls and mixers and then turned the oven on. Having everything set in front of them, they went to town on making a hopefully really good and tasty cake. Troy took the job of mixing the batter while Gabriella poured all of the ingredients in the bowl. Right off the back though it was clear that things were going to get messy.

Instead of using the sink facet for water, Gabriella grabbed the hose and pushed the button, causing water to go everywhere and her entire body to become drenched. Hearing loud laughter behind her, Gabriella got rid of her unhappy pout and a small smirk started to form. Troy didn't notice though.

'Now n…ow, just p…ut the h…o…se down and i…ll get you a… tow…el.' Troy could barely get the sentence out because he couldn't control his laughter. His stomach was hurting him so badly by this point.

Hearing Troy's never-ending laughter not only made Gabriella mad, but made her want revenge. Grabbing the hose once again, she aimed it in Troy's direction and without hesitation sprayed the water directly in his face and all over his body. Troy started to scream, which caused Gabriella to scream, which caused complete chaos. With his eyes shut tight to prevent water from getting in them, Troy tried to grab the hose from Gabriella, but was failing miserably. Gabriella had never laughed so hard and had so much fun. It had been a really long time since she had smiled so much.

Eventually, Troy got a hold of the hose and yanked Gabriella's body up to his, causing her to land face first into his rock hard chest. Taking the hose out of her hands he in turn pointed it downward to her neck and proceeded to drench her even more in water. He had an iron clasp hold on Gabriella though, so there was no way she was going anywhere. Through all the screaming, laughing, tears, and kicking, Gabriella managed to pull both her & Troy's body towards the sink and finally shut off the water. After losing her balance though, she felt herself falling towards the ground, but not before she felt Troy's grasp on her waist tighten as he attempted to pull her back up, but then he slipped also. All he could do was carefully try to lessen the impact that she would have by falling. In the end, the both ended up on the floor; Gabriella directly below Troy, with one of Troy's hands securely around her waist and the other was by her head to support him. Still soaked, water fell from Troy's messy and wet hair into Gabriella's eyes, which caused her to release a cute giggle which gave way to a lusty grin on Troy's face.

'Hi' whispered Troy.

'Hi' Gabriella whispered back.

Both of Gabriella's arms were looped around Troy's neck and they started to pull slightly on it intending to bring his face closer to hers. Picking up on what she was doing, Troy quickly responded and leaned down. Feeling his fast breathing on her face made shivers go down Gabriella's spine. The anticipation of what was to come next grew and just before his lips met hers; their ears were pierced with the awful sound of the phone ringing.

'Uhmm…'

AN: Hope you liked it. Thanks you so much for the reviews, even though there were 3, I'll take what I can get. Please let me know what you think, good & bad! Review!!

-FiFi xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Although Gabriella could hear the phone ringing, she just couldn't find it in herself to tear her eyes away from Troy's and get up. She didn't want to leave his hold, the one place where she actually felt safe in a really long time.

'I guess I should get that' Gabriella finally found the courage to speak and end their moment.

'Uh, ya, here, let me help you.'

And with that Troy carefully removed his arm from around Gabriella's waist while making sure that he didn't hurt her. After picking himself up off of the floor, he placed his hands underneath her arms and lifted her up. Thankfully she's as light as a feather, so it was easy. He gave her a reassuring smile, and received one back as well. He couldn't hide the smile that formed on his face while witnessing her skip over to the phone seeing her all of a sudden in a very giddy mood.

'Hello?' asked Gabriella

'_Gabriella dear, its mother! How are you? I wanted to call and ma__ke sure you made it home safely and__ see how the house is holding up in this weather.' _Gabriella could sense the eagerness in her mom's voice to see how she was. It made her feel like she actually cared.

'Oh, Mom! Hi! Uh, the house is holding up well, I don't think this storm is going to settle down any time soon though. I made it home fine, thanks to one of our very nice neighbors. He offered me a ride home.' Gabriella replied sweetly while eyeing Troy moving towards the cake mix where he managed to salvage what was left of the mix and continue making it.

_'Wow, well wasn't that nice of _him._ I look forward to meeting this nice young man. Don'__t forget Ella, its__ okay to actually let lose and open yourself up to a guy. Enjoying your time with a boy isn't a bad thing, as long as you're behaving and all that. But I trust you dear, with all my heart. I'm sure there's a small part of your heart that is secretly longing to be in the company of a nice young gentleman.'_

'Um Mom, you can just stop now, really. Now's not really the right time for this type of a talk, especially over the phone.' During her Mother's embarrassing talk, Gabriella had looked away from Troy in hopes that he wouldn't see the blush that was slowly rising up her face. Too bad she wasn't quick enough, he did. He couldn't stop the blush that rose up his face either.

'So, moving on, when are you coming home Mom?'

_'Oh hunnie__, I wish I knew that myself. Ever since I got here they've put me to work and I can barely get a break in. That's why it's taken me forever to call you. I don't think I'll be able to make it home to you tonight, and I can't make it back tomorrow either. Evidently, the company is close to hitting __a milestone and they need my undivided attention. They even started talking to me about sending me off on a business trip already. I'm so sorry dear, I promise I'll try to get home to you as soon as I can. But don't worry; I've put plenty of money into your account for food and anything else you will need.'_

'A business trip?! Already?! Mom! We just moved into a brand new house in a brand new state that you forced me to move to, and you can't even stick around to help me through this torture?! How could you do this to me? I'm only 16, I don't want to have to live all by myself at this young of an age. All I want is to wake up everyday to a house with you in it. I just want to feel like a kid again Mom, is that too much to ask for?' Gabriella found herself whispering the last part while tears ran down her face. All she wanted to do was kick and scream and throw something really hard and far.

_'Oh El, I know, trust me I do. I hate doing this to you. But this is the road that I chose. I know that it is completely unfair to you, but I can't change this, I really hope that someday you can accept this and forgive me for all of the mistakes I've made as a mother. I want to be there with you too dear, I just can't. I am so so sorry. But I promise that the second I'm allowed to leave, I'm coming straight home for you, I don't care if your in school, I'll come__ and get you, okay? D__o you believe me on that?'_

'I really want to believe you Mom, I do. But, sometimes it's just too hard. I can't just pretend that the past never happened, but I really do pray that you'll find a way to come home soon. I love you Mom.'

_'Oh Baby, I love you too. I promise I'll try to get out of here as soon as I can. Really. But just because you're sad that I'm not home is no excuse at all for you to go sulking around. Understand? Enjoy yourself, please. And have fun with that young gentleman you mentioned. I know you haven't had the best of luck in that area, but I also know you still wish you did. Put yourself out there for once.'_

'Whatever you say Mom. I guess I better let you go, I'm baking a cake and right now and Troy looks like he's having some issues. I love you, and I hope to see you soon. Bye Mom.'

Sadly, Gabriella listened to her mom say good bye and then hung up the phone, making sure to wipe away any remains of her tears. At that same time, not only did Troy see the tears, but he felt his heart ache slightly. A girl like her deserved complete happiness all of the time.

'So, mom's not coming home?' asked Troy.

'Nope, she's tied up at work. They might even be sending her off on a business trip. I don't even think she's slept in this house yet; they wouldn't even let her have a day to just relax before going straight to work. It's just not fair. I hate, _hate_, being home alone. It sucks, really bad. Especially on days like today when it's dark out and windy. I get so scared.'

Gabriella didn't want to sound like a whining baby, but it did feel good to get her feelings out, even if it was to a complete stranger.

'I'm sorry, I would say I know how you feel, but I don't. Even if I'm home for a while by myself, I always know that eventually my mom and dad will be home. You know, if your ever lonely, you can just call me and I'd be happy to keep you company. We could watch a movie, or bake a cake.' Troy paused to listen to Gabriella's laugh, it was just so enchanting. He's never heard something like that before. It made him want to go to her and pick her up and swing her around, and then he would hear her laughter even more. That's what he calls pure bliss. Wow, he was thinking all of this and he barely knew the girl. He was definitely going to have to work on that. 'Give me a ring any time. Here, I'll write my cell and house number down for you so you'll always have it.'

'Thanks Troy, really. I think I'm going to call you my new best friend. Is that okay with you?'

The smirk on Gabriella's face was growing rapidly. He made her happy, really happy. Moving to a new school, a new state even, was very nerve-racking. Gabriella would find herself with butterflies in her stomach for days. She never knew how she was going to be accepted. Thankfully, she didn't have to work too hard this time around, since for once a friend came to her, instead of her searching for one. She couldn't help but laugh though at the fact that this 'friend' just so happened to be an extremely hot guy. Man, did she get lucky.

'I'd be honored if you called me your 'new best friend'. So 'new best friend,' what do you say to helping out a guy in desperate need of cooking skills? This cake is going to suck if you don't step in and take things from here.'

The flirtation was not only in Troy's voice, but in his eyes, his smile, his entire body, but his heart too. And the crazy part was that these feelings that were suddenly surfacing were nothing of lust, but instead leaning towards something more; love.

'Well, if you're that desperate, I guess I could help my 'new best friend out.' Here let me take the spoon from you.'

Gabriella went to grab the spoon out from Troy's hand, but not before her hand grazed over his, enticing a spark of electricity through her entire soul. Wow. That was certainly a first for both of them.

**AN: Hope you liked it. It was kind of a space filler to enable me t****o get from one chapter to the next****. I have fluffy plans for them in the near future. Thanks to all of the reviews, I really do appreciate them. They make me want to keep writing. Don't stop now though, keep up the reviews!! Thanks so much for the support!!**

**FiFi xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The storm was picking up and Gabriella was getting really worried. She knew that eventually Troy would have to go home and she would be left alone once again. They had finished the cake a while ago and both had deeply enjoyed numerous pieces. It was getting extremely dark out and the rain had not lessened at all. The wind was shaking the house, which in turn was making Gabriella's body shake. She just hated storms.

The two teenagers had now settled in her living room with the television on, even though neither one of them was watching it. Instead they we just talking, which eventually turned into a game of Truth or Truth.

'So, it's my turn again. Hmm, if you only had 24 hours left to live, what would you spend your time doing and why?' asked Gabriella.

'Wow, good question. Let's see, I think I would wake up and ask my mom to teach me how to make her famous blueberry pancakes, and then we would have breakfast together. And then I would listen to all of her cute childhood stories. I'd go outside and play an intense game of one-on-one with my dad that lasts for hours. After, I'd go for a long walk through the park up the street and maybe even go for a ride on the swings. Maybe after that I would invite all of my friends over and we would just sit around the fire and tell each other our favorite memories of each other, and then we'd watch a movie, a really funny one. Then, I don't know, that would be it. That was kind of a stupid answer.'

'No it wasn't, I liked it a lot actually. It was very sensual and low-key. Would you invite me over?' Gabriella asked.

'Of course, no doubt about it.'

'Good, I'm glad to hear that.'

There was a short moment of comfortable silence shared between them before Gabriella spoke up again.

'Why are you talking to me?'

'Wait… what? What do you mean, do you like… not want me to talk to you?' Troy was flabbergasted by this.

'Well, no, I just mean, like, why did you ask me if I wanted a ride today? You don't even know me, and you said that you don't normally do that. Why didn't you just let me walk home and act like you didn't notice?'

'Honestly? You seemed nice, and East High could use some nice girls. I'm just so use to everyone at East High, and the idea of someone new to get to know seemed interesting. Plus, I can't deny that you are attractive, and I thought, why not just go out on a limb and talk to the girl? What do I have to lose? Would you have rather had me not talk to you? I can go if you want me to.'

'No no no! That's not what I meant. Actually, I'm really glad that you went out on a limb and talked to me. I didn't make any friends today, so I was pretty bummed. Usually someone will try to get to know me, but no one did at this school. I'm so happy that you're my neighbor too, because now I know someone will always be there for me.'

'I find it crazy how I just met you a few hours ago, yet I feel like I've known you forever. Like, I can tell you anything, and I'll get a response back. I feel like if I wanted to, I could tell you stuff that I've never even told some of my best friends. I find that so crazy. I never thought I would ever meet someone who made me feel that way. It's kinda nice too.' Everything Troy said was the truth and it came straight from his heart. He couldn't believe that he was telling all of this to a complete stranger, and that this stranger just so happened to be a really good looking girl.

'I feel the exact same way,' Gabriella shyly confessed.

Again, a comfortable moment of silence passed between the two as they couldn't help but stare desirably at one another.

'I guess it's my turn now,' stated Troy.

'Hit me with your best shot,' replied Gabriella with a flirtatious grin.

'If you could ask God any single question, what would it be?'

'Wow, that's an interesting question.' Gabriella was simply shocked by the straightforwardness of the question.

'Is that your answer?'

'No, give me a minute.' Gabriella couldn't help but glare at Troy, but it quickly faded when she saw a smile starting to spread over Troy's face.

'Any one question? Hmm. I think I would want to know why he's making me live the life of a 30 year old when I'm just 16. I just don't understand why I can't live a normal life, like every other teenager that I know. You know? I just want to have the perfect family. The mom, the dad, maybe another sibling. My parents would both work every day, and eventually my mom would come home to cook super, maybe she would even be home when I got home. We could talk about everything. I could tell her about all my little cruses that I have, and she would tell me about the ones that she had when she was my age. We would laugh and cry together. Then my dad would come home just in time for dinner, and we would all sit together and talk about our day. We would vacation together in the summer time. Maybe I would even get a chance to create that special bond between father and daughter like all of my other friends have.'

The tears were unstoppable by now. Gabriella was letting lose of emotions she didn't even realize she had. The way her body really felt about her life was starting to show, and it was all very new to her.

'I wouldn't have so many damn responsibilities! I just hate this, all of it! I'd ask God why me, a little 16 year old girl, has to repeatedly do her own laundry every single day. Why I have to make myself supper every night, and breakfast every morning. Why I have to answer the phone everyday and listen to people ask for my mother, when I haven't even seen her in weeks, let alone talked to her in days! I would ask Him why he chose me, of all the children in the world, to have to raise myself up, to go through their teenage years alone with no support, or advice. I would ask God why he chose me to have to come home to a dark, cold, silent, and completely empty house every single day of my life! And I would ask him why he always wants me to be alone.' Although throughout the beginning and middle of the speech Gabriella felt like she was going to scream, she heard herself whisper the very last line of it.

It was then that Gabriella heard herself for the very first time. She didn't think about what she was going to say, it just came out. What her body, mind and soul truly felt came pouring out in waves of tears. She felt like a fool for never stopping and thinking about her situation and the way that she felt about it. Gabriella was shocked. Every word she had said was the truth, the horrible truth, and because it was just so unfair, she found it to be crazy.

'Gabriella, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset. I just… I'm so sorry that you have to go through all of this. Really.' Troy's heart was breaking at the sight in front of him. There was a 16 year old girl. A beautiful young woman. She deserved all of the finer things in life. But mostly, she deserved to be loved and to be happy. It wasn't fair at all for her to have to go through all of this, especially alone.

At that very moment in time, Troy made a promise to himself: every free moment of his, he would spend with her. Whether it was on the phone, computer, or together in person, he would never abandon her and leave her alone. She has been alone for too much of her life, and she doesn't deserve that. It broke his heart to see her like this, to see her so completely vulnerable.

Even with all of her sadness though, a part of Troy became instantly attracted to her sorrow. It amazed him at how strong she was. She managed to pull through all of her pain, suffering and hurt every single day. She kept going with her life no matter what, even if she was unhappy. It was clear that Gabriella was a fighter, and Troy was growing attracted to that.

'No, I'm sorry. I just complete blew up on you, and you didn't even do anything. You probably think I'm some kind of crazy person and your thinking of excuses to go home right this minute. You can just go if you want to, really, it's okay.' Gabriella felt that she had just lost one of the best things that had ever happened to her.

'I don't want to go. Really. I really admire you though, for going through all of this, and still managing to keep your house and yourself in the great condition that they are in.' _Shit! Troy! You did NOT just say that! Oh my gosh, you are such a dumb IDIOT! STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID! _

'Umm, thanks, I think.' A small blush was creeping up Gabriella's face, and she couldn't stop the small smile that desperately wanted to shine.

'Ya, your welcome, I guess.'

The silence wasn't comfortable any longer, it was now awkward. Great, the one thing neither of them wanted to happen.

**AN: Here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long. Unfortunately, it wasn't as long as I had wanted it to be, but I had to stop it here for certain reasons. I'm really excited about the next chapter though, it's going to get "cuddly" ;) Please ****please****please**** review! It would make me so happy. Really! It keeps me motivated to keep writing. I also want to wish you all a very Happy Thanksgiving, have a safe and happy day! I love you all, review!**

**Fifi**** xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gabriella couldn't take the uncomfortable vibe in the air any longer. It was too sharp.

A crack of thunder was heard and lightning filled up the sky. Not only was it pouring out like there was no tomorrow, and it was so windy that you could blow you over, but now a loud and raging thunder storm had just picked up, much to the displeasure of Gabriella. She hated thunder storms, especially when she was all alone.

'Maybe you should get heading home. I mean, it's getting late, and your parents might get worried. I don't want you to get in trouble.' Although it was hard for Gabriella to suggest Troy leave, she didn't want his parents to worry about him.

'I guess your right. I don't want to worry my mom. If you need me though, I'm just a house and phone call away, so don't hesitate to call me. Promise?'

'I promise Troy. Now get out of here before the storm get's worse. And thanks for staying as long as you did. I really appreciate it.'

Gabriella got up to show Troy to the door, and Troy followed suit.

Troy didn't want to go. Especially now when it was thundering and lightning outside. He made a promise to himself not to leave her, and here he was doing it already. But this is what she wanted; he wasn't going to pressure her about it. He just hoped that she would call him if something went wrong.

'So this is goodbye then. I had a really good time with you tonight Gabriella. I hope we can do it again sometime soon.' Troy gracefully took Gabriella's hand and gave it a sweet kiss, all the while keeping his eyes connected with hers.

'Ya, sometime soon. Thank you for the ride home too. Good night.' The blush wasn't going to go away on Gabriella's face, which caused her to smile.

'No problem. Goodnight,' Troy smiled right back at her.

With that, Troy was gone and running towards his car, where he jumped in and started it up. With one last smile to Gabriella, who was still at her door watching him leave, and a cute wink, Troy was out of her driveway and into his. She shut her door and leaned up against the back of it. She couldn't have felt any happier. And then it struck. An enormous crack and roll of thunder, and the entire sky lit up. Gabriella jumped into the air and far away from the door. Man, was she scared.

Running all throughout her house, she raced to shut every single curtain and shade before the next batch of thunder hit. Unfortunately, the storm was getting closer, and it wasn't getting quieter. She turned on a good amount of lights so she wouldn't be as scared as she was right now, and then she finally bolted up to her bedroom.

The best thing about moving from her old house to this house had to be her new bedroom. She just loved it. It had to be one of the biggest rooms in the house. One wall was filled with beautiful windows from floor to ceiling and from one side of the wall to the other. In the center were beautiful French doors that opened up to her amazing balcony. She loved spending time out there; it was like her secret hideaway where she couldn't be bothered. Her room had rich chocolate colored bamboo flooring; a deep red was on her walls which had an amazing cream colored trim detail around it. Against one wall was her huge king size four poster bed made of mahogany oak. Draping her bed was cream detailed bedding that made the bed look very inviting. Dozens of pillows were covering it which made you just want to jump right on top of it all and fall asleep. Against another wall was a beautiful French antique armoire that was passed down from her great-great grandmother. It was the most treasured item Gabriella owned.

Next to the armoire was a huge gold framed mirror that leaned up against her wall. It went from floor to ceiling and was even bigger than her huge armoire. She had a beautiful French antique desk that was kitty-cornered between two walls where Gabriella loved to sit at. She felt like a king or someone with great power. Hanging from the center of her room was a spectacular French, Louis XV iron and crystal chandelier. That also came from her great-great grandmother. Also from her great-great grandmother was a beautiful French antique chaise lounge that supported many naps Gabriella took.

Of course there were dozens of photos that hung on her wall, as well as remarkable art that she had collected over time. To say her bedroom was absolutely stunning and spectacular would be an understatement.

Gabriella raced over towards one of the two walk in closets that she had and grabbed her favorite pair of pink and white striped Victoria's Secret Pink boxsies and a white racerback tee. She picked out her Victoria's Secret Pink pink stared hoodie to wear over it incase she got cold.

In seconds she was changed and she raced back down the stairs again. She grabbed the cordless phone and Troy's list of phone numbers, some popcorn and water, and after re-checking that the front door was locked, she ran into the living room and collapsed onto the couch.

Gabriella took a second to breathe and catch her breath while scanning the room to make sure that no one was there with her, even though she knew there wasn't, she just wanted to ease her fears. Turning on the television, Gabriella searched for a good funny movie to watch to try to lighten the mood. She chose _License to Wed_ even though she had seen it two times in the movie theater all ready.

With all of the windows being covered with the curtains, Gabriella could still see the extremely bright flashes of lightning, and could no doubt hear the thunder, even with the television blasted. It was creeping her out and all she wanted was for somebody to be there with her to keep her safe. She hated this so much; she would get so completely scared and there was just no way to ease her fears all on her own.

It was only twenty minutes into the movie when Gabriella heard an awful and loud screech and then a bang outside, resulting in the power going out.

'Ahhhhhh!!!!!' Gabriella was absolutely petrified.

Searching frantically for the phone, all Gabriella wanted at that very moment was to hear the sound of Troy's reassuring voice. She found the phone and then his cell phone number and dialed it in. It felt like years before he finally answered.

'Hello?' Gabriella couldn't help but giggle slightly at the sound of Troy's voice. It sounded like he had just been fast asleep and her phone call had woken him up.

'Um… Troy. Hi, it's Gabriella.'

'Gabriella, hey, is something wrong?' At the end of his sentence another loud crack of thunder was heard as well as lightning. A small screech escaped from Gabriella's mouth. This got Troy up and by now he was frantically trying to put on some clothes while keeping the phone against his ear.

'Um…well…I…the power went out over at my house. Did it go out at yours too?' Gabriella felt bad for waking him up and bothering him with her childish fears. She was even starting to regret calling him in the first place, even though he made her promise that she would call him if something went wrong.

'Ya, I think it did go out over here. Do you want me to come over? It's not a problem.'

'Well…I don't want you to go out of your way Troy. I mean…I'm sure it's not safe to go out in this weather and…'

Beep beep beep beep

A dead dial tone could be heard on both ends.

'Shit! Oh man. Great! Why do I always have to be alone?! Ugh!' Gabriella was furious. Now she knew that Troy was never going to come and that she would have to sit all alone in the pitch black for the rest of the night being absolutely petrified. Great. Just Great.

She grabbed the blanket that hung over the couch and rapped it around herself. She then curled up into a small little ball in the corner of the couch while wishing it to be morning again.

The thunder was getting louder and faster and the lightning was lighting up the entire sky. This storm was not going to settle down any time soon.

All she felt was terror and all she wanted was for someone to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay. Then, all of a sudden, she started to hear something that sounded like it was coming from outside. It started getting louder and she realized it was someone at her door banging on it. Now she was completely petrified and prepared to call the police.

'GABRIELLA!! IT'S ME, TROY!! OPEN UP!!'

'Troy…' She whispered to herself as a sigh of relief left her body, and she sprinted over to the door, unlocked it and swung it open.

'Oh my gosh!' Gabriella dove right into Troy and snaked her arms around his waist while burying her face in his chest as another round of thunder hit. He swung the front door shut with his foot as he stifled a laugh at how adorable she was when she was scared.

Troy could feel her shaking and couldn't believe how scared she was over this storm. He felt really guilty for having left her in the first place. Seeing that she wasn't going to let go any time soon, he slowly walked the two of them over to the couch where he proceeded to lay down bringing her with him.

'You're all wet,' Gabriella finally decided to say something.

'Well, it is raining outside.' Troy tried to lighten the mood by stating the obvious.

'Do you want some dry clothes?' asked Gabriella.

'Well, considering I would never fit into something of yours that looks like what you're wearing right now, I doubt you have any proper clothes for me.' Looking Gabriella up and down, well, at least from the back side of her considering she still had her face in his chest, Troy couldn't help admire how great of a body she has, especially the rear side. Her clothes were clearly small and fit her perfectly. Troy thought she looked utterly beautiful.

'I do own other clothes than just this, you know.'

'Well, then if you're sure you have something that I could wear, lets go check it out.'

'That means I have to get up.' Gabriella was more than comfortable right now.

Laughter was let go from Troy, which made Gabriella smile. 'Yes, that would mean you have to get up. Come on lazy girl; show me to your room.' Troy pulled the both of them up and allowed Gabriella to lead him. He couldn't help but feel butterflies as he noticed Gabriella was holding his hand. Another round of sharp thunder was let loose in the sky and Gabriella jumped. Troy squeezed her hand hard to remind her that he was right there with her. He brought her in closer to him so that they walked together with Troy's arm around her waist and Gabriella's arms were around his as well.

Gabriella took Troy on the shortcut way to her bedroom. Instead of walking all the way to the front of the house again and to the foyer, they went to a hallway next to the living room where at the very end was of course a beautiful spiraled staircase made of a deep walnut wood with a beautiful cream runner up the middle.

Once up the stairs, Gabriella took Troy down a few long hallways before reaching her bedroom. It was clear that her house was a lot better than Troy's, which he never thought was possible. Her room was stunning, welcoming, cozy, and beautiful, just like her.

'Nice room you have here.'

'Thanks, I love it so much. It seems to be the only good thing about this whole move. Well, besides you of course.'

'Of course.'

The flirtation seemed to be back on between the two of them, much to their pleasure.

'Oww! Crap,' muttered Troy as he walked into one of Gabriella's dressers.

'Oh gosh, I forgot, you don't know where you're going with the lights out. Here, follow me.' Gabriella gave Troy her hand and pulled him along with her into her closet while she tried desperately to remember where she had put all of her clothes.

'Um…If you wouldn't mind putting your hand on my arm or waist or something for a minute so I can use both of my hands to find you something,' Gabriella was having a hard time searching through piles with only one hand.

Without a word being said, Troy laid both of his hands on Gabriella's waist, sending goose bumps down her spine. She didn't know why, but having his hands on her waist felt really, _really_ good.

'Okay, here's a t-shirt that is huge on me, so it must fit you. You can wear my NYU sweatshirt too if you want, it's kind of cold in the house. And as for shorts, here's a pair of basketball shorts that my cousin gave me for Christmas last year. Don't ask why he did, I'm still trying to figure that out myself. But they're men's, so I'm sure they will fit you.'

'Thanks. Mind showing me to the bathroom?'

'Right this way sir.' Gabriella lifted up her elbow for him to take, as she jokingly bowed and waited for him to accept.

'Why thank you ma'am.'

The two of them let go of a fit of laughter before Gabriella regained her composure and showed him to her bathroom. On their way, another crack of thunder erupted in the sky, causing Gabriella to jump a little.

'Hey, I'm right here. Nothing is going to happen to you. I'll be right out, I promise. Okay?' Troy spoke in a soft whisper to settle Gabriella's fear. As a result, she nodded her head and waited for him to finish.

They both decided to stay upstairs in her room instead of going back downstairs again. They settled themselves on her couch; Troy leaning up against one end, Gabriella up against the other, both laying their legs out together and letting them get tangled together. Gabriella suggested they pick up their game of Truth or Truth again to pass the time.

'If you could be famous for anything, what would it be and why?' Gabriella decided to start off the game by asking Troy a question first.

'Basketball. I love it, and sometimes I think that there's all that there is to me, which kind of sucks. But ever since I was a little boy, I've always been seen as the basketball star, the one that would go on to college and do great, and eventually get drafted into the NBA. You know, sometimes, when my mind starts to think, I wonder if that's really what I want to do with my life though. I mean, sure, I love the sport. It's invigorating, a great work out, and it can be a lot of fun. But, do I really want to spend the rest of my life playing hoops, making the big bucks? Sometimes I really don't think that I do, but then I realize that there's nothing else to me. Which sucks big time. So, that seems to be the only thing that I'm good at, and would ever be famous for.'

'Are you sure that's all you're good at? You must have some other talents.'

'Nope, I don't think I do, that's basically it.'

'Well, either way, I would hate to see you do something in your life that you don't even want to do. That's not right at all.'

'I agree completely.'

'So, you play basketball, huh?' asked Gabriella.

'No, I play hockey, but I just tell people that I play basketball,' teased Troy.

'Ha ha, very funny Troy.' Gabriella didn't hesitate to smack Troy on the arm with her foot. She also didn't fail to notice the sexy wink that Troy gave her, which made her blush deeply.

'Do you have a question for me?' asked Gabriella.

'Of course I do. Are you more attracted to people whose personalities are similar to yours or very different?'

'I'm more attracted to people who make me laugh. I don't care if their personality is similar or different than mine. If they can make me forget about my worries, but still be there to comfort me when I do have them, then I'll be very attracted to them. If they can make me fall to the floor in a fit of laughter, then I'll be very attracted to them. Everyone is different, and everyone has a different personality, which makes it so much more fun to get to know them and their personality. Does that answer your question?'

'Kind of,' replied Troy.

A peaceful silence settled between the two of them as they stared into one another's eyes. Of course, it was immediately broken by the returning thunder and lightning, that just wouldn't go away at all.

'How about we get you to bed Sleeping Beauty, you look tired,' asked Troy.

'Only if you stay with me.'

'I'm not going anywhere, I promise,' replied Troy.

'Good,' Gabriella smiled at Troy.

The two of them got up and Troy followed Gabriella over to her bed. For a moment he hesitated, considering he has just met the girl, knows very little about her, yet he was about to lay in the same bed with her.

Now, don't get him wrong, he would absolutely love to hold her close to him. He just didn't want to rush her at all. But she insisted he stay with her, so he climbed up into the bed after her and slid under all of the covers. She rolled over to face him and laid her head down in the crook of his neck, while rapping her arms tightly around his waist. He in turn wrapped his left arm over her shoulder, while his right hand took a hold of her waist and brought her even closer to his body.

'Goodnight Troy.'

'Goodnight Gabriella.'

With a kiss to her forehead, and one last look to her smiling face, Troy allowed sleep to overcome his body as he faded away into a perfect slumber, all the while dreaming of the amazing girl he held in his arms.

**AN: I am so completely happy with how this chapter turned out and I'm so glad I made it really long. **** I really really hope you all loved this chapter**** too****; I wanted it to be perfect. Please tell me what you think and review. That would mean the world to me. Review!!!**

**FiFi xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to ****Troyellaislife**** for all your amazing reviews and dedication to my story. I really appreciate it! Thank you so much for what you said, you brought a smile to my face!**** Now on with the story!**

Chapter 6

Both teenagers had experienced the best sleep of their entire lives. Lying peacefully in Gabriella's bed, Troy had his chest up against Gabriella's back with his arms snaking around her and their hands were laced together. The storm had stopped and peaks of sunshine were creeping through the curtains in her bedroom. Gabriella slowly opened her eyes while all of the events from last night ran through her head again. All she could do was smile. She shifted a little which got a response from her sleeping buddy.

'Mmmhph…Don't move,' murmured Troy.

'Why not?'

'Too comfy.'

'Haha, you're cute when you sleep.'

'Shhh…your laughter is making you move. Don't move.'

'Oh Troy. What am I going to do with you?' Gabriella asked jokingly.

'Join me in some sleep.'

'I'm kind of hungry,' replied Gabriella as she finally moved and turned her body so that she was facing him. Troy, in return, placed his face in her neck and pulled her closer to him.

'Can't you wait a while? Your bed is really comfortable, and you're making it even more comfy.'

'Fine, ten more minutes. That's all you're getting.'

Gabriella was determined to only let him sleep that much longer, so to keep herself awake, she decided to admire his face and trace every amazing feature he possessed with her fingers.

In her eyes, he was simply amazing. Drop dead gorgeous. She was sure that he had a girlfriend at school, and just forgot to mention that to her. Eventually, she would find out and her heart would break and shatter into a million pieces. After thinking that, Gabriella had to mentally kick herself. She didn't understand all of these new feelings going through her body; they were all new to her. Never has she felt so many butterflies in the bit of her stomach, good ones though, not ones that she feels when she's nervous. These butterflies were very different; they made her incredibly happy even when she wasn't already. It caused her to smile uncontrollably and they made her feel like there was something in life to live for.

The tickle and shiver that would run down her spine and reach her toes, only to shoot right back up her body whenever Troy touched her. The feeling that her legs were going to let out beneath her whenever he smiled at her. The way that she felt beautiful whenever she caught him looking at her. All of these feelings and so many more were completely foreign to her, and it made her wonder if what she was feeling was _love._

The more she thought about all of these feelings, the more she liked it and the more she wondered why it took her so long to feel them. It took her so long because she never spent any time looking for it. She wasn't the type of girl to go and through herself and her body at other guys; that was too desperate. She wasn't the type of girl who woke up every morning and wanted to look good so that maybe some guy would notice her. She wanted to look good every morning for herself instead.

Now, even with all of these ideas, no where will she ever admit that she never thought about a guy noticing her. Of course she wanted it to happen; it just wasn't one of her top priorities in life. School and getting good grades, and making sure her house was kept in tact were way more important to her.

At the end of it all, Gabriella's theory was that just because she never asked for it or flaunted what her momma gave her, doesn't mean that she never wanted it. Of course she did. And now that she has it, well kind of, almost, hopefully some day, has it, never will she ever give it up.

Three hours later Troy woke up from his amazing sleep for the second time that morning. His position that he was in was a little different though. Troy was on his back while Gabriella's head lay on his now bear chest. His left arm was draped over her shoulders as she laid her hand on his chest. Looking down, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked when she slept. He then had to laugh to himself when he remembered how she had tried to wake him up a few hours ago.

Not wanting her to sleep all day, he gently shook her and softly called her name. Eventually she started to stir and her eyes popped open.

'Hey you,' Gabriella whispered softly.

'Hey right back at ya.'

'Did you sleep well?' asked Gabriella.

'The best sleep I've ever had.'

'Glad to hear that.'

'We should probably be getting up, it's almost lunch time.'

'Is it really?!' At that Gabriella sprang up to look at her alarm clock. 'Wow, we slept for a really long time.'

'We sure did. Come on, lets go make some breakfast,' suggested Troy.

'Troy? Where did you shirt go?' Gabriella asked shyly. Not that she minded one bit that he was shirtless, and she couldn't help but stare at his amazing abs, but she was just curious.

'Nice abs hu? I get that a lot,' Troy said with a wink and a knowing smile.

'Oh shut up!' Gabriella threw a pillow at his face and had to giggle at his cockiness.

'I prefer to sleep shirtless, does that answer your question?'

'I guess so, not that I'm complaining, I was just wondering.'

'Whatever you say Gabi.'

At that Gabriella found herself frozen in place. It had been a really long time since someone had called her that. Hearing it again made her heart stop.

This didn't go unnoticed by Troy though. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you that, it just slipped.'

'It's okay; you just caught me off guard. The last person to call me that was my dad, and that was years ago. It just brings back a lot of old memories, is all. I kind of like the sound of it though, especially coming from you. My friends all call me Gabs or Brie, so I never get to hear it any more. But it can be your secret nickname for me if you want,' replied Gabriella.

'A secret nickname hu? Sounds good to me!' At that, Troy stretched his hand out for her to take and helped her out of bed. She grabbed her sweatshirt and threw it over her head, as Troy did the same. After putting on some slippers, Troy offered _Gabi_ a piggy-back ride down the stairs, which of course Gabi gladly accepted.

The two of them found themselves once again in the kitchen cleaning up their mess from breakfast. Troy had proven that some guys actually can cook, that's if they're raised right and all. His pancakes were absolutely delicious. They were enjoying the comfortable silence when Troy remembered something that he was doing later on today. Maybe Gabriella would want to tag along too.

'Hey Gabi?'

'Yes?'

'One of my friends, Jason Cross, is having a party tonight at his house. His parents are out of town, so he invited all of the basketball players and some other people from school over. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me, maybe meet some new people? I know this one girl, Taylor, I think you'll like her, she's really nice. She's dating my best friend, Chad. You don't have to though if you don't want to. I just thought it would be nice for you to get out of your lonely house and have a good time.' Troy had to stop himself before he kept rambling, which was a really bad habit of his when he was nervous.

'Wow, I'd love to. I haven't been to a party in ages. It would be really nice to meet some new people too. Thanks for inviting me Troy, what time does it start?'

'Um, I think it starts at 7:30, but usually I don't show up until 8:00 or so, don't want people to think I'm too desperate for a good time.'

Hearing Troy say that made Gabriella bend over in laughter. Sometimes he was just so full of himself and funny at the same time. She found it to be really cute.

'I'm sorry…It's just that…hold on.' She motioned him to hold on by putting up one finger towards him. She couldn't even get words out, the laughter just kept on coming.

'Are you laughing at ME? Are you seriously making fun of ME?!' Troy had no choice but to flirtatiously be upset with her, he loved listening to her laugh, and he knew that this would make her laugh even more.

'What?! Oh…no….it's just….I'm so sorry!' By now, Gabriella's sides were hurting, yet she was desperately trying to stop the laughter that kept coming.

'Oh! I see how it is. You think you can just make fun of me, and nothing will happen to you! Well, news flash Miss. Gabi, you should really start to run…'

'Wait! What?!' Then Gabriella saw the look in Troy's eyes. It was pure happiness and pleasure, yet some hurt and a little bit of sweet revenge. The word 'run' was finally processed into her brain, and she saw him move slightly closer to her. At that, she dropped the dish she was cleaning into the sink and bolted out of the kitchen screaming, only to hear Troy right behind her.

'Nooooo! Troy! Please! Don't do it!' Gabriella was pleading desperately as she knew what was going to come once Troy caught up to her, which was going to be very soon.

'Oh yes! It's a must!' Troy followed Gabriella as she went to make a sharp turn on the hardwood floors around a corner, only to find her body flinging into the opposite wall because of her slippery socks. Troy went into the wall right behind her, but his left arm took a strong hold onto her waist; causing her to struggle to get out of his grasp. All of the fighting made Troy lose his footing, resulting in him falling to the floor first, with Gabriella on top. Troy gently rolled over so he hovered closely above Gabriella.

They both stared into one another's eyes, memorizing every inch of each other. There was such a connection felt between the two of them, and to think that it had been only a few days that they had know one another. It felt something like _fate_ or _meant to be._

All they wanted to do was grab the other persons face and attack each others lips. Show each other how they truly felt, release all of their feelings and attraction towards one another. But they couldn't; it was too early for that. Now wasn't the time, even though it could very easily be made the time.

'I'll pick you up at 7:45, but I may just come earlier. It'll be a surprise.' With that being said, Troy gave Gabriella a kiss on the cheek, right next to her mouth, leaving her wanting more. He slowly got up, and pulled her up with him. He slipped his hand around the back of her neck and gave it smooth, reassuring rub, before giving her another kiss on the forehead.

With one last wink, and a soft good bye, Troy was off and left for his house. He softly shut the door behind him, and crossed over into his lawn. He unlocked the front door to an empty house; his parents were away for the weekend. Troy happily skipped up the stairs and started to get ready for the party, even though it was 5 hours away.

Meanwhile, Gabriella still hadn't moved. The smile on her face had never felt so good. Trying to snap out of her daze, Gabriella went back into the kitchen to finish cleaning up their mess, before she found herself still in a daze and walking up the stairs to her bedroom.

Oh what a night the two of them had to look forward to…

**AN: Hello again. There's seems to be a lot of fluff in this chapter, which I really love. Sorry if that's not your thing. The next chapter will be less fluff and more sexuality, if that makes any sense at all. Probably doesn't. I had so much fun writing this chapter and I hope you had just as much fun reading it. Let me know! Review, review, review!!!! The more the merrier!!! Thank you again, all of you, who continue to read and support my story!**

**FiFi xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I felt the need to once again dedicate this chapter to ****Troyellaislife****; I'm just LOVING your reviews. They make me feel like I'm actually doing a good job at this. I really, really, really hope you love this chapter, even though I think it sucks. Please let me know what you think! **

* * *

Chapter 7

Music was blasted throughout Gabriella's house as she was getting ready for her little outing with Troy. She didn't want to call it a date, because it couldn't really be considered that. He had just invited her to tag along to a party with him; that was all.

She found herself once again standing in her closet desperately searching for something to wear. Gabriella had gotten out of the shower a little while ago. Her hair was already done in sultry curls that hung far down her bare back. Her makeup was perfected already: not too much, but a little more than a little. A towel was wrapped around her body, and was not keeping her warm at all.

What to do? She just couldn't seem to find anything that was just right. Glancing across all of her clothes once more, she spotted a large bag on the floor that she must have missed when she was putting all of her clothes away earlier.

Tonight must have been her lucky night because the outfit in the bag was perfect. Everything about it was just perfect. Now all that she needed to do was get changed.

Just as she was unwrapping herself, the doorbell rang. She knew it wasn't Troy because it was only around 6:45; he wasn't due for another hour.

She had no choice but to run downstairs in her towel because her bathrobe was in the washer machine at the moment. Oh well, she just wouldn't open the door all the way.

Making it down the stairs fast was hard while holding a towel, a very short towel, securely to your body. Gabriella made it to the door safely, even though she almost slipped three times.

'Alright, alright, I'm coming!'

Whoever was at the door was very impatient, as they kept ringing the door bell.

'What?!' She gave an attitude as she swung the door open, completely forgetting her previous plan to do the complete opposite. Her mouth soon dropped open when she saw who was on the other side though.

'Troy?! What are you doing here? I still have like, and hour!'

Oh. My. God. Gabriella was standing directly in front of his face, out in the open, naked. _Naked. _He couldn't speak. Nothing was coming out. Nothing. His jaw was almost down on the ground, but Gabriella came to his rescue as she used her pointer finger to lift his jaw up and shut his mouth for him.

She didn't feel that embarrassed at all, shockingly. She actually felt kind of free, if that makes any sense. She was standing in front of an amazingly hot and attractive guy, wearing a very short piece of cloth around her body, and she wasn't stressing over what her body looked like.

A deep blush rose on Troy's face as he realized he had been caught staring. She was just so gosh darn gorgeous. She looked amazing with her clothes on, and now that he had seen her with only a towel on, he couldn't help but want more, a lot more, and fast.

But no. He couldn't. He promised himself not to rush things. He wanted to open up to her, and have her open up to him. He wanted them to become the best of friends, and create the tightest bond possible. He wanted to show her that she mattered and that she didn't have to live life alone. He was going to show her what a true friendship is, and eventually what a true relationship is.

'Um…sorry.' Two words were all Troy could get out without his voice cracking.

Troy's sudden change of behavior definitely didn't go unnoticed by Gabriella.

'It's okay. I just have to get dressed and then I'll be done. Come on, let's go upstairs.' She definitely didn't want things to get uncomfortable but of course it was a little awkward that she was standing naked plus a towel right in front of a very attractive guy who she has already slept in the same bed with. Oh well.

Going up the stairs, Gabriella never thought about the fact that her towel was short, and Troy was right behind her. Needless to say, Troy couldn't help but stare. She was a gorgeous girl, and he was a guy, so it was quite hard for him to keep his head out of the gutter.

Troy cleared his throat as they continued to climb up the stairs in hopes that he could advert his eyes from her amazing back side. He found himself looking at her feet instead, and what he saw next was shocking.

This amazing, innocent, little girl that lived all by herself had a tattoo. Gabriella had a tattoo. Wow, that was a _real_ turn on for Troy. It made him think that she was some how dirty and a rebel. Troy found it extremely attractive.

'What's that on your foot?' He wasn't going to just ignore it; he wanted to hear the story behind it.

'Oh, um, just a tattoo.' Gabriella had never told anyone about her tattoo, besides her mother, whom she got it with. It was kind of a little secret that she always kept to herself. It was something she would only tell someone if she felt really close to them or if she knew she could trust them with all of her heart.

Troy was very persistent though and he really wanted to know, and she stumbled under the pressure and decided to tell him.

On her the right inside side of her left foot was four tiny symbols.

'It's the Chinese symbol for eternal love. It was actually my mom's idea. She has the same one but on the other foot. She wanted me to have something that I could always look at to remind myself that she will always love me even when she can't be here. I love it, and I'll never regret doing it. It's kind of like our own little secret. I've actually never told anyone about this, except for you.'

By the end of her explanation, Gabriella had turned her face away in shyness. That truly was a deep secret and the fact that she had told someone else about it, let alone a guy that she hadn't even know for a week was a big deal to her. Troy picked up on this thankfully, and was very happy that she felt okay telling him about it.

'That's amazing. Your mom sounds like a great woman. My mom or dad would never suggest something like that. They aren't that cool.'

'Oh, I'm sure they're plenty cool, tattoos just aren't for everyone.'

'Trust me, they aren't cool at all. You'll have to meet them sometime.'

'I'm looking forward to it.' And there they went again with that cheesy cute little smile that they both gave one another. It was very evident that there was an attraction between the two, but neither one knew how to go about it.

'I think it's pretty hot.' Troy certainly broke the silence. The straightforwardness and attraction in Troy's voice shocked Gabriella and caused her to jump a little.

'Um…well…that wasn't my aim, but it's nice to know you think that. I think I'm going to go get changed. I'll be right back, make yourself at home.' With that, Gabriella grabbed her bag of clothes and headed into her bathroom.

Troy took this opportunity to look around her room more closely. The last time that he was in here, he was asleep and it was dark, so he couldn't really see anything. She had an amazing style, and her room told him a lot about her. There were pictures everywhere, and on one wall behind her desk there were numerous cream painted cork boards with pictures tacked on them. Not even half of the boards were filled and Troy decided that they needed to take some pictures together to put up there.

'Okay, now that were both ready and we have like 45 minutes of free time, what would you like to do?'

Gabriella stepped out of her bathroom in what she thought was an okay outfit: For a top she was wearing a charcoal colored soft knit swingy halter-top, trimmed with braided metallic leather detailing around the scoopneck, which was finished with braided halter straps. For a bottom she wore a pair of 4-pocket jeans cut in a skinny fit which were tapered and cropped short at the ankles so they looked like caprices. She decided on her favorite pair of black leather Maryjane's with double buckled straps and finished with a tall stacked heel and a hidden platform. Those were in her hands as she didn't feel like putting them on yet. Her entire outfit was from her favorite store Urban Outfitters.

Once again, she made his jaw drop. She just couldn't stop having that effect on him. In his eyes, she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his entire life. Man, did he get lucky.

'Well…um…we…well…'

No words were coming out of his mouth that made any sense. Gabriella couldn't help but giggle at his current condition. Sure, she thought she looked okay when she looked into the mirror, but she didn't think she was anything special. It felt good, no; great to be around someone who thought that she always looked spectacular.

It was definitely a new feeling for her, and there was no doubt in her mind that she loved it. Even with this, though, she wasn't going to get ahead of herself and become big headed.

'How about we start a movie? We won't get through much of it, but we can always save it for later. Come on, let's go downstairs.'

Still with his jaw hanging low, he quickly obeyed her when he saw her move towards the door. She was waiting for him at the top of the stairs; one hand holding her shoes, the other was being stretched out towards him implying she wanted him to take it. Of course he took it and escorted her down the stairs.

* * *

A while later both looked up at the clock from their seats on the couch and decided it was time to head out to the party. Troy took Gabriella's hand and they headed towards her front door. After she locked up her house and turned a few lights on they made their way to Troy's car. Gabriella gratefully accepted Troy opening her door and helping her step up into his car.

Troy made his way around the car to his side and hopped in. In seconds he had backed out of the driveway and they were on their way to Jason's house for the party.

The ride to his house was filled with amazing conversations about one another. Troy filled Gabriella in on his parents and what they do. His dad, Jack, is the head basketball coach for Santa Rosa College, a small state college just a few towns over from Albuquerque. He's been head coach for as long as Troy can remember.

His mother, Madeline, or Maddie for short, is a radiation oncologist. Although Gabriella already knows what that is, she let Troy explain to her that Maddie spends her days examining cancer patients and determine the type of radiation that will be used, as well as the amount or dose, and the number and length of treatments.

Gabriella found it to be sweet that he actually knew so much about his mother's job. Most people would be completely turned off by it and not care at all, but he did, which she found very charming and attractive.

In return, Gabriella explained to Troy that her mother, Isabella, or Bella for short, works in the health care marketing field. Her company is constantly moving her around from headquarter to headquarter, but Bella made them promise that they won't move her again until after Gabi graduates. This same job is also what keeps Bella away from Gabi for weeks at a time.

Eventually Troy pulled onto Jason's street and it was clear that the party was already in full swing. Troy came to a stop and jumped out of the car, making his way over to Gabriella's side and helped her out. Gabriella clung tightly onto Troy's hand when they started walking. She didn't know anyone in there and was petrified that something could happen to her and she wouldn't know what to do.

'Hey…look at me.' Troy took Gabriella's face in his hands and stared deeply and affectionately into her eyes. 'You're not going to lose me; I'm going to be by your side the entire night. I brought you here, and I'm going to leave with you too. Don't worry, okay?'

'If you promise.' She looked up into his eyes with her own puppy dog like eyes, begging for him to reassure her once again that he wasn't going to abandon her.

'With all of my heart.' With that Troy gave her a kiss on her forehead, another reassuring smile, grabbed her hand and led her towards the door. He was very anxious to introduce her to all of his friends; he was dying to know what they think of her.

Troy had spent a long time on the phone earlier with his best friend Chad, who was also coming to the party. He couldn't stop smiling when he talked about Gabi. Eventually, Chad just hung up on him because he couldn't stand all of the lovey-dovey talk Troy was doing. Of course, Chad promised that he would bring his girlfriend, Taylor, and he would suggest that they get to know each other.

The front door swung right open and revealed a house full of teenagers hoping to get wasted that night. The music was blasted and Troy could barely hear himself think. The grip on his hand tightened and Troy turned back to Gabriella and smiled at her once more.

The two of them squeezed through the crowd in hopes of making it to the kitchen to grab something to drink.

On the way there, Gabi tried to take in her surroundings of all of the people, hoping that maybe one of them would want to befriend her.

'Troy! Hey man! Over here!'

Gabriella looked up searching for the person behind the loud voice and saw an African American guy with extremely bushy hair. The two of them seemed to know one another, so Gabriella just followed Troy as he pulled her along. The two guys shared a manly handshake before Troy turned to face Gabriella.

'Gabriella, this is my best friend Chad. Chad, this is my new neighbor I was telling you about, Gabriella.'

'Hi, it's nice to finally meet you.' Gabriella stuck her hand out towards him not the least bit shy. She didn't know him and he didn't know her, so why start off making him think you're some shy, weak girl?

'Oh, the pleasure is _all_ mine. Trust me when I say this: I've heard A LOT about you.' The wink didn't go unnoticed by Gabi, and she just politely smiled back at him. 'This is my girlfriend, Taylor. She's also in our grade. I think you two will find you have a lot in common.'

Once again, Gabriella politely stuck out her hand towards Taylors, and the two girls smiled at each other. 'Wanna head outside? I can show you around a bit if you want?' asked Taylor.

Gabriella looked towards Troy, who flashed her a reassuring smile, encouraging her to follow Taylor.

'Um…sure. I'll be back Troy. Bye.' Gabriella flashed him her amazing smile and gave a small wave towards him before she moved on to follow Taylor.

Taylor looped her arm through Gabriella's and led her outside so they could actually breathe.

'So, you just moved here right?'

'Yup. A few days ago. Friday was my first day of school, but it kind of sucked, until the very end when I met Troy. He's been so nice to me; I don't know what I would do without him.'

'Yah, Troy is pretty amazing. I'm glad that he actually went out on a limb and talked to you. Usually he's really shy around girls, and lets them come to him. But seeing as he came to you, that speaks volumes. He must really like you.'

'You really think so? No guy has ever been interested in me, at least as far as I know. But then again I've never been interested in guys. Well, I mean, I'm not like interested in girls or anything, it's just th-'

'Gabriella! I get it, don't worry. You were just focusing on school and your studies, not guys. That's exactly how I was until I decided enough was enough and I went after what I wanted. Now look at me! I have a boyfriend, who is a jock! Never saw that coming.'

'So, tell me all about yourself. I could use a really good friend, and I have a feeling your going to be it,' Taylor nicely demanded.

The two girls spent the next half-hour talking about everything that came to mind and learned a lot about one another. It became clear to the two girls that they were going to become very close to one another.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen with Troy and Chad, Chad couldn't stop congratulating Troy on befriending Gabriella.

'You are so lucky, you know. Just beware; when people start to see the two of you together, they are going to notice her and how beautiful she is. Some guys just might start to think that they can get with her. Keep a tight hold on her and don't ever let her go. She's definitely a keeper.'

'Thanks Chad. I really love all of this mushy stuff you're laying on me. Don't worry, I'm not letting her go any time soon, and if I have to make it clear that she's off limits, I will.'

'Fine by me man. Oh, look who's coming now!' Both Taylor and Gabriella decided to come back inside and check up on the guys.

'Hello ladies, did you have a nice chat?' asked Troy as he brought Gabriella closer to his body and wrapped his arm over her shoulder.

'We had a very nice chat indeed. I sense the beginning of a beautiful friendship. What do you say we go dance?' The last part was whispered into Troy's ear by Gabriella and Troy didn't miss the mischievous look plaster on Gabi's face either.

'I'd be honored.' With a wink, Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and dragged her onto the dance floor.

All of a sudden, the music seemed to get louder, there were more people around them, their bodies were connected endlessly, and both of their personalities changed instantly.

The normal Gabriella was gone, and was replaced with the sexy, seductive, provocative, and flirtatious side of her that she rarely showed anyone. It wasn't that she was shy, or that she was hiding it, it was that she just had no reason to show it. Until now that is.

Troy's hormones were bolting up and down through his entire body. He had never felt something like this before in his life. Gabriella's back was up against Troy's front, her hands griped his thighs as she was shorter than him. Troy's hands had slid under her shirt and were holding tightly and soothingly onto her bare stomach. Gabi continually moved up and down fast, meeting the intense beat of the blasted music.

Neither one of them had the ability to think. Their minds were fogged over and all that was left was this incredibly intense feeling of arousal, attraction, seduction, and passion. They couldn't get enough of one another.

Never has Gabriella ever been so bold to do something like this. She preferred to keep to herself and focus on her studies and taking good care of herself. Troy brought out a different side of her though. After she became convinced that she wasn't alone in this world, she felt the desire to finally let lose and be who she really is.

With that being said, it's not like Gabriella is some kind of a 'sex kitten' or 'a naughty devious girl,' but she wanted to have fun and experience something fresh and new. She wanted to experience what girls her age were supposed to experience. It just so happened, too, that there was someone else who was interested in experiencing the same exact thing: Troy Bolton.

* * *

**AN: There you have it, I'm so sorry it took me forever to finish it. It was just so hard to write, I couldn't do it all in one sitting like so many other authors seem to be able to do. I wish I could do that, really! I'll have to work on that. If any of you have suggestions of what you would like to see happen next, or of tips or suggestions period, please let me know, I'm dying to hear what you think. Also, I'm not too thrilled about how this chapter turned out; I really want to know your honest opinion. I love you all, and thank you AGAIN for reading and reviewing my story. It means the world to me!**

**FiFi xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you all again for the reviews! They put a smile on my face, that's for sure. I'm going to wait for a lot more reviews this time around before I work on my next chapter. Please help me out with some ideas! I hope you like it, here it is… **

* * *

Chapter 8 

Have you ever experienced a time when there simply were no thoughts going through your head? There were no words being silently spoken to you, there was no voice at all. It was a completely blank atmosphere, and you didn't even notice it. You would try to remember it happening, feel like it had, but still couldn't put your finger on it. Then you would try to recreate it again, and of course you failed because you thought about it too much. It only happens when your mind is in another world. You aren't paying attention to what you are doing, and you aren't thinking before you do it. You simply allow your body to do what it wants to do and you set yourself free. Afterwards, when you start to think again, you comment on how amazing it was and wish that you could do it again. Of course, that's pretty much impossible.

This is exactly what was going on with a certain hot and heavy couple demanding one another on the crowded dance floor

Alcohol wasn't needed by the two hormonal teens. There was enough emotional intoxication melting off of the two to last a life time. They were on another planet as they moved their bodies together as one. No words were spoken, no thought about what to do next was given, and they found themselves having the time of their lives.

The music continued to get louder, harder, and demanded more thrusting and grinding action. It was one of the most intense moments of the two's life. Sweat was visible on their faces, arms, neck, and god only knows where else. They couldn't stop their hands from roaming one another's body continuously. There was no self-consciousness felt for either one of them. They felt completely confident in themselves doing what they were doing, which was a brand new feeling for both of them.

Sure, Troy had dated before. He may be the most attractive guy at East High, but that didn't mean that he was one to use that to his advantage to score every girl at school. Most of them were dumb, a fake blonde, not athletic, or a whore, or all of those combined plus more. He just wasn't interested in any of them and completely tuned them out.

But the day that he found out that there was a new girl in school, he was determined to talk to her and see if there was any hope left for him in this world that he could actually meet a beautiful, real, and amazing girl. Man, was he right.

Gabriella on the other hand, had never been within two inches of another guy before. The most she had done was shake the hand of one of her mother's friend's son, who they were trying to pair up. She just wasn't interested. Life was too short to be wasted on trying to love someone and spending all of your time with them. She had better things to do.

Slowly but surely, the minds of the two teenagers were changing and reconsidering lust, love, and relationships altogether. They felt things that that had never felt before. They started to think about one another every second of the day, and wish that the other one was there with them. They had grown to love the feeling of their arms brushing up against each others, how it felt to wake up in each others arms, what it was like for the first thing you saw in the morning to be his or her eyes. It was strange to them that they could ever want something, or someone, that much.

'She's perfect. Absolutely perfect. Now all we have to do is hope that Troy see's that too,' confessed Taylor as she and Chad stood off to the side witnessing the amazing chemistry and heat between Troy and Gabriella.

'I think he already does,' was Chad's reply.

Both Taylor and Chad had stood back for a long time and watched every failed attempt Troy made to meet and like a decent girl. It broke their hearts watching him sulk around day after day, knowing that all he needed was a good girl to cheer him up.

Troy's time was finally coming, though. By the way he and Gabi were moving on the dance floor, it was very evident that it was start of something that could last a lifetime.

Eventually the party was coming to an end and people were starting to clear out. It was almost 1:30 in the morning, and everyone was beyond exhausted.

The two of them had reluctantly stopped dancing about an hour ago as Gabriella's feet felt like they were going to fall off. They now sat right next to each other, shoulder to shoulder, squished together in a love seat.

'I guess we should be going. It's really late, you must be tired.' Troy could see Gabriella's body was starting to fade away into dreamland.

'Well…I'm not that tired…just my feet…and….just…' Gabriella's eyes slowly fluttered closed and her body started to tip. Thankfully, Troy was next to her and prevented her from falling.

'I'll take that as a 'Why yes Troy! You are so smart! Please do take me home!'' Troy couldn't help himself but use the grisliest voice he could muffle up, causing Taylor to burst out in laughter and Chad to look away in embarrassment for his friend.

'I guess I'll be talking to you later, I'm going to bring Sleeping Beauty over here home. Tell Jason I said thanks for inviting us.' Troy gently placed Gabriella's body up straight so he could get up off of the chair.

'I'm so glad that you brought Gabriella. She is so sweet and nice. Not to mention the perfect girl for you,' said Taylor with a little wink that didn't go unnoticed by Troy. He understood what she was implying, but he didn't want to rush anything with Gabriella. He was determined to make this right, and going slow was what had to be done.

Troy carefully slid his right arm under Gabriella's knees, and placed his left hand on her lower back. With ease he lifted her up into his arms bridal style and carried her out the door and to his car. Somehow he managed to open the passenger's door and he softly placed her down. He buckled her into the seat, quietly closed her door, and made his way over to his side.

He had been driving for a little bit when he came to a red light. Troy found himself being drawn to look over to her sleeping body and memorized ever bit of her. She still looked beautiful even after all of the dancing they had done. She looked like a little angle as she was curled up in a ball on the seat with Troy's jacket over her limp body. Her left hand had somehow found its way to the stick shift, and laid itself over Troy's right hand.

A smile started to form on his lips at the smallest of actions she made. She was just the cutest.

Finally, Troy pulled up Gabriella's driveway and shut his car off. He looked to his left to see that no lights were on in his house, meaning no one was home. Quietly, Troy got out of his car and made his way over to Gabi. He was smart enough to search for her keys before he picked her up and realized how screwed he was, and once he had them in his hand, he gracefully picked her up once again bridal style and made his way to her front door.

Thankfully she is as light as a feather, so it wasn't too hard to carry her. When Troy got inside, he made his way up the stairs and down the hallway towards Gabriella's bedroom. Once inside, he tenderly laid her body down on her bed and went to take her shoes off. Troy would never understand the purpose of high heels and how it was humanly possible at all for anyone to walk in them. He found them to be crazy, even though she did look really good in them.

Troy debated whether or not he should change her, but opted against it as he didn't want to freak her out or anything when she woke up. He pulled down the covers and placed her underneath them. Then, after debating what he should do next, he bravely pealed off his shirt, grabbed another pair of basketball shorts that were too big for Gabi, put them on and then hopped into bed besides her.

Shuffling over closer to her body, Troy was able to contently rap his arms tightly around her small waist as he filled his mind of only her and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

It had been hours later when the two teens reluctantly woke up. It was the sound of their stomachs rumbling the caused them to stir. Both had smiled innocently at one another while lying in each other's arms, before Troy suggested they fill themselves up.

They were now downstairs in Gabriella's kitchen searching for any type of sustenance, which was not easy, considering Gabi was days overdue for some food shopping. While opening cabinet doors, the phone rang, causing Gabi to jump up in shock. Troy couldn't help himself but laugh, and then he retrieved the cordless phone and gave it to her.

'Thank you,' left Gabriella's mouth softly and sweetly.

'Hello?'

_'Gabi hunnie! It's mother! How is everything going?' _

'Mom! Hi, I was wondering when you were going to call me. I was starting to get worried.'

_'Oh I didn't mean to worry you dear, I'm so sorry. Things have just been so busy. I landed in Boston a few hours ago, and I'm in my hotel room right now getting ready for our business dinner. I've been dying to call you though; I have the most amazing news!'_

'What happened, they told you you're coming home?' There was a small hint of sarcasm in her voice, mainly because she knew that this wasn't the case, but she just wanted to make it clear to her mom once more how miserable she was without her. It may be kind of harsh, but a part of Gabriella really wanted to make her mom feel guilty about what she was doing. She wanted someone else to hurt with her.

_'Oh, I wish. Trust me; I really do dear. But, this may make up for it all. __My boss and I were talking on the plane ride to Boston and he informed me of a new business venture that they are planning to take on. It seems that they want to take the business on the road, and travel through some of the states. He also said he wants me to be his right-hand-girl. It's a great opportunity for me, this is the next big move for me; the one I've been waiting for my entire life.'_

Tears were starting to form in Gabriella's eyes, as she quickly read between the lines of what her mother was saying. Basically, she meant that Gabi was going to be all on her own for a very, very long time. This just made her furious.

_'Anyways, the good news for you is that the first state that the next state that we are traveling to is Hawaii! And the best part is that he said I could bring two other people! Isn't that fabulous?'_

'Wow that sure is Mom. I'm so happy for you. Who are you going to bring?' The idea of Bella bringing Gabriella along with her never crossed her mind. Bella didn't like to mix her professional life with her personal life too often.

_'Well, you of course! And I thought it would be a nice treat for you to bring along on of your new friends! Maybe…Troy?'_

'You must be joking! No, are you seriously telling me the truth right now? Please tell me this isn't a dream!' Gabriella's heart beat was starting to pick up at the thought of her spending her days laying on a beach getting a gorgeous tan, in Hawaii. Hawaii. Heaven. Then, the thought of her doing all this with _Troy_ by her side, that just made her want to pass out.

_'I promise this is the dead truth! It's just perfect! I mean, not only will we get to spend some time together, but when I have to go do some business, you won't be alone and you'll have Troy right by your side! It's just perfect. And all the while we'll be in Hawaii, a beautiful, amazing dream island.__ We'll be together in paradise, having the time of our lives.__Even better, it's scheduled for over Thanksgiving break, so you won't miss__ too__ much school, maybe just a day or two.'_

'This is incredible Mom! You seriously just made my day. Are you sure about the whole me bringing you know who part though?' For a few minutes there, Gabriella was beginning to wonder if her mom thought Troy was a girl. Gabriella had never had boys around her, or her house, so she never had a chance to see what her mom would be like with boys around. Apparently, she was pretty cool about it.

_'__I am 100 percent__ sure about you bringing Troy along. I trust you with all of my heart __dear;__ I know you understand that there are consequences to your actions. I have __complete faith in you. Of course__ it all__ matters what his parents think.__ I haven'__t m__et them yet, so I don't __know how they will feel about all of this__. But talk to him, persuade him that it's a great idea, and have him talk to his parents. I'll e-mail you all the info when I go into work tomorrow morning. This has potential to be __an __incredibly __amazing__ vacation__ I really hope he can come.'_

'So do I Mom, so do I.'

By this point, Gabriella had turned her back to Troy, as she didn't want him to see the enormous blush all over her face. Millions of thoughts were running through her head of all of the amazing and fun things that the two of them could do together. She was a little worried though by the fact that it wasn't like they were girlfriend and boyfriend or anything, and the last thing that she wanted was for this trip to be awkward.

_'All right hunnie, I'm leaving the future of this vacation __in your hands. I'm sure you can handle it. I have to head downstairs to the lobby; everyone is leaving in ten minutes. But I'll call you tomorrow to get an update, alright dear?'_

'Of course Mom, have fun tonight! I love you.'

_'I love you too, baby, good night, sleep tight.'_

After they both hung up the phone, Gabriella finally turned around and couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of her: Troy was standing next to the stove, wearing her mom's chef apron that said 'kiss the cook' on it, with a spatula in his right hand. Below him lay a pan and in it were two pancakes cooking. She had had no clue that he was doing this while she was on the phone.

Turning her smiling face to the left a little bit, she saw the dinning room table set up with two plates, glasses, two sets of silverware, maple syrup, butter, and pancake "snow". He was just the most amazing person in the entire world. Simply the best.

* * *

**AN: You know it's weird; I had absolutely no intention at all of writing the chapter to turn out like this. I was actually going to have them do something completely different. I was just writing, and this popped into my head and I thought 'that could be fun.' I hope that wasn't a stupid move. Tell me what you think. I could really use some help as to what to write next. Please review!! Thank you for reading!**

**FiFi xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: ****Hey everyone! First off, I just wanted to let ****Cole-rulez**** know that I put a little something something in here for you. I hope you figure it out. Thank you all for the reviews, they make my day and I can't stop smiling! It feels great to know that I'm doing a good job at this and that there are some people out there that really appreciate my work. Thank you again, please keep it up! So we just had a major snow storm here in Massachusetts, ****and for some reason I got the urge to go and finish this chapter****. Pretty weird. I hope you like ****it;**** let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

It has been two weeks since Gabriella's mother had invited her and Troy to accompany her to Hawaii. It's also been two weeks of Gabi trying to talk to Troy about it, but every time that she did, she would chicken out.

These past two weeks of Gabriella's life has been the best two of her entire life. She no longer dreaded going to school every day, which was actually now one of her highlights. Taylor had been absolutely amazing to her. She showed her every single in and out to the school. Taylor also introduced Gabriella to her friends: Kelsi, the sweet musical girl who loves life and will stick up for you every second of the day, Sharpay, the drama driven girl. Sharpay was extremely kind to Gabi, and immediately took her under her wing. Then there was Zeke, the sentimental basketball player who was very warm and welcoming to her. Jason seemed to be a little out there; maybe his brain just wasn't screwed on right. Then there was Chad, who couldn't be any cooler. It was very clear that he would protect her against everything. He was almost like a big brother to her.

Everyone was extremely warm and welcoming to Gabriella, which was an incredible sigh of relief. She found herself spending her school days learning about interesting topics with great teachers. She spent her days laughing all of the time, which made her a much happier person.

But the best highlight of her life these days would all come down to one person: Troy. He was simply amazing.

It had become a ritual for Troy to pick her up every morning, and occasionally he ended up waking her up too with a sweet good morning kiss on the cheek, just narrowly missing her lips once again. He would wake up extra early just so he could have the satisfaction of seeing her when she first opened up her eyes in the morning; the moment in the day when she looked the most beautiful. She looked beautiful all day though. Sometimes he would surprise her with breakfast as she walked down the stairs into her kitchen, which resulted in an enormous grin to spread on her face. They would ride off to school together, and Gabi would rest her hand on top of his the entire ride there.

All day long they would try their hardest to see one another. Thankfully, they did have a lot of classes together: AP Chemistry, 12 British Literature, AP Trigonometry, Honors Sociology, and Honors Spanish 4. They always tried to make sure that they were sitting next to or near one another. Even when they didn't have classes together, if they every saw one another in the hallway but couldn't stop to talk, Troy would always flash her his charming wink and a smile and keep going.

After school Troy would go to basketball practice and Gabriella would sit up in the stands and wait for him to finish. Instead of doing her homework, she always found herself staring at him the entire time. Of course Troy felt her eyes on him and didn't even bother to look; he knew it was her. That made him want to work harder and be the best that he could. He wanted to make her proud.

Wait…what was he saying? Why would he need to make her proud? He was going crazy, it's not like she's him mom or dad or anything. She's his neighbor, who just happens to be a girl, and just happens to be extremely attractive.

He refused to rush things though, no matter how drawn to her he may be. He promised himself that he was going to take things slow, and simply enjoy in being in her presence.

He was going to start on this promise today, actually. After quickly changing in the locker room he sprinted out of there and headed towards the lobby where Gabriella would wait for him every day.

'Hey you.' Although out of breath, Troy managed to make it sound soft and affectionate.

'Hi, you did great at practice today.' Gabriella couldn't help but smile after realizing that he had run all the way to the lobby just so he wouldn't keep her waiting any longer; how sweet.

'Thanks, we got a lot done today, I'm quite satisfied. Coach even agreed to let us have the Saturday morning off, so we don't have to go for an early morning run. I can finally sleep in!'

Gabriella hopped off of the table that she had been sitting on and Troy casually took all of Gabi's books from her arms. He added her books to his own pile and griped them with only one arm, so his other could find her had and entwine their fingers together.

'Mmm, sounds like heaven.'

'It's only heaven if you're joining me,' Troy said with a wink.

'Haha, you're so funny Troy!' Gabriella sarcastically laughed at Troy while swinging their arms back and forth.

They had reached Troy's car and he gracefully opened Gabriella's passenger door for her, accepted her thank you, put their books in his trunk, and jumped into the driver's seat and started the car up.

'So I'm taking you out tonight. Just though I would let you know,' said Troy with a cute smirk on his face.

'Oh are you? Well, that was nice of you to tell me. Is this like a date?'

'No, not a date. We aren't there yet. This is strictly one friend taking another friend out and having the time of their lives. I promise, you're going to have a ball. I'm going to make you laugh so hard you'll beg me to stop.'

_We aren't there yet. Oh. My. God. __Did Troy really just say that?_

'Really? We'll, I accept your challenge, and I can't wait for our little 'get together.' What should I wear?'

'Something casual, jeans and a shirt I guess. Nothing fancy at all. We're just going to go somewhere to be kids again.'

This made Gabriella smile. The fact that Troy was trying to ease her stress about having to grow up too fast made her heart beat faster. He was so amazing.

'I can't wait.'

* * *

Gabriella had chosen to wear her favorite American Eagle dark wash jeans and her black and white splatter paint tee from Urban Outfitters. Her hair was pulled back in an adorable curly, messy ponytail with small strands of curls hanging down. She looked like she had just rolled out of bed. On her feet was her most worn out pair of Converse gray faded low sneakers. Gabi was quite satisfied with her outfit and thought she looked pretty good.

It was 4:00 on the dot when her doorbell rang and she raced down the stairs, narrowly avoiding falling on her face in the process. When she reached the door she swung it wide open and flew into his opened arms giving him the biggest hug possible.

'Good to see you too my little hyper amigo. Are you ready?'

Gabriella pulled out of Troy's warm embrace and walked back inside to grab her purse. She locked the door and chased after Troy to his car.

They were now on the road and Gabriella couldn't hold in her curiosity any longer.

'So where are you taking me?'

'Well, I would tell you but then it wouldn't be a surprise any more. We can't have that happen, now can we?'

'Oh, of course we can have that happen!'

'I don't think so, you'll just have to wait and see my little eager one.'

Gabriella decided to give Troy the silent treatment after that and turned to face out the window, which Tory found both amusing and cute.

About ten minutes later they finally arrived at the surprise destination, and after they both got out of the car Gabi's face immediately lit up. He definitely knew how to cheer a girl up.

'Mikey's Crazy Bowling House! This is going to be so much fun! Thank you for bringing me here Troy.' Gabriella once again gave Troy a huge hug before the two of them headed inside for an evening filled with adventure.

Every Friday bowling isn't just bowling anymore at Mikey's. All of the lights are turned off and are replaced with multi-colored spotlights that automatically move in different directions. In the very center of the ally's is a large disco ball that spins all night long. The music was blasted and there was a DJ. Their ears were filled with Rihanna, Chris Brown, Cascada, Justin Timberlake, Kanye West, Nickelback, Fergi, Good Charlotte, and every other song out there that was loud, fast, up-beat, and intense. It was almost impossible for Troy and Gabriella to hear one another, but they eventually adjusted to screaming.

Neither one of them could hear themselves think any more; all they could do was simply following their hearts, which just happened to express their true desires. The flirtation, lust, desire, attraction, teasing and toying around had reached a new high. It was as intense as ever and neither one wanted to stop. This was both so new and exciting to the two of them that they found themselves craving it every single second.

Although Gabriella loved to bowl, truth be told, she hadn't picked up a bowling ball in about four years. Of course Troy was more than happy to show her how it's done though. The close contact between the two during this was intense and felt better than good. When his body was no longer touching hers she couldn't help but feel a little sad.

They kept on the bowling for almost an hour when Gabriella finally collapsed on top of Troy's lap, extremely tired.

She moved her arms around his neck and moved her mouth towards his ears so he could hear her. 'I can't go on any longer. My feet hurt, and my stomach won't stop growling.'

Troy smiled and turned to her and grabbed her head to bring it to his mouth so he could respond back. 'Well then we must put some food in little Gabi's rumbling stomach. I actually thought that that was the music, guess not.'

This created a small blush to form on Gabriella's cheeks, before she got up off of his lap and took her bowling shoes off. Together they returned their shoes and headed outside once again to his car.

* * *

For once the only customers that Eddy's Diner had on a Friday night was an adorable teenage couple sitting in the corner booth right next to one another. Usually the place was packed, but for some reason tonight wasn't its night.

'This place is amazing. I've never seen anything like it. Thank you for bringing me here Troy.'

'Trust me, it's my pleasure. I've been coming here for as long as I can remember, it's always been a favorite of mine.'

'Is this where you take all of the ladies to wow them?'

Troy wasn't a player; he chose to ignore girls actually, considering the lack of selection at East High. The last thing that Troy wanted was for Gabriella to think that he slept around, or that he broke girls' hearts left and right. He wanted Gabriella to know that when it came to relationships and being with someone, he was serious about it, and would only commit to it if she really meant the world to him, which she did.

'I've actually never taken a girl here before, and I never would, except if that girl is you though.'

'Really? Why me?'

'Well, for starts, you fit in amazingly well here. You aren't the type of girl that would expect to always go out to some five star restaurant. If I took any other girl here, she wouldn't consider it romantic at all, and would probably refuse to come in the door in the first place. You're a real girl Gabriella, your family may have some money, but that doesn't reflect upon your personality. Even with our huge houses to go home to, you still love the idea of going somewhere that isn't as nice, you're really grounded and down-to-earth. I've never meet someone else like that before.'

'Wow, thanks Troy. That was really sweet of you to say all of that.' She was truly touched by his words; she has never had a guy say those things to her before.

The mood had suddenly changed between the two of them and they couldn't hold their bodies back from slowly leaning into one another. It was blue looking into brown and brown looking into blue. They were both staring deeply into one another's soul and admiring all of their features that they loved. They were getting so close to one another that they were just millimeters away from lips meeting lips.

'So what can I get you two tonight?' asked the waitress.

Their heads snapped back as they looked away from one anther. They weren't embarrassed that they had almost kissed; they were embarrassed that they were interrupted by a complete stranger.

Troy ordered for the two of them and they filled there time waiting by engaging in a peaceful conversation about anything that came to mind. They couldn't help but smile to their selves every time they would think about their almost kiss though.

The food quickly came and Troy proceed to steal some of her food, while feeding her his own. They shared one strawberry smoothie with two straws and laughed out loud the entire time. There was no doubt that this was the best dinner both of them had ever had.

* * *

A while later both Troy and Gabriella had returned to Gabi's house. They walked hand in hand up to her door, and when Troy went to say good bye, Gabi stopped him.

'Why don't you stay a while? I know you want to. Plus, I have something I've been meaning to talk to you about…'

* * *

**AN: Well there you have it! I'm not quite certain on how I'm going to go about the whole Hawaii thing yet, so I put in this little filler. If you have any ideas or suggestions, please help me out and let me know! I also just put up a new possible story, ****Without You I'm Incomplete.**** I'm so proud of it and I love it, so if you haven't read it yet, I strongly suggest doing so. Thank you all again for reading, and don't forget to review!!!!!**

**FiFi xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hello again! First off, this chapter is dedicated to**YaDoDOBird **because I'm jealous of these characters too. Lol. I want to thank **Sakura2234, xoxstargazerxox, em's-imagination, heebeejeebees, YaDoDOBird, carito06, Cole-rulez and beachblondi101 **for reviewing the last chapter. I loved them all and I really appreciate it! Thank you also to everyone who read my story and continues to do so. It's all for you…**

**Chapter 10**

The two teenagers had just gotten settled on the couch in Gabriella's bedroom. Both teens had changed out of their leisurely clothes and into some more comfortable sweats. They had popped in a movie into the DVD player and were snuggled up together.

'Wasn't there something you wanted to talk to me about?' asked Troy.

'Umm…yeah. I forgot about that.'

'Well, what is it?'

'Okay, well…the other day when my mom called me and you were over, she gave me some interesting news.'

'You're not moving again are you? Because if you are I'm going to have to have a chat with your mother.'

'No Troy, it's nothing bad like that, but thanks anyways.' She couldn't help but blush at the sincerity in his voice and him not wanting her to go anywhere. It made her feel wanted and needed; two things that had become foreign.

'So it's nothing bad and you aren't moving away. I think I can handle this now. So what it is?'

'Well, my mom was telling me about how her work company is making her go on a bunch of business trips this year, one to every stupid state. She's not sure if she's going to have to attend every single one yet, but there is one that she is certain she's going to and it's Hawaii.'

'Wow, that's amazing! Your mom is really lucky. I've always wanted to go there.'

'That's funny that you say that. See, the thing is is that this business trip to Hawaii is over Thanksgiving break and she asked me to go along with her. I was hesitant at first because I knew she wouldn't ever even be around because she will always be in meetings. So then she suggested that I bring someone with me because her work gave her two extra tickets.'

'You're going to Hawaii! That's amazing! Who are you going to bring?'

Not for one second did Troy ever think that he would be the one she would invite. He's a boy after all and he has never met her mother. He knows very little about her as does she know very little about him.

'That was what I was wondering, until my mom slyly suggested someone for me. She told me that I should invite _you_ along.'

Gabriella was nervous for his reaction. If Troy said no than she was screwed and most likely wouldn't even go any more. Her fingers were crossed, that was for sure.

'_Me_?! Seriously?!'

'_You_seriously.'

'_Me_? Wow, I really don't know what to say.'

'Well, a 'yes' would be great. But I understand if you don't want to go. I mean, we've only known each other for a few weeks and all, and you haven't met my mom or anything yet, but it _was _her idea. I thought it could be fun. Plus, I would really love to have the company.'

Gabriella was getting more than worried by now. It was clear he didn't want to go, which meant that she wasn't going to go, which meant that life sucked. Great.

'Yes it is then. Of course I have to talk to my parents first. But I'd love to go to Hawaii with you!'

'Seriously?!'

'Seriously!'

'No way!'

'Yes way!'

'Oh my god!!' With that Gabriella leaped over to the other end of the couch and jumped onto Troy. With her arms wrapped tightly around his neck she gave him the most meaningful hug she could pull off. The two of them couldn't stop smiling and it was clear that this was going to be a vacation to remember forever.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Gabriella had fallen asleep in Troy's lap the previous night while they were watching the movie. When Troy noticed this he turned off the television and gently picked her body up and brought her to her bed. He carefully set her down under the covers and climbed in after her. Troy found her body and wrapped his right arm across her stomach and held her body close to his.

It was now morning and the sun was streaming into her wall of windows. Gabriella stirred a little bit but eventually fell back asleep.

So it wasn't the sun that woke the two of them up, it was the awful sound of Troy's phone ringing very loudly.

'Ughhh…make it stop!' moaned Gabriella.

'I'm going, I'm going. Here, take this.' Troy instructed Gabriella as he took his pillow and placed it over her head in an attempt to muffle the sound of his cell phone.

Troy jumped out of her warm bed and ran over to the coffee table where he left his phone last night.

'Hello?' whispered Troy into the phone.

_'Hi Troy, its mom! I just wanted to check up on you and see how everything was.'_

'Morning mom. I was actually sleeping right before you woke me up. I'm fine though.'

_'Oh I'm sorry dear. I didn't mean to wake you up. I just figured you would be up__ by__ now __considering __that its lunchtime and all. Are you at one of your __friend'__s__ house__?'_

'Yup, I'm next door at Gabriella's house right now. Remember, I took her out last night?'

_'Yes, I remember now. You know, I really want to meet this Gabriella that you can't stop talking about these days…'_

'Mom, stop. You need to stop.' Embarrassment was written all over Troy's face.

Gabriella had since removed Troy's pillow from her face and was staring deeply in admiration at Troy right now. That little blush on his cheeks wasn't unmissed by her either.

_'I'm serious Troy! Invite her over for dinner tonight for me. I hope she can make it.'_

'No mom, that's quite okay. You don't have to do that.' There was no way he was letting Gabriella meet his crazy parents.

_'Troy David Alexander Bolton, it is okay, and I do have to do this. Now hand your phone over to Gabriella right now.' _Although she may have pulled out the full name, Maddie Bolton was in no way mad at her son. She didn't get mad easily either. She simply found it quite amusing that Troy was being all embarrassed and such.

'Mommm,' whined Troy.

_'Don't 'mommm' me Troy. Now hand over the phone to Gabriella.'_

Troy said nothing more to his unforgiving mother and handed the phone over to Gabi. She had a very confused look on her face and Troy just simply shrugged his shoulders.

'Hello?' asked Gabriella shyly.

By now Troy had joined Gabriella back in bed and wrapped his arm around her waist once again.

_'Oh hi Gabriella! It's so good to finally talk to you! I'm Maddie, Troy's mother.'_

'Hi Mrs. Bolton, it's good to finally talk to you too.'

Troy was motioning with his hands under his neck and shaking his head no after he heard her talk. This made her even more confused.

'What Troy?'

_'Please call me Maddie Gabriella, I don't like being all formal. I have to deal with that a__ll day at work, it gets tiring.'_

'Oh, sure, I'm sorry.'

Troy had to burry his head in her neck after hearing what was being said. Man, did he hate his mom at this moment.

_'Don't apologize dear, it's alright. Any how, that's not why I wanted to talk to you. I was wondering if you would like to come over to our house for dinner tonight. I've been hearing so much about you these days and I'm just dying to meet this famous Gabi!'_

'Sure, I'd love to come over for dinner tonight! I can only imagine what Troy has been telling you about me. I hope its good things.'

Hearing those words Troy knew this conversation needed to end right now. After moaning into Gabi's ear, he sat up a little and gently grabbed the phone out of Gabi's hand.

'I think that's enough mother. We'll be over later. What time is supper?'

_'Oh Troy, you don't have to be embarrassed. Although it is quite clear that you like this lady. Don't worry though, I won't tell her,__ not__ yet at least. How does 5:30 sound? Dad's coming home early today.'_

'Sounds great, bye mom.'

With that Troy shut his phone and tossed it onto the floor. He turned back to Gabriella, who just happened to be laughing uncontrollably at Troy's actions.

'Are you laughing at me?'

'What? Oh, no, of course not!'

'You're laughing at me!'

'I swear, I'm not!'

'You can't just laugh at me and not get in trouble you know!'

'But…'

Gabriella had no time to finish her sentence as Troy had already dove to her and was hovering above her tickling her like crazy. Gabriella's laugh was unstoppable and happy tears were rolling down her cheeks. She was kicking and screaming, filling Troy's ears with only happiness. Being with her like this made him enjoy life a lot more. She made him a lot happier.

'Please…stop…!'

It took every single ounce of strength in Gabriella's body to do what she did next, but she did it. She was able to gain enough control over her body being tickled to gain her composure and reach her arms up and push Troy over. Instantly, Troy fell to the side of her on her bed directly on his back. Jumping up to stop Troy from moving, Gabi instantly straddled him and pinned his arms down.

'Now who's stuck?'

'How did you just do that?!' Troy was flabbergasted. The last thing that he expected was for Gabi to do that, he didn't think she had it in her.

'I have my mysterious talents you know.'

'Oh really? Do you secretly take Taekwondo lessons?'

'Maybe I do, or maybe it's just natural.'

The flirtation was up and running again between the two and they both loved it. It always made them excited.

Gabriella was currently still straddling Troy and her hair was falling into his face. Troy managed to free his right wrist from her hand that she was holding down and moved his hand towards her hair. He gently swept her hair back and placed it behind her ear. She smiled down at him as a thank you for the sweet gesture.

'What other mysterious talents do you have,' whispered Troy huskily.

Gabriella chose to use no words. Actions speak louder than words after all.

They both stared deeply into one another's eyes, and they both had a look of desire written all over their faces. Gabriella started to slowly lean into Troy and in return, Troy looked up at Gabi waiting to see what she was going to do. Her face came closer and they nuzzled their noses together, earning a smile from Troy. She turned her face to the left a little and placed a soft kiss next to the right side of Troy's mouth, and then she did the same to the other side. She brought her head up once more to stare into Troy's now closed eyes. She wasn't smiling; she was looking at him with a deep attraction and even deeper feelings.

Bringing her face down once more, she delicately placed her soft lips on top of Troy's. A bolt of lightning sparked through both of their bodies as they realized just how meaningful this kiss was. Nothing was rushed and nothing was forced. They had all the time in the world for that. It was a gentle, lingering touch of the lips and there was a slight hesitation on both parts as they touched, as if both are taking the time to memorize the feeling before they part.

Troy gently tangled his hand in Gabriella's hair in order to bring her lips down onto his again. He held her face between his hands as he gave her all that he had. The kiss was true, affectionate, devoted, passionate, warm and reverent. It was everything and more that the two of them had been dreaming of.

They both pulled away reluctantly and Troy gently brought Gabriella down to him. She snuggled in beside him and rested her head on his bare chest. Troy securely rapped his arms around her body as he placed a kiss in her hair and she place a kiss on his chest. The two of them laid in her bed all wrapped up in one another in complete bliss. Their first kiss had been perfect.

**AN: They kissed! That took me forever to make it perfect. I knew what I wanted to happen; I just didn't know how to write it. ****I loved this chapter so much, I'm so happy with it. I hope you feel the same and please let me know!!! Also, I just started a brand new story, ****Silent Admiration****, which I'm really excited about. Please check that out too and give me some reviews on it. Thanks again for supporting me, don't forget to review! Love you all!**

**FiFi xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: All I can say is that I GOT 20 REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER!!! That seriously made my entire life so much more better. Literally. I haven't been having the best week ever, and my Christmas wasn't so hot, but I felt you all deserved this. Instead of dealing with my family, I sat myself down in my room and wrote this chapter. I really, really, really hope you all love this chapter as much as I do, and please, please, please review!! Thank you ALL again, from the bottom of my heart!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Gabriella was seated at her kitchen island with her chin in her hands. Staring distantly across the room, her mind was somewhere else at the moment. Deep thoughts were running through her head and she missed the sound of the door bell ringing. A few moments later Troy sat down next to her and put his hand on her lower back.

'Hey.'

Gabriella jumped at the sound of his voice, having not realized that he was there in the first place.

'Sorry, you didn't come to the door, so I just came in,' spoke Troy in response to her shocked actions.

'Oh, that's okay. I think I was just in la la land for a while.'

Silence over took the two as Gabriella let herself go back to 'la la land' and Troy sat there a little uncomfortable.

'What is…this?' asked Gabriella suddenly as she used her hands to motion between the two of them.

'Um…I think this…' Troy repeated Gabi's hand actions, '…is air.'

'Ugh, no you moron! Not this…air. This…you and me.'

'Oh…us.'

'Yes, us. What are we?'

'What do you want us to be?'

'Well…I don't know. It's just, you're always over, we're always together, we just kissed, and I want to bring you away with me to some foreign place. I just wanted to know how you felt about all of this.'

Troy turned Gabriella's body in her chair so that she was facing him completely. He took her hands in his and starred deeply into her eyes.

'You know, before you came along I didn't really care about girls. I mean, I see them every day, but I never had a desire to be with any of them. The only ones that were ever around me don't even have brains and it was like talking to a wall. I started to learn that I was better off pretending they don't even exist. But ever since you've moved here, all I ever think about is you. Honestly, being in your presence is what I wake up for every day. I really enjoy spending my time with you, and when I'm not with you, I'm really, really bored. But I don't want to rush you or anything. You've been through a lot Gabi, and I don't want to put any more pain on your shoulders.'

'Thank you Troy, really. That was really sweet of you. But I don't really think being with you would cause pain to be put on my shoulders. I actually think my shoulders would start to heal,' said Gabriella.

'Really?'

'Really.'

'So…us?'

'Us.'

'I want there to be an us.'

'So do I.'

'Can I call you my girlfriend, then?'

'Only if I can call you my boyfriend?'

'I can manage that.'

The two of them started to slowly lean into one another. Gabi couldn't take it any longer and placed her hand on the back of his neck and brought his mouth down to hers a lot faster. The kiss was once again perfect; it was deep and meaningful, fresh and soft. It felt amazing for the two of them to finally have their feelings out in the open.

* * *

Troy gripped Gabriella's hand a little stronger as they got closer to his front door. It was 5:15 and both of their stomachs were growling. Troy's mother had insisted that Gabriella come over for dinner because Maddie was dying to meet her.

Gabriella had decided to wear one of her favorite dresses in the entire world that her mother had given to her for Christmas the previous year. It was a Dolce & Gabbana black and white leaf print silk dress. It was clinched at her waist by a small black leather belt. It had thin straps, a scoop neck, and it went to her knees. She had pulled her hair back into a breathtaking curly pony tail and had on her favorite white ballet flats that she had recently found in a lost box.

Troy was adamant about her not dressing up considering he wasn't dressed up at all. He was wearing a pair of dark washed jeans and a navy button up collard shirt that brought out his eyes. But Gabriella had insisted: she wanted to make the best impression possible on his parents; considering she was also hopping she could bring him to Hawaii with her.

'Are you nervous?' asked Troy.

'My stomach is going to burst with butterflies pretty soon.'

'Don't get yourself so worked up about this. My mom is going to love you, and I don't really think my dad's opinion matters too much.'

'Of course your dad's opinion matters! What if he hates me?!'

'How could anyone hate you?' Troy leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. 'Please don't stress out over this Gabi, I'm going to be right by your side the entire time, I promise.'

'If you promise, then I think I can do this.'

'That's my baby girl.'

'Your 'baby girl?''

'We better get inside, don't want the parents to think you're fashionably late, do we?'

'That conversation isn't over mister…'

'Is that you Troy?'

Troy had already opened the door to his house and had stepped inside, pulling Gabi along with him. Troy's mother appeared from the kitchen.

Gabi instantly knew where Troy got his good looks from; his mother was a stunning woman, especially for her age. She was wearing a black tunic scoop neck shirt that had ¾ sleeves. At the top of the scoop neck there was silver embellishments adorned on it. She had on a pair of nice black pinstripe pants that were wide legged. They fit her really well. On her feet was one of the cutest pair of shoes Gabi had ever seen. They were cherry red paten leather Mary Jane style platform shoes. They had a round toe and there were small embellishments on them.

Based on Maddies' shoes alone, Gabi was certain the two of them would get along perfectly.

Maddie Bolton was a tall lady, but she was just about the same height as Troy. She was thin too. Her hair was a mixture of dark auburn, chocolate, and a tad bit of red. It draped way beyond her shoulders and was in beautiful waves. She had side bangs that perfectly mixed in with the rest of her hair. She had a warm skin tone and brilliant blue eyes, just like her son.

'And you must be Gabriella. It is _so _great to finally meet you!'

Maddie immediately wrapped Gabi up in a tight and welcoming hug. Gabi was so happy that Troy's mom was as cool as she was. Now all she had to worry about was Troy's father.

'It's great to meet you to! I love you house, it's so beautiful.'

'Oh thank you! Troy, hunnie, will you please take her coat? You know where to put it.'

Troy cheekily smiled at his mother while helping Gabi take her coat off.

'Come on into the kitchen Gabi. I'm almost done with supper.'

Gabi looked hesitantly towards Troy, and with his hands Troy ushered her into the kitchen.

'So, Troy said that you've recently moved here?'

'Yes, I did. My mom's work is constantly transferring her from headquarter to headquarter. I've grow to just deal with it, but my mom promised me that this is the last move we're making before I graduate, so I'm going to be here for a while.'

'Well that's good to hear. How have you and your mother settled into life in New Mexico?'

'I've been settling quite well thank you. I love our new house; it's the most beautiful one we've ever lived in. My mother on the other hand hasn't really been home much to enjoy it. She's been extremely busy at work.'

'Oh I'm so sorry dear. That's horrible. You must feel awfully lonely a lot.'

'I use to, but now that I have Troy, he makes it all a lot more bearable.'

Troy placed his arm around her supportively making sure that she knew he was still there with her.

'Good, that's the son I know I've raised. And I expect him to always be there for you, lonely or not. Right Troy?'

'Right mom.'

'Good.'

* * *

Dinner had ended a while ago and Troy, his parents, and Gabriella had since moved to the living room and were watching old home videos of Troy when he was little. To say Troy was mortified would be an understatement.

'Awww! You were so cute when you were little!'

'Was? I'm not anymore?'

'Don't get too big headed Troy. That could be disastrous,' replied Gabriella as she planted a soft kiss on his lips.

'Umm…do you think we should tell my parents about our little trip now?'

'I guess. I hope they don't flip out or anything.'

Gabi was a little nervous about the whole thing. She had just met them, and yes she was confident that both of Troy's parents love her, but they had never met her mother before. Why on earth would they let their son fly across the world without them and leave him in the hands of a complete stranger? Hopefully they would at least think about it.

'Um...Jack, Maddie. Can I talk to you about something?' asked Gabriella.

This got the two parents attention and Jack turned the television off.

'What is it hunnie? Is something wrong?' asked Maddie sweetly.

'No, nothings wrong. It's just, I have a question for you and I'm not exactly sure how you're going to feel about it, because you just met me and all and you haven't met my mom yet or anything. But I guess I should just get on with the question.'

Gabi stopped for a second to take a deep breath and to stop herself from rambling too much. Then she turned to look at Troy, who's face showed he had complete confidence in her, which made her feel a little better.

'Well, my mom's company just started this new thing as a way of advertisement and they decided to take the company on the road; they plan on visiting all 50 states. Of course my mom was chosen to help out with the entire thing and she'll most likely have to go on the entire trip. So my mom looked into the trips a little harder and told me that the one to Hawaii is coming up soon and they're going there over Thanksgiving break. She told me that she was given two extra tickets to bring anyone along with her and she asked me if I wanted to go.'

'Of course at first I was so excited, I mean I've traveled a lot and all, but never to anywhere as nice as Hawaii. But then I realized that I was just going to be alone the entire trip because she was going to be in meetings the entire time and I wouldn't see that much of her. My mom offered me the other ticket to give to one of my friends to bring with me and she even suggested I bring Troy with me.'

Silence. No one said anything after that. Guessing that the two adults figured she wasn't done with her already really long story, Gabriella decided to keep it going.

'So what I'm asking here is if it would be okay with you if Troy came with me and my mom to Hawaii. My mom promised to work out a time with you when she gets home to meet with you and figure all of the details out and such. She even told me to get you e-mail address to give to her and she can forward all of the information to you.'

Still silence. She wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing, so she just kept on talking.

'Now I know you're probably thinking why on earth would I let my 16 year old son go to some faraway vacation spot with a 16 year old girl? I completely understand if that's how you feel and you don't want Troy to go; you have every right to say no. It's just, well, I haven't had a best friend like Troy for as long as I can remember, and it would mean the world to me if he was there with me experiencing something as amazing as Hawaii is. I'm just asking you to think it through and give it a chance. But if no is your final answer, than that's that. I'm not going to pester you about it or anything.'

And there was _still_ freaking silence.

'That's all I have to say.'

Gabriella just had to make that clear. Maybe they would get the hint that they were supposed to say something now.

'Wow that was one story. I think Jack and I are going to have to think it through and talk about it first. But that's not a no or anything yet Gabi. We just want to let this sit for a bit, see how we feel about everything. I'm going to give you my e-mail address in the meantime though and your mother can send me all of the information on this trip,' spoke Maddie.

'We promise we'll let you know our decision as soon as we make it, okay?' asked Jack.

'That sounds great. Thank you both so much for listening to me. And for the dinner also, that was extremely kind and generous of you. I haven't had a meal like that in a long time. It was delicious. I think I'm going to head home now actually, it's getting quite late and I've had a long day.'

'Okay sweetheart. Thank you again for coming over for dinner, I expect to see you back her soon okay?' said Maddie.

'Oh I promise I'll be back. Don't worry about that.'

'It was great meeting you Gabriella,' said Jack as he went and gave her a hug.

'It was great meeting you too Jack, thank you again for everything.'

'Bye Gabi, and don't worry, we'll get back to you with an answer soon,' said Maddie as she gave Gabi a huge and warm hug.

'Take your time Maddie, and thanks again for the dinner. I'll see you later, bye!'

Everyone said goodbye once again as Troy and Gabriella made their way outside again and next door to Gabi's house.

'Well that went smooth,' spoke Troy.

'That went better than smooth, that went perfectly!' said Gabriella as a huge smile formed on her face and she let go of Troy's hand so she could giddily skip her way home, skipping as high as she could go.

She couldn't have been any happier; she had just met Troy's parents and she had instantly fallen in love with them. Even better, she had a feeling that they had fallen in love with her too. Maybe, just maybe, she would get lucky and her and Troy would be heading to Hawaii in a few weeks.

* * *

**AN: There you have it! I'm so happy because the whole beginning and introduction process is finally over, and now I can start to write about their trip to Hawaii!! I'm so excited, and I really can't wait. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, and please don't forget to review! Also, I post****ed**** the last ****chapter to my story ****Without You I'm Incomplete**** up yesterday, so if you haven't checked that out yet or reviewed it, you should definitely get on that. Until next time…**

**FiFi xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Two things: 1: I am SOOO sorry! I know that it has been a really long time since I last posted a chapter, but this chapter took a lot longer to come to me, and sadly it still isn't my best work. Its soul purpose it as a filler to get them from the parents decision to their vacation. I really hope that you like it! 2: 100 REVIEWS!!!!! OH MY GOD!!! You have NO idea how much that means to me, really. It made me so unbelievable happy. You all are the best thing to ever happen to me. I hope you keep them coming too! Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to Malia, because you broke my brain freeze and inspired me to keep going!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

It had been almost two weeks since Gabriella first brought up the Hawaii trip to Jack and Maddie Bolton. It had also been almost two weeks since they said yes. The next day after the dinner, Maddie called up Gabriella and told her the good news. Maddie thought it was a, 'marvelous idea and I know Troy will have the time of his life. He deserves it.'

That was also the day Troy thought that he was going to lose his hearing. Gabi just couldn't control her screaming, jumping up and down, laughter, happy tears, 'Oh my god'-ing, clapping of her hands, big huge eyes, or even the kisses that she kept planting all over Troy's face. She was way beyond ecstatic. As a thank you to the Bolton's for letting Troy go, she made them her famous cheese cake which turned out perfectly. Troy had insisted that it wasn't necessary and she didn't have to go through all of that trouble, but Gabi didn't care. When she had brought the cake over later on, Maddie had insisted she stay for dinner once again and that they would all enjoy the cheese cake for dessert together. And yes, they all enjoyed that cheese cake, so much so that Troy thought he was going to pass out from the amazingness of it. He had had no idea that Gabi could bake like that.

Today, though, the two of them had different plans. Gabi was going over to Troy's house to help him start to pack for their trip. At first Troy was very persistent that he was capable of packing all by himself, after all he was a big boy now. But Gabi had insisted that she would help him.

After Gabi finished doing her laundry, she headed over to Troy's house with a little extra bounce in her step. She noticed that Troy's parents cars weren't in the driveway, meaning that they most likely weren't home. She rang the doorbell and couldn't help but giggle to herself when she heard a crash and some cursing coming from the other side of the door.

'It's open!' yelled Troy from the inside.

Gabi opened the door to the Bolton's house and when she looked inside she gasped in shock.

At the bottom of the stairs laid Troy with a box of Thanksgiving decorations spilled out all over him. He looked beyond pissed off.

'Troy! What happened?' Gabriella ran over to Troy and gathered up some of the fallen objects and placed them back in the box.

'My stupid mother asked me to get the Thanksgiving decorations out of the attic and bring them downstairs, and I was doing just that when you rang to door bell and scared the living day lights out of me, causing me to lose my balance and fall right on my ass with a bunch of stupid decorations sprawled over me. Man, do I hate Thanksgiving!'

'Well it's a good thing you won't be home for it then!'

'Yes, that is a very good thing. Oh, and hello.'

'Hello,' replied Gabi as Troy reached up to her neck to bring her face down to his so he could welcome her in the correct way.

A little while later both Troy and Gabi had cleaned up the mess of the fallen decorations and had gone back upstairs to Troy's room. The two of them spent the next two hours going through all of Troy's clothes and filling up one big suit case and a duffel bag. Gabi was very satisfied with their work and Troy was beyond tired. All he wanted to do was just pass out on his bed, which is exactly what he did.

'What are you doing?' asked Gabriella as she stared down at her boyfriend who was sprawled out across his bed with his eyes closed.

'Come here,' said Troy as he motioned with his hand for Gabi to come down to him.

Gabriella did as Troy said and laid down up against Troy's warm body. Her back was directly up against Troy's hard chest and Troy wrapped his arms securely around her small body. He leaned over to give her a soft kiss on the cheek and before returning his head down to his pillow, he whispered in her ear.

'You are one of the best things to ever happen to me.'

'You are the best thing to happen to me too Troy. I don't know what I would do without you.' Gabriella turned her head around to give Troy a kiss on his cheek also and then laid her head back down. With his hands entwined in hers, Troy placed his head in Gabi's soft mop of brown curls and allowed sleep to over take his body.

* * *

School flew by for Gabriella and Troy and Thanksgiving break came faster than they could have ever pictured, thankfully. Hawaii was calling their names and the two of them could not wait one bit, they were beyond ecstatic. Gabriella had just finished her packing a few days prior and the two of them could barely contain their excitement. Gabi's mom was going to meet the two of them at the airport in Hawaii so they would be on the airplane all by themselves. Bella Montez had arranged for a limo to pick the two of them up on Monday at noon, and Gabi had already asked Troy to stay over with her the night before. Of course Troy was more than happy to do that and the two of them spent the entire night looking at pictures online of the resort that they were staying at. Eventually morning came and the two teenagers sprung up from the bed to get ready for one of the happiest days of their lives so far.

While Gabriella was taking a shower, Troy went downstairs to make the both of them breakfast. He decided on some pancakes, bacon and French toast. It was very hectic trying to cook all of those things at the same time, but he knew Gabi would be a while in the shower so time wasn't really a problem.

When she finally did get out of the shower, she dried herself off and quickly changed into some sweats so she wouldn't get any food on her outfit for the day. Once she was satisfied with that and she had run a comb through her hair, she happily flew down the stairs in search of her lovely boyfriend. When she reached the last step at the bottom of the stairs she stopped and looked up and her jaw immediately hit the floor. She simply couldn't believe her eyes, not at all.

The dining room table was once again set up for two and on it there were numerous yummy looking foods making her want to just jump right in and eat it all.

'Troy! I can't believe you did all of this!'

Gabi ran over to Troy and engulfed him in a huge hug and thanked him over and over again for being so sweet as to make the two of them breakfast. It was the perfect start to their perfect vacation.

After they finished eating, Gabi made Troy go take a shower and she cleaned up their mess. Once she had made sure her house was spotless, she headed back upstairs and into her closet to get the clothes that she had already decided on wearing weeks before. For her attire, she wore a baby blue casual jersey babydoll dress. The color was what first attracted her to the dress, as it brought out her deep brown eyes and made them pop. The dress had thick straps that held the dress up with a deep v-neck cut. In the front of it it has a twist-knot detail and an empire seam. Gabi loved the dress because it went to just above her knees and it flew away from her body, making it extremely comfortable. On her feet she wore a pair of white flip flops for extra comfort. Her hair was let loose in perfect brown curls, and she had very little makeup on. She was very pleased with her look.

Troy appeared a little while later already dressed in a pair of navy plaid Abercrombie & Fitch shorts with a white A&F t-shirt. His hair was jelled to look like he just rolled out of bed, which also made him look simply irresistible.

The door bell eventually rang and they both ran downstairs to meet Eddie, their limo driver. Eddie loaded up the limo with all of the luggage and Troy and Gabriella walked out hand in hand to the car and they were soon off to the airport. The entire ride to the airport was filled with huge smiles and loud laughter. They couldn't wait to get on the airplane because that meant that they were that much closer to an island of bliss.

Finally, the two of them were seated comfortably on the airplane and Gabi's hand was securely placed in Troy's much larger hand. Although she loved to travel, she couldn't help but feel a little nervous on planes, it was an old habit of hers that she couldn't shake. Her left leg was bobbing up and down uncontrollably and her heart beat was picking up.

'Hey...look at me,' spoke Troy softly as he took her face in his left hand.

'You're going to be fine. I promise. I'm right here, okay?'

Gabriella simply nodded her head. She knew that he was right there with her, and she knew that she had his never ending support. She just couldn't help herself. Gabi settled her head down on top of Troy's shoulder and shut her eyes, hoping sleep would over take her body and she could sleep the endless flight to Hawaii, and when she would wake up they would finally be there.

Once they were in the air, Troy unbuckled Gabi from her seat and brought her body down gently onto his lap so she could rest easier. He never once let go of her hand which she had continued to grip tightly and rubbed his other hand up and down her side to comfort her. Without thinking, Troy allowed sleep to over take his body as well.

Hours later Troy was woken up again by one of the stewardesses who told him that they were going to prepare for landing in about 15 minutes. He kindly thanked her and leaned his face down to Gabriella's to give her a soft kiss on her cheek. A small smile started to form on Gabriella's face and she started to stir.

'Mhmmm...' moaned Gabriella

'Hey cutie, time to wake up. Were going to land in a few minutes. We're finally in Hawaii!'

'We are?! Oh my gosh!' Gabriella sprang up from Troy's lap and looked out the window at the amazing aqua ocean that was beneath them.

'It's beautiful! Troy look!'

Gabi took Troy's hand and brought him over to the window with her. The two of them looked out the window and admired the amazing view beneath them before they had to return to their seats and prepare to touch down. Once again Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand and Troy couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. Holding her small and soft hands was one of Troy's favorite things to do. He couldn't help but smile.

'You seem really happy,' whispered Gabriella in Troy's ear.

'I am really happy. I'm in Hawaii with the most beautiful and amazing girl in this entire world. Life couldn't get any better. This is the happiest I've ever been in my entire life.'

Troy's words brought tears to Gabriella's eyes, and Troy quickly whipped them away with the pads of his thumbs.

'Don't cry Babygirl, you should be happy, really happy.'

'I am happy, I'm extremely happy, and you make me extremely happy. It's all because of you, Troy. You are simply the best thing to ever happen to me. I am so happy that you're here with me.'

Troy leaned down to give Gabriella a kiss on her cheek but Gabi moved her head so that their lips would meet. The two of them shared a beautiful, sweet, soft and very meaningful kiss just as the plane safely touched down on the tar.

'We've finally arrived in paradise,' whispered Gabriella as the two teenagers pulled away from one another.

'You're paradise,' replied Troy.

Gabriella looked away from Troy as a huge blush slowly formed over her face.

'And you're adorable,' spoke Troy as he brought her face back to his and shared another kiss with his beautiful girlfriend.

* * *

**AN: Well there you have it! I hope at least some of you enjoyed reading it. I promise this is where the story really starts to pick up, since now they're finally in Hawaii! If you have any ideas of things you would like to see happen, please don't hesitate to let me know. Either let me know in a review, e-mail me, or PM me. I love getting e-mails. For the rest of you, please, please, please review!!! One word or 20 words, I don't care, I just really want to hear what you have to say! And also, I really wanted to write another oneshot, but I can't think of any ideas. If any of you want me to write a oneshot and you have a story line in mind, or even just a few ideas, I would LOVE to hear them and write it up for you! Again, PM me if you want and let me know!! I love you all, and thank you so much for the support! Wow, that was long.**

**FiFi xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hey awesome readers! Thank you all sooo much for the reviews, they made me really happy. I had so much fun writing this chapter, and maybe you'll understand more once you read it. I really hope you love it, and please, please, please let me know!!! Reviewing won't hurt you, I promise! And this chapter is dedicated to ****HSMBonesFan ****for your really sweet words that made me extra happy. Here it is!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

'Mom!'

Gabriella spotted her mother as soon as she exited the airplane. She ran over to her mothers open arms and hugged her with all of her energy. Troy came up behind Gabriella shortly after and waited for the two Montez women to finish their reunion.

Troy had met Bella Montez about two weeks ago when she came and took himself and Gabriella out of school and out to lunch. To say Gabi was shocked and surprised would be an understatement. She knew that her mom had promised to come visit her before their vacation, but she hadn't actually thought that she would go through with it.

The three of them spent the day talking and getting to know one another before they headed over to the Bolton household so the adults could meet one another. Maddie had prepared an amazing turkey dinner for all of them and they continued to share stories over dinner. Gabi was so happy that everyone had ended up getting along great.

When Gabriella went home for the first time that day after dinner, she almost cried at the sight of her house when she stepped inside. Every single box that still had stuff in them from their move had disappeared and every single room that she looked into was finally completely decorated and furnished. The best part was that it wasn't her that did it, it was her mom, which made the big huge box of a house finally feel like a home, a home that she shared with her mom, her best friend. Gabriella instantly ran into her mothers arms and cried her heart out, thanking her over and over again for doing what she did and following through with a promise. It meant the world to Gabi.

Now here they all were in Hawaii at the airport talking up a storm once again.

'Come on you two, the driver's waiting,' said Bella as she ushered the two teens towards the exit of the airport.

'But we didn't get our luggage mom.'

'Oh, don't worry, Nate already got it for you, everything's in the car waiting. And so is Hawaii, let's get going!'

Assuming that Nate was their driver & that everything was already taken care of, Gabriella grabbed a hold of Troy's hand and together they walked to the waiting limo that would take them to their resort.

'Now, I know you just got here and all, and I'm really sorry to have to do this to you both, but Max just called before you landed and said that something happened with one of our presentations that needs my attention. So Nate is going to drop me off at a building that is next to the resort that we're staying at. It's for conferences and such. But we do have a dinner date tonight, it's with my boss and some of my colleagues, so I do expect that I'll see the two of you there?'

Both Gabi and Troy nodded their heads.

'Great! Someone will call you later on to give you more details and such, but I can't wait! It's like a welcome to Hawaii party! Anyways, I trust that you will take care of my baby while I'm gone, right Troy?'

'You have my word Bella. Nothing at all will happen to Gabriella.'

Bella smiled at the way that Troy protectively wrapped his arms around her daughters body. It was very clear to her that the two of them felt very deeply about one another, and she silently gave herself a pat on the back for suggesting Gabi invite Troy along in the first place. The two of them were the cutest thing she had ever seen.

'Good, I'm going to hold you to that. Here's my stop, but I'll see the two of you tonight! Dress nicely too, and promise me to have the time of your lives today?'

'We promise mom, love you.'

Gabi reached over to her mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek, while Troy gave Bella a hug. With that the limo came to a stop and shortly afterwards Nate opened the door for her. Soon after she was gone the limo started to move once more and they were on their way to their resort!

Just a few moments later they felt the limo come to a stop once more and soon the door opened. Gabriella stepped out of the car first and her eyes immediately froze on what was in front of her. She had never seen anything so amazing and beautiful in her entire life.

The resort that they were staying at had to be a five star resort and nothing less. Palm trees were to the left and right of her and towering down on her small figure. The entire lobby to the resort was window and door less, and the breeze simply blew threw the entire structure. By the time that the two of them had arrived at the resort the sun had just started to set, and when she stepped up the stairs to the lobby she could look straight back at the ocean and see all of the spectacular warm colors radiating off of the setting sun. The lobby was decked out from head to toe in beautiful marble that was the color of vanilla mixed with tans and other creams. The high ceilings were held up with dark wooden beams and the furniture gave the place an even more expensive feeling. She had never seen anything like it before.

'Aloha, e komo mai to The Fairmont Orchid.'

Gabriella gasped at the sudden voice and foreign lingo that she heard and turned around to meet a beautiful woman dressed in a vibrant floral dress with a flower in her curly hair.

'Welcome to Hawaii! If you just give me your names I can go get you keys for you.'

'Oh, sure. It's under the name Montez.'

'Great. I'll go check you in. Why don't the two of you take a seat over by railing. The view is amazing.'

'Sure, thank you.'

Troy and Gabriella walked hand in hand over to a couch that was next to the railing that acted as the hotel lobby's wall, since there really weren't any. They just stared out at the incredible views in silence, as no words were needed.

A few moments later the same woman from earlier returned with a few papers in her hands.

'I don't mean to interrupt, Mr. & Mrs. Montez, but here are two keys to your suite. Your luggage has already been brought up to your room and we have someone waiting to show you both the way. If you'll just follow me.'

Gabriella's wasn't able to talk even though her mouth was open. It was just open a little too much, more like open all the way to the floor. Did she just say what she thinks she just said? No, why would she say something like that?

'Um...we aren't married, if that's what you thought. And I was under the impression that we had two separate rooms. But you said suite?'

Now, don't get Gabriella wrong, she wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in Troy's warm arms every single night and wake up with him every day, but she never thought that her mother would be okay with that. That's like saying, 'Hi hunnie, I know you're only a teenager and you just happen to have a boyfriend who's also a teenager and you find him extremely attractive and you have a hard time keeping your hands off of him, and the idea of you two having sex with one another is completely absurd. You're just kids after all.' _Not!_

Was her mother really okay with this? Did she even know about this? Oh well, what's done is done, and she wasn't going to let this dampen her mood, it actually made her even more excited.

The lady spoke up soon after and broke Gabriella out of her panic attack in her head. 'Oh I'm so sorry! I just assumed...well...wrong. I didn't mean to offend you. You have my most sincere apology. But, under your name there is only one suite, and it's for two adults. For a Gabriella Montez and guest. I assume that's you?'

'Yes, that's me. I guess there's no mix up. And it's okay, really. No need to apologize.'

'Are you sure? I can go try to see if there are any more rooms available.'

Gabriella pulled Troy closer to her body and wrapped her arms around his waist. 'No, that won't be necessary. We'll take the suite,' responded Gabriella.

'Great, now if you just follow me...'

Not even a half an hour later Gabriella opened the door to her and Troy's suit and once more her mouth dropped to the floor. This place was just unbelievably incredible. It was pure luxury.

They had what was called the Ocean View Executive Suite which looked directly over the beautiful ocean. The first room they entered was the foyer which had remarkable marble floors. It had three beautiful archways; one straight across from the front door that looked all the way out to their balcony. There was another one to the left of her and then one more to the right of her. Going through the one to the right of her, she entered a amazingly designed living room with rich fabrics and dark, luxurious colors. When she turned to her left, she saw their huge kind size bed that was at the opposite side of the long room. To get to the bed, you had to go up to little stairs, because the bed and some other furniture was on a slightly raised platform above everything else. The bed was the most inviting looking bed she had ever seen. It was a huge four poster bed made with dark wood. The comforter was deep red and gold and it was filled with pillows. There was a night table on either side of the bed. There were no doors or windows that kept the outside outside, only open archways that connected the room to the balcony. Light and sheer window drappings hung all across that one wall and they continually blowed with the wind.

To the left of the bed and back down two more stairs was another huge archway held up with two large pillars on either side. This was the entrance to their amazing master bathroom which was larger than any bathroom at Gabriella's house. Directly across from the entry way was the huge jacuzzi tub that was encased in a rich colored granite. There were two separate sinks located on one wall and on the other was a huge glass shower. It was simply jaw dropping. Connected to the bathroom was the large walk in closet.

'This is unbelievable!' spoke Troy.

'Tell me about it! I honestly think this is a vacation all in itself. Who needs the beach?'

'What on earth should we do first?'

'Well, the dinner is in two hours, so how about we do a little exploring first and then we head back here to get ready?'

'Sounds perfect,' said Troy as he and Gabriella made their way to their suite door.

Together they walked hand in hand to the elevator and found their way to the beach. Once there Troy surprised Gabi by sweeping her up in his arms bridal style and making his way down the stairs to the sand. He then started to make his way to the water, which resulted in small screams coming from Gabi.

'Troy! No, don't, please!!!'

'Don't what? I don't know what your talking about!' joked Troy.

'Oh my gosh, no! Troy!'

Troy couldn't contain his laughter as he stepped into the warm Hawaiian waters with Gabriella in his arms.

'Troy Bolton you put me down this very instant!'

'Your wish is my command princess.'

And with that Troy removed his arms from Gabriella's body and let her fall into the crystal blue water.

'TROY!!'

Troy couldn't help but bend over in laughter at his girlfriends expression. She looked as if she was going to kill him.

'I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!'

'Gabi...just...relax. It's only water.' Troy had a hard time speaking as his laughter hadn't settled down one bit. His face had to be beat red by now.

'It's only water? IT'S ONLY WATER! I'm not wearing a bathing suit you know!'

'I...I know. Come on, you know you love it.'

Troy walked over to Gabriella in the water which was up to just below her waist and his legs. He pulled her body to his and turned her around so that she was facing the inspirational sunset and her back was up against his chest. He leaned down to her ear and placed a soft kiss on it.

'We're in Hawaii...did you know that? We're in paradise, together,' whispered Troy into Gabriella's ear, causing shivers to run down her spine.

'We are in paradise...together. I couldn't be any happier,' whispered Gabriella back as she turned around and brought Troy's face down to her own placing a deep and passionate kiss on his lips. She loved kissing him, it was one of her favorite things to do. After a few moments she felt him silently ask for entrance to her mouth with his own tongue, which she allowed in a heartbeat.

* * *

**AN: Well there you have it. I'm sorry if you were bored through all of the descriptions of the hotel and stuff, but I really wanted to create a clear picture in your head. Plus, I LOVE writing about that stuff. I hope it wasn't too confusing and you can see it. Again, thank you all for reading, it makes me really happy. And don't forget that I'm looking for some ideas to write a OneShot, so if you have any or if there's a story line that you would love to see written, let me know and I'd be more than happy to write it. Review!!!!**

**FiFi xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: 14 reviews for the last chapter! That makes me happy. Although for this one I'd like to see a few more than that before I go ahead and work on the next chapter, so keep that in mind when you get to the end where you're supposed to review. You want more, than tell me!!! Thanks to all of the dedicated readers and reviewers, this if for you! And there's a little surprise for you at end of my second AN at the bottom of the page...**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

The door to Gabriella's and Troy's enormous and extremely luxurious suite swung open by a hysterically laughing girl. Her hands were clutching her stomach trying to stop the pain that came from laughing so hard. Trailing directly behind her was her boyfriend also clutching his sides as his loud laughter was being released from his body. Both ran over to their bed where they collapsed and attempted to catch their breath. It didn't work though as they immediately burst out in even more laughter.

'I...that was so...bad!' spoke Gabriella in between giggles.

'Bad?! That was freaking hilarious!' responded Troy.

Gabriella rolled over towards Troy and buried her bright and smiling face into Troy's neck. They couldn't contain their laughter at what had previously just happened.

Both of them had been at the 'Welcome to Hawaii' dinner with Bella Montez and her fellow colleagues and everything was going smoothly; Bella was very please by the impression that her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend were making on her friends. The conversations were filled with lots of laughter and cute and embarrassing stories being told from everyone sitting at the table. The desert had just arrived when it all changed though.

One of the beautiful waiters that was helping wait on their extremely large table had a little accident. Her name was Malia and she was a very young and beautiful Hawaiian.

It was very apparent that Max, Bell's boss, had been eying her all night long. Malia had noticed this too, and she returned his gaze with one of her own.

Max was a very handsome man, tall, dark, and well built. He had it all: money, numerous houses, an athletic body, very well toned, gorgeous blue eyes, dark brown hair. He had a good life and you would be stupid if you didn't think that Max had some good things going for him. Well, Max tried to make a move on Malia, and instead of doing it figuratively, he did it literally.

He moved his chair back in order to get up to go look for Malia, when in reality she was right behind him and about to place his dessert down in front of him. Not knowing that she was there, Max moved his chair back and bumped into her, resulting in her dropping his dessert all over him and his nice suit. It was very apparent that Malia was petrified that he was going to flip out on her, but after a few intense moments of him not speaking, he finally broke out into laughter causing everyone else to laugh along with him.

It had to be one of the funniest things that Troy and Gabriella had ever seen. Max and Malia were so nervous around one another, even though it was clear that there was some sort of connection between the two of them. Soon after the incident and Max having to strip of most of his now dirty clothes, Troy and Gabriella managed to sneak away in a fit of laughter without anyone seeing them.

Now here they were wrapped up in one anthers arms laying on their huge and unbelievably comfortable bed. Plus they were in Hawaii, and it was dark outside. What were they to do? They certainly weren't going to bed any time soon, they were too rilled up from the previous events.

'Lets go for a swim!' said Troy excitedly.

'Swim? Now? It's so dark outside though!'

'So? You'll have me there with you, don't worry. At least I'm giving you a warning that you're going to get wet. Be grateful.'

'Haha, you're so funny Troy. Fine, we can go swim. Just let me get changed and then we can go.'

Gabriella jumped up off of the bed after giving Troy a sweet kiss on the cheek. She ran into the closet and looked for a bathing suit to wear. She decided on her hot pink two piece from American Eagle. After changing she grabbed a towel from the bathroom linen closet and found Troy waiting for her on their bed.

'You ready cutie?' asked Troy.

'You bet'cha!'

'Let's get going then!'

Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and laced his fingers with hers. Together they walked down to the beach and put all their stuff down on a lounge chair. After looking around them, they realized that they were completely alone on the beach and that it was indeed very dark outside.

'I'll race you!' said Gabriella as she darted towards the ocean.

As soon as Gabriella entered the ocean she screeched as she felt two strong arms lift up her body and swing her around. With the waves crashing around them, she felt as if she were flying. It was almost magical.

Eventually Troy put her body down and the two of them disappeared under the water as they went to swim out further into the ocean. While under water Gabriella felt Troy's hand become laced with her own as they continued their swim. Soon enough they came up for air and looked around them at complete blackness. When they turned the other way though they was amazed at how beautiful their resort looked at night. There were so many lights that were lit up and outlined the resort completely. It was a beautiful sight to look at.

'It's so beautiful,' said Gabriella.

Troy found her body and wrapped his arms around her before replying, 'You're so beautiful.'

'I love it when you say things like that.'

'Well it's the truth.'

Gabriella brought her head up to Troy's to attach her lips to his and they shared an amazing kiss. It was powerful and meaningful. Troy asked for entrance to her mouth and she quickly allowed as the two of them stood in the water in each other's arms for the next ten minuets making out.

Troy and Gabriella spent the next hour or so playing around in the warm water. They did everything from Gabriella getting on Troy's shoulders and him walking around in the water, to seeing who could do a handstand under water the longest, to kissing each other with as much passion as they could give. It was one of the most amazing nights of their entire lives and it was a great start to their Hawaiian vacation.

With it being night and all you would think that the ocean would have calmed down by now, but instead it was just as rough as it would be in the daylight. Thankfully Troy and Gabriella were very good swimmers and they never left one another so they had nothing to worry about. At one point though Troy was trying to chase her in not only the water and rough waves, but in the pitch black too. This plan didn't go to well when all of a sudden he heard a small screech come from Gabriella.

'What's wrong Babe?'

'My top! It's gone!'

'...what?' asked Troy in disbelief.

'It just...it's...I have not top!'

'Are you kidding me? Where are you?' asked Troy as he stuck his hands out to feel around for Gabriella.

'No! Stop moving! I have no freaking top on Troy!'

Troy couldn't help but laugh at how panicked Gabriella had become in fear of him seeing her without a top on, it was rather adorable.

'Gabi, it's fine. I can't even see where you are right now, let alone...anything else.'

'Yeah, right. Not! I'm not joking! I can't find my top to my bathing suit and I'm basically butt naked right now. No more moving Troy Bolton!'

'Gabi, seriously, I'm not going to look, I promise. And even if I did, I wouldn't be able to see anything, I can barely see my hands.'

'TROY! That's not the point! Ugh!'

Troy started to hear a lot of commotion coming from the water and it seemed as if Gabriella was moving away from him really fast.

'Are you going somewhere?' asked Troy.

'Well, I don't really feel like swimming with no top on, so I'm getting out and going to go get my towel. You coming?'

'Right behind you hot stuff,' said Troy with some playfulness in his voice.

Although Gabi was pissed off that her top had fallen off and that she couldn't find it, Troy had managed to calm her down and even make her laugh. He was incredible.

When Gabriella made it to shore she turned around slightly to see Troy was running after her. Covering her chest even more as best as she could, she screamed and sprinted towards her towel. Then she noticed that she actually had no idea where she had left her towel since she couldn't find her chair that she had left it. Great, this wasn't looking good. There was no way in hell that she was walking back to their suit with no top on and only her arms covering her chest, no way.

Then suddenly she felt a towel being wrapped around her chest from behind her and an amazing kiss being placed on her bare shoulder.

'Thank you,' whispered Gabriella gratefully.

'Anything for you princess,' responded Troy in a whisper also.

'Lets get you back to the room and into a better outfit. Although, I really have no problem with your current one,' said Troy with a cheeky grin.

With that he received a smack to the chest and a loud yelling of his name. He laughed to himself at how cute she could be sometimes as well as how embarrassed she could get.

As they started to walk back to the resort, Troy stopped Gabriella and scooped her up into his arms securely. Gabriella's innocent giggles filled his ears as well as warmed his heart. She wrapped the towel securely around herself and still managed to place her arms tightly around his neck. Gabriella leaned up towards Troy's face and made him turn his face towards hers so she could give him an earth shattering kiss filled with as much love and passion as possible. The two love birds eventually made it back to their suit where they changed and fell asleep in one another's arms with the biggest smile plastered on both of their faces.

* * *

**AN: First off, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you think. Also, if you have anything that you would love to see happen while they're in Hawaii, let me know and I'll definitely consider writing it!! And if you love this story, make sure you check out my other ones ****too, especially ****Enough Is Enough****, which is a big hit so far!!! And for all you amazing supporters out there, I have a little surprise for you! So me and my best girly ever, Malia, a****ka****xoLAILAIxo**** (author of the amazing stories ****Just Like Heaven**** and ****Get Me Bodied****) are co-authoring a story together!!!! It's going to be amazing and I'm so excited about it. It's a Troyella and they're in their 20's. Gabriella works for a magazine and her next piece of writing is all about proving that all guys want is sex. Now to do this she has to prove this(...catch my drift?) When she meets Troy Bolton however, he becomes determined to prove to her that this isn't the case at all, and that some guys want to meet the girl of their dreams and fall in love first. Tell me what you think!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: So we're having a Nor'easter up here in Massachusetts and it's a snow day! Plus the power is out so there is literally nothing to do except to write. Here's the next chapter and I really hope you love it! It's pure Troyella fluff, my favorite thing ever. Also, make sure you check out the new story I co-authored with the incredible xoLAILAIxo called Men or Money. It's _amazing_!! Read and review!!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Troy had a big plan for their second day in Hawaii, and he wasn't going to lie, he was quite nervous. All that he had told Gabriella was that the second half of their day was already planned, they just had to find something to do for the first half of the day. They didn't have a problem doing that though, they were in Hawaii after all. After waking up in one another's arms, Gabriella and Troy got dressed and shared an amazing breakfast in one of the resorts gorgeous restaurants. This particular restaurant was attached to the lobby, so it also didn't have any walls, just pillars holding up a roof and marble banister that stopped people from walking off of the edge, which is about seven feet off from the sand that it goes over. Their table was tucked in the corner and when they sat down all they could see was miles and miles of aqua ocean water. It was inspirational and it made their mouths drop in awe.

After eating they wandered around the hotel for a while and when they were in the lobby Gabriella spotted something that caught her eyes. It was an advertisement for a Hawaiian horse back ride trip that went in the ocean. Her eyes burst open at this idea and she tugged Troy over to her to see what she was looking at. After giving Troy the puppy eyes, he instantly agreed on this trip and the two ran off to their suit to get the appropriate clothes on.

About an hour and a half later they arrived at the farm in a van with four other people that made up two separate couples. They reached the small building on the farm and when they got there they greeted some of the fellow Hawaiians who would be ridding with them. Eventually they started to bring some of the horses out and Gabi immediately spotted the one that she wanted. It was a gorgeous dark chocolate horse who was large and had black thick hair. He looked so smooth and gentle. Troy on the other hand didn't care what horse he got, as long as it behaved properly.

A man by the name of Greg came and got Gabriella to bring her to her horse. She jumped up and down when he guided her to the horse that she had seen earlier.

'This here is Wes, one of the best horses we have here. I'm sure he'll love you.' Greg said as he helped Gabi get up onto the horse.

A few feet away Troy was getting on to a horse of his own. He then made his way over to Gabriella and her horse.

'Can I tell you a secret?' asked Troy.

'Of course'

'I've been riding horses since I was eight.'

'Really? I would have never guessed! Like professionally?'

'Not professionally, I've never competed or anything. But my Aunt and Uncle own a ranch down in southern New Mexico and I go there all the time. My Uncle Matt taught me how to ride when I was eight and during the summer I always go down to the ranch and spend a few weeks riding the horses.'

'Wow, that's impressive. So if something happens to me on this horse I know that you'll save me, right?'

'Of course,' replied Troy with a wink.

After walking their horses around in circles and learning the basics, one of the guides led them out of the fenced in area and out towards the back of the ranch. They were in a single filed line that went up hills and down hills, across streams and out in bare fields. Sometimes they would get to a point where if you looked in a certain direction, you would be able to see the crystal ocean, and if you looked in another direction you would see some volcanoes.

The sun was beating down on everyone and Gabriella had removed her shirt so that she was just wearing her bathing suit top and her bathing suit bottom with some shorts. Troy was directly behind her and in front of her was a woman a little older than her who was vacationing here with her husband for their honeymoon.

Eventually they came to a stop where there was a small building set up with refreshments. This was where they could change into their swim wear and then go into the water with their horses. After getting off of their horses, Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and dragged her all the way to the back of the building where there was a small spot that was hidden from everything else. Troy grabbed Gabriella's waist and lovingly pushed her body against the wall as he attacked her lips with his own.

'You' kiss 'are' kiss 'so' kiss 'beautiful' whispered Troy in between kisses.

Troy moved his mouth to her neck where he feverishly placed open mouth kisses all along her collar bone and jaw. This created a moan to escape from Gabriella's mouth as she arched her back into Troy's chest as chills of pleasure ran through her body.

Taking his face between her two hands, Gabriella brought Troy's mouth back up to her own and she put as much passion as she could into the kiss. Troy softly bit down on her bottom lip causing Gabriella to open her mouth with a gasp. Taking advantage of this Troy sneakily slipped his tongue into Gabriella's mouth and played a game of cat and mouse.

Troy's hands were running up and down Gabriella's body continually as Gabriella's hands were running wildly through Troy's hair. They wanted one another so badly all of a sudden, and their bodies wouldn't rest until they got at least a taste of something.

The need for air became unbelievably huge as they reluctantly pulled away from one another and rested their foreheads against each others. Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist to steady himself and keep his body from falling as Gabriella did the same.

Their chests were rising and falling uncontrollably and not once did they remove themselves from the eye contact they were holding. Something had just changed between the two of them, something that was almost indescribable. The only word that came to mind to describe it was love, but that was a pretty big thing, a pretty big word.

'Wow,' muttered Troy.

'Oh yeah,' responded Gabi in between her struggle for air.

'I guess we should be getting back,' suggested Troy.

Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand and gave him one more sweet kiss on the lips before leading them back to the rest of the group. When they walked in no one seemed to notice, and they probably didn't even notice that they were gone in the first place. Gabriella made her way over to the refreshments table and picked up a strawberry daqueri. Those had to be her favorite drink of all time, and she finished it in seconds.

They were then motioned back over to where the horses were and everyone put on a small flotation devise that wrapped around their waists. Troy and Gabriella went back to their horses and got on them again. In the middle of trying to settle herself on her horse, Gabi snuck a quick glance at Troy who gave her a quick wink. Feeling a blush rise to her face, she turned away and focused back on her horse.

A little while later everyone was finally settle and they made their way down to the water. Gabriella couldn't believe what she was about to do and she was even growing a little worried.

'I'm right here babe, don't worry, okay?' asked Troy sincerely.

'Okay'

Troy couldn't believe that he was actually doing this, it had to be the craziest thing he had ever done. They were getting deeper and deeper into the water and it was now up to the horses neck, completely covering Troy's legs. It was harder for him to stay on his horse at this point because there was such a huge pressure of water going against his legs as he moved. When they were about a quarter of a mile away from shore they all stopped. Two of the guides who had been taking pictures of everyone the entire time were in a boat now and were taking individual pictures of all of the couples on their horses in the water.

Gabriella and Troy got as close to one another as possible and the man took numerous pictures of them together. To change things up a bit, Gabriella got off of her horse and Troy lifter her small body up to his and on to his lap. Troy held her bridal style and Gabriella held on to his neck. The photographer snapped away with a smile on his face at how cute the couple was.

With the picture taking done, one of the guides gathered everyone again and put everyone in a single line. Then, without warning he kicked his horse to go and all of the horses started to dash through the water. Screams were the only thing that was heard. Gabriella's scream was a mixture of shock, fear, and some giggles. She was happy, really happy. She was doing something that she never thought she would do and it was completely crazy and out of character. Troy on the other hand had the biggest smile on his face and the crazy adventure got him excited. Both of them glanced at one another with the biggest smiles on their faces as they held on to their horses with everything that they had.

The horses were running wild in the water and Gabriella and Troy almost fell off of their horses numerous times. The screaming never stopped and the giggles got louder every second. Gabriella's hair was blown around crazily and the feeling of adventure burst through her body.

Troy was screaming with excitement. This was insane, the speed that they were going at, the horses running so close to one anther, the noises that came from the people, horses and ocean together were like music to him. It was the sound of someone living life.

About a half an hour later everyone and their horses made it back to shore all in one piece. They removed their flotation devices from their waists and went to dry off before they got back up on their horses and made their way back to the ranch.

Everything was going smoothly until Gabriella's horse, Wes, started to get a little fussy. There were times when he wouldn't move, other times when he would pick up speed and try to leave the single filed line. He was making a lot of noises and kicking his feet a lot. Gabriella was getting really frustrated with the horse and was growing worried that something would happen to it. The guides were staying by her side and trying to calm Wes down, but it wasn't working very well. She turned her face around to look at Troy, and just as she caught a glimpse of his face Wes took off running away from everyone else.

Gabriella was absolutely petrified and she couldn't contain her screams. She had no idea what to do to stop the horse and was beginning to feel like she was going to fall off.

Troy had been behind her when he saw Wes take off and his heart immediately stopped. Whipping his horse with his rope, he expertly pulled the reigns and kicked the horse at the same time. With a whistle, Troy was off in the same direction that Gabriella had just gone.

Gabriella's screams still hadn't stopped and she now had tears streaming down her face. Troy kept kicking his horse and yelling at it to go faster in order to catch up to Gabriella and Wes.

Adrenalin was the only thing that Troy felt at that point, he had to get to Gabriella and make everything better. She was his little angel, his everything, it was his job to protect her. After all that's what he promised her mother. Her mother, oh god, he needed to get to Gabi faster.

Screaming at his horse and continually whipping the horse with the rope seemed to increase the speed of the horse thankfully. In a few seconds he finally reached a screaming and crying Gabriella and an insane Wes.

'Gabi, I'm gonna tell you what to do, and you have to do it, okay?' screamed Troy.

Gabriella couldn't get any words out, all she could do was nod.

'When I say so, let go of the rope and grab a hold of my neck. Not my horse or anything else, just me neck, okay? Can you do that for me baby?'

Wes wasn't slowing down and Troy had to continually yell at his horse to keep up the speed.

'I don't want to fall Troy!'

'Do you trust me?' asked Troy.

'With my life.'

'Okay, then you can do this, I know you can. I won't let you fall, I promise. And if you do fall, I promise I'll fall first to break your landing, okay?'

Once again Gabriella nodded her head.

'When I say so, grab a hold of my neck'

Troy tried to move his horse over towards Wes and still go at the same extremely fast speed as Wes. If Wes didn't slow down soon he was sure that Gabi would blow right off of him.

Troy looked down at the space between the two horses before looking back up at Gabriella pleading eyes. She was desperate to get off of that horse and it was clear that she trusted him with every ounce in her body.

'NOW!'

Gabriella let out a scream as she let go of Wes' rope and quickly wrapped her arms around Troy's neck. She felt Troy take his right hand and arm and securely wrap it around her waist completely. With all of his strength, Troy lifted Gabriella's petite body up off of Wes and over onto his lap.

With Gabriella disconnected from Wes, Troy slowed his own horse down and when his horse came to a complete stop he took both of his hands to bring Gabriella crying face up to his own. He planted kiss after kiss all over her face.

'Are you okay baby? Does anything hurt?'

Gabriella looked at him with loving eyes, eyes of someone who had just escaped death. Relief washed over her body completely now that she knew that she was safe, and more importantly in Troy's arms.

'Thank you,' whispered Gabriella as she rested her face down in Troy's chest.

'I was so scarred. If something had ever happened to you...' spoke Troy softly with fear in his voice.

'Nothing would have every happened to me because you would always save me. You're my night in shinning armor Troy, I'll always be thankful for that.'

'Lets get you out of here and somewhere safe, how does that sound?'

'Like heaven.'

* * *

**AN: There you have it! Review please! And don't forget to check out the story Men or Money by me and xo LAILAIxo, under the co-PenName FeLai29!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it! Thank you to all of the reviewers from the last chapter, that meant a lot to me. And don't forget to check out my new story, Men or Money, that I'm co-writing with xoLAILAIxo. It's under the PenName FeLai29. If you go to my favorite authors, you'll find it there. Please read it and review it too, it's sooo good!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Part two of the already extremely adventurous day was going to begin in less then five minutes. Troy had left Gabriella about an hour ago so that she could go get ready. All he had said was that something nice and flowy would do, and to not worry about shoes. No shoes? What on earth was that suppose to mean?

She had chosen her tangerine cocktail dress. It had an embellished keyhole neckline and an empire waist. It stopped a little above her knees and it was make out of silk. It was one of her favorites. Her hair was curled and pulled back and up into a twist of sorts and her makeup was very simple with some soft lip-gloss.

As requested, her feet were bare and her tattoo was very visible. For some reason butterflies were growing in her stomach. They had been in each other's company continually for the past three months, so why was tonight any different?

Her feelings for Troy were definitely growing. Whenever he wasn't around, like right now, she felt lonely and sad. For such a long time she had been living a lonely life, and then all of a sudden he popped up. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her, she smiled and laughed more these days. She wanted to go to school and just be with him. He made everything worth it, all of the pain and struggles and lonely nights. It was all worth it now; the end definitely justified the means.

There was a small knock at the door and she skipped over to it excitedly, not being able to stand another minute alone without him. When she opened the door she had the biggest grin on her face and she pulled his body to hers fast as she showed him just how much he meant to her. At first Troy was surprised, but when he came back down from that reaction he replied back into the kiss.

A few moments later they both reluctantly pulled back and Troy had a chance to take her all in. Once again she took his breath away. He would never understand how he got so lucky to be crazy about someone who was just as crazy about him. Ignoring the butterflies in his stomach he finally spoke up.

'You look...stunning, as always.'

He had said it to her numerous times before, but something about tonight, something about the way he said it, the sparkle in his eyes, something about the feelings she had when he spoke those words right then, it was different. She couldn't explain it, but there was a difference; a big difference; a good difference.

Her track coach from middle school had once told her that there's a difference between a person who runs and a runner. The difference is in the pain that you feel, it's in your feelings. You can run as far as you want for as long as you want and your body can ache like there's no tomorrow. But the more you do it, the longer you wait and stick with it, the more your body adjusts to it. Eventually the pain will go away.

He said that it was like climbing a hill, one of the biggest ones you've ever seen. You're climbing it just so you can reach the bridge that gets you to the other side and once you reach the top it's just smooth sailing down the hill. After that the pain goes away, the aggravation goes away, and all the worry goes away. It's like you're finally free.

At that exact moment those feelings went through Gabriella's body. Now that she had Troy in her life she was finally free.

Everything that was happening made her feel incredible. She never knew that this was what she would ever want. Being in a relationship was never a concern of hers; her life was fine without them. Boys didn't cross her mind like it did in normal teenagers heads. But know that she had it, she realized how much that she was missing out on. It was like a desire inside her body that was hidden, feelings inside her heart that were so deep she couldn't seem to feel them.

Pulling Troy back to her she buried her face deep into his chest. Taking deep breaths she took in his incredible scent and made a mental note to memorize that smell and remember it forever. She wrapped her arms around his waist as tightly as she could. In response she felt him bury his face into the crook of her neck as his arms wrapped snugly around her small waist as well.

'I love you'

It came out soft, quiet, and not very strong, but it came out. The small girl didn't remove her face from his chest to see his reaction; she didn't really need to see his reaction. She just wanted him to know how she felt, that he meant that much to her.

Troy felt his heart stop for a few seconds as his breathing hitched in his throat. Although it was muttered and weak, he had heard her. Pulling his body away from hers he held her face in between his two strong hands.

'What did you say?'

Since she couldn't move her head down, she moved her eyes down instead.

'Hey, look at me.'

Their eyes stayed connected for what felt like minutes as they stood in silence, Troy's hands still holding her face.

Breaking the quiet Gabriella repeated her words once more, getting the same reaction out of Troy. His eyes had been wide with shock for a while but they were slowly softening.

Dipping his head down he passionately brought his lips onto hers and showed her how much her saying that meant to him. The kiss was intense in feelings as they both parted their lips and connected themselves in light kissing.

After pulling away slowly they rested their foreheads against one another's. Their eyes were still closed when Troy finally spoke up 'I love you too.'

This caught Gabriella's attention as she pulled away from Troy's face and looked up to his eyes with shock.

'You don't have to say it too, I didn't mean to rush you.'

'You didn't rush me, I've been wanting to say it for a long time now.'

'Really?'

'Really'

Gabriella leaned up to his face to place another soft kiss on his lips before Troy suggested that they get going to their date. Grabbing one another's hand they made their way out of their suite and to Troy's secret destination.

They had taken the stairs instead of the elevator and once they reached the bottom Troy stopped Gabriella.

'I'm afraid that you have to put this on,' said Troy as he held out a blind fold.

'What? Why!' There was a hint of annoyance and wine in Gabriella's voice as she was always afraid of blind folds because she didn't want to fall.

'Don't worry, nothing will happen to you and I promise not to kidnap you, but trust me, it'll be so worth it.'

After a few huffs and puffs, Gabriella reluctantly agreed to the blind fold and Troy put it on her. Standing slightly behind her, Troy wrapped his left arm around her waist protectively and his right hand held her hand. He guided them both safely to where their date was being held. With a nod to his new friend, Kale, romantic Hawaiian music filled their ears.

'We're here baby, I'm going to take your blind fold off now, but keep your eyes shut,' whispered Troy into Gabriella's ear.

The blind fold was now off and Troy quietly told her to open her eyes. When she opened them she couldn't help but gasp at the beautiful sight in front of her. Troy had taken her to one of the most romantic spots on the resort that she had ever seen.

They were on a white beach next to their resort and they were standing on a stone walkway that leads to a gazebo. The gazebo was on a deck that was floating over the crystal blue water. Lit candles lined the stone walkway that led to it. The sun was setting so the sky was a beautiful shade of yellow and orange and orange, cream, and yellow rose petals were spread all over the walkway.

There was a gorgeous chandelier hanging down in the center of the gazebo and directly below it was an adorable rot iron table with two chairs. A white linen sat on the table along with candle and fine china.

Orange, yellow, cream, and pink flowers were inside and out of the gazebo. There were sunflowers, roses, lily's, daisy's, orchids, and so many others that were simply stunning. It was beyond breathtaking, beyond astonishing. There weren't words to describe what was in front of her.

'Oh. My. God.'

'Do you like it?'

Gabriella's eyes were still huge and bugging out of her face and her mouth was still opened. No one had ever done something like this for her, nor did she think anyone ever would. She felt a few tears fall down her cheeks and then Troy's hands on her face brushing them away.

'Don't cry,' whispered Troy in her ear.

'It's just so beautiful Troy. I don't know what to say.'

'You're beautiful, and you deserve this, every single bit of it.'

'You're amazing, have I ever told you that?'

'Maybe a few times.'

Showing how grateful and happy she was, Gabriella gave Troy the best kiss that she could muster up. After pulling away the two of them walked hand in hand towards the gazebo where there was a photographer waiting for them to take some pictures before they ate. They took what felt like hundreds of pictures in many different poses and in many different places. It was a sure thing that they would never forget this night for the rest of their life.

After the photographer left two waiters came down the stone path carrying their food. It looking incredible and it definitely tasted that way also. The music was still going and still heavenly. The conversation between the two was perfect; relaxed, funny, and more than comfortable.

'Gabriella, can I tell you something?'

'Of course you can Troy, anything.'

'I'm not sure where to begin, but I guess I'll just try. Something has changed inside of me. Slowly I was starting to feel a difference and ever since this morning it has grown even more. When you were on that horse and it took off, my heart dropped to the ground and the thoughts of ever loosing you made me want to faint. It felt so good to hold you in my arms again afterwards because I knew that you were still there. Then this evening when you opened the door when I was coming to get you, seeing you as happy as you were, it set off that feeling even more.'

'Holding you in my arms, staring into your eyes, hearing you laugh, holding your hand, all the little things, they mean the world to me, you mean the world to me. I can't go a day without putting my face in the crook of your next and just breathing your sent in, I can't go a day where I don't just stop and stare at you and take in how incredibly beautiful you are, I can't go a day without wanting to chase you around and tickle you just so I can her that beyond adorable laugh that you have. Every little thing that you do amazes me.'

'What I guess I'm trying to say is that I just want you to know how much you mean to me, and how grateful I am that I have you. I really love you Gabriella Montez, with every single ounce in my body, I love you so much.'

Tears of joy escaped her eyes and gracefully fell down her cheeks at his touching words. To know that someone really loved her for who she was, who truly admired everything about her made her heart fill with happiness. It was a brand new feeling for her that she never wanted to go away.

'I know that we're young, and we're still in high school, but I can honestly say that I've found the one person in my life that I'm meant to love and be with for the rest of my life. Some people never find that, or they spend their whole lives searching for it, but I know that I've already found it, and I'm extremely grateful for that.'

'I feel the exact same way,' whispered Gabriella.

'You do?'

'Every time that I look into your blue eyes I just want to melt, me knees go weak. When you look at me I just want to scream with happiness because I know that of all the people in the world, you chose me, you want me. You make me feel so special, so wanted, so loved. For as long as I can remember I've been living in this big huge world all by myself with no one to talk to, no one to spend my time with. Now that I have you I find myself actually living life, laughing my heart out, smiling so much that it hurts.'

'You complete me Troy, you're my other half. You make me feel so beautiful and special. Being with you is the most amazing thing in the world and I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you Troy Bolton with everything that I have, with ever ounce of energy that I can muster up. You make me the happiest person on the face of this planet, and for that I'll be forever grateful to you.'

Leaning over the table, Troy lifted Gabriella's chin up with his thumb and pointer finger and brought her lips up to his. Her lips were soft and sweet, causing sparks to erupt in his body. Kissing her was indescribable, it was one of his favorite things to do.

They finished their food with huge smiles on their faces and plenty of glances at the other person. When their plates were cleared, Troy stood up and held out his hand to Gabriella.

'Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?'

'Of course,' replied Gabriella shyly.

Gabriella rested her head down on Troy's shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his waist while Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist. They swayed to the soft music together as thoughts of one another ran through their heads. They were both incredibly happy at that point and they couldn't have asked for anything better.

'I love you,' whispered Troy in Gabriella's ear.

'I love you too,' whispered Gabriella back as she lifted her head up off of his chest and they shared another passionate kiss.

* * *

**AN: I was thinking about turning this into a M rated story and having Troy and Gabi take their relationship to the next level, if you catch my drift. Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas please let me know!! I'm desperate!! Review!!!!**

**FiFi xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Thank you ALL for the numerous reviews!!! I was so happy to see so many of you telling me your opinions, that meant so much to me and you really helped me out with this chapter!! I've decided to keep this a T rated story, _but this is a warning that this chapter could be considered 'M' rated for sexual content. _So if thats not your thing, then I'm sorry. I tried to do it tastefully and like many of you said, still keep Troy and Gabi consistent with how they've been throughout the whole story. Also, I haven't seen any of you review my new story Men or Money that I'm writing with xo LAILAIxo under the PenName FeLai29! I'm quite disappointed, if you all give me some reviews for that story, and many for this one, I'll_ think_ about the next chapter for this story. So review or you don't get anything!!**

**Again: ****_This is a warning that this chapter could be considered 'M' rated for sexual content_**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

They were both worn out from their long romantic evening and it was now pitch black outside. With their hands entwined, they made their way back to the the lobby that led to the elevators that would take them back to their suite. The smile on Troy and Gabriella's face hadn't left all evening.

Troy was relieved that everything had gone as planed that night. The food was amazing, the music was perfect, the decorations were breathtaking, and Gabriella was more beautiful than ever. Even better, tonight they took their relationship to the next level after they finally admitted their true feelings. It was a huge relief to have them out in the open, he wouldn't have to worry about not letting it slip any more.

For this time of night, they were surprised to see how busy the lobby was. It was the time of night when the clubs opened up and all of the single people and couples came out to dance the night away. The elevator came quickly and Troy and Gabriella made their way on to the empty elevator.

The doors had just shut when Troy finally spoke. 'You look truly gorgeous tonight, breathtaking even.'

Her face turned a slight pink as she lowered her face to look at her hands. 'Thanks' she whispered.

Bringing her head back up she gained a little confidence. 'You look extremely good tonight too, but then again you look extremely good ever day.' Her hands found the top few buttons of his white button up shirt.

'You really think so?' asked Troy in a husky whisper.

'Oh, I know so.'

There was something in Gabriella's eyes that made Troy feel turned on. It was a mix of seduction, mischievous, teasing, provocativeness, and some love. It was down right sexy to Troy.

She slowly backed Troy into the glass wall of the elevator still keeping their eye contact, which Troy found extremely intense.

Using her hand behind his neck, Gabriella brought Troy's head down to her own and softly applied pressure to his waiting lips. The kiss started slow, it started soft and innocent. But there was something behind it, Troy could tell that she wanted more.

Gabriella took his bottom lips between her teeth ever so softly as she teasingly pulled away. In return, Troy took her body and backed her up against the opposite side of the elevator, slamming her body into the mirror and attacking her neck with his lips.

A soft moan escaped her parted lips as his mouth traveled down her face, jaw, neck and collar bone, stopping to suck ever few centimeters. She could barely keep her eyes open from the feelings that were rising in her body.

Bringing her arms up and around his neck, Gabriella had to hold on for dear life or else she was sure she would fall. With a small smirk on his face from her actions, Troy brought his lips back up to hers and the fire between them erupted. The kiss was full of passion as they deepened it as much as they could. Gabriella opened her mouth so that she could move her tongue to touch his. Steam was erupting from them and when Troy desperately placed his left hand beside Gabriella's head on the glass wall to steady himself, you could see the steamy mark he would make.

The sound of a bell made them spring apart with shock as they felt their hearts beat out of their chests. They couldn't help but turn to one another and laugh as they realized what they just did. Troy grabbed her hand and pulled her body out of the elevator as they both started to run down the long hallway with their loud laughter echoing throughout the halls.

Huge smiles graced their faces with their hands still tightly clasped together and both of them were hysterically laughing.

'Go go go! Come on Troy, you can do better!'

'I'm going!' Troy was struggling with the key card and it wasn't opening the door. With a bump to his hip, Gabi moved Troy out of the way and took the key card from his grasp. Within seconds the door was opened and they both burst in. Troy lifted her body up off of the ground and slammed her back passionately but gently into one of the walls opposite the door. Gabriella wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and her legs securely around his waist as Troy's hands rested on her lower back to hold her up. They attached their lips together with so much love and passion that it was breathtaking.

His left hand was holding her up securely as his right hand moved to her thigh and leg as it smoothly rubbed it up and down, over and over again.

'Troy...' Just hearing her moan his name caused an arousal feeling to shoot through his body.

Gabriella had never had a boyfriend before, Troy was her first. He was also her first kiss, her first date, her first real conversation with a boy, her first vacation with a boy, her first _everything_ with a boy, and she was more than happy with that. She had absolutely no experience in this department at all, and so far going with the flow was working wonders, she could only pray that that would continue.

Although Gabriella wasn't Troy's first girlfriend, first kiss, first date, or his first conversation with a girl, she was some of his firsts in different areas. She was definitely his first love. He had never felt the way that he does about Gabriella with any other girl that he had ever met before. He had never been on a vacation with a girl before, and he had never had the luck of dating a really smart girl where their conversations actually had a purpose. Being with Gabriella was a great change, it was what it was suppose to be like. Now that he had her, he knew that he had found the one, he knew that she was more than special and important to him and his life.

She was his everything.

There was one more first though that neither of them had talked about: their first time _making love._ Or having sex, which ever you preferred.

They hadn't ever talked about it before, but Troy was positive that Gabriella was still a virgin, and although Troy was one of the hottest guys at East High, she had a strong feeling that he was still a virgin too.

The last thing that Troy wanted to do was rush her in any way, and he had to make sure that this was what she really wanted and that it wasn't a spur of the moment thing. It took a lot of effort, but eventually Troy pulled away from Gabriella and looked into her eyes.

'What's wrong?' asked Gabriella worriedly, suddenly feeling insecure.

'Are you sure you want this Gabriella? Because we can stop, it's okay with me. I don't want to rush you, and I don't want you to feel like you have to do this. You can tell me to stop, and I will. I won't be mad, I promi-'

He was cut off when he felt her heavenly lips on his once more.

'I know that you wouldn't rush me into anything, and I know that if I want to stop, all I have to do is say so. I trust you Troy, with my whole heart, and I love you with my whole heart too. I am more than sure that I want this, believe me.'

'If this is what you want.'

'It is. Now kiss me again, I miss you.'

A smile spread over his face as he returned his lips to hers once more and skillfully removed her from up against the wall and with her still in his arms, he moved them both towards the bed.

It was pitch black outside and there were some candles lite on the balcony outside. The curtains were swaying in the light night breeze and the air was warm and dry. It was the perfect night.

Troy gently laid Gabriella down on their bed and he stood back up to stare down at her, taking in every ounce of beauty that radiated off of her. Wanting his body back up against hers, she raised her arms and wrapped them back around his neck bringing him on top of her again. They moved back on the bed a little so that they were both comfortable.

Gabriella removed her arms from around Troy's neck and slowly started to unbutton his shirt, not once breaking their incredible kiss. Adrenalin was pumping through her veins as she finished with the buttons and slowly slid the shirt off of his back. Troy helped with the removal as he took his arms out and threw it on to the floor somewhere.

There were no nerves in either Troy nor Gabriella's bodies. They felt completely comfortable with one another and completely confident that they were doing the right thing. What they had was special, it was different, and it was something that they both felt secure with. Troy touched her with care, being as gentle as he could be, while Gabriella touched him with love, trying to make him feel as amazing as he was making her feel.

With his shirt gone, Gabriella took this opportunity to run her hands slowly and tantalizingly up and down his smooth rock hard chest. She was lucky in the fact that her boyfriend just happened to have the best body she had ever seen. He could easily beat out David Beckham any day. Her soft fingertips caused shivers to run down Troy's spine, the feeling of her touching him becoming extremely enticing.

With the dress that Gabriella was wearing, it was extremely hard for Troy to remove it. After a soft giggle, Gabriella pushed Troy off of her and she stood up, Troy following suit. She turned her self away from Troy, her back to him waiting for him to unzip her. After a few seconds of hesitation, he mustered up enough courage to do it.

Gabriella sneaked a quick glance back at Troy wondering what was taking him so long, but at the feeling of his hands on her, she returned her gaze to the front of her again. Troy moved the zipper down so slowly and teasingly that Gabriella seriously thought that she was going to do it herself. With the zipper all the way down, Troy rubbed his right hand up her bare back and up towards her shoulder. Moving the fabric away from her shoulder slightly. Troy placed his lips on her bare skin and sucked numerous spots, getting a soft moan out of Gabriella's mouth.

His hands kept moving and eventually her dress found its way to the floor. Troy turned his girlfriend around to face him and couldn't help his jaw from falling. Gabriella had chosen to wear her brand new bra and pantie set today; it was a black lace bra with beautiful red embroidery on it. Her chest looked even larger with the amazing push up factor, which enhanced her even more, making Troy go crazy. Her Brazilian cut panties matched her bra perfectly.

Gabriella couldn't help but laugh at Troy's reaction and brought his head down to hers once again. Troy's hands were going crazy over her body while Gabriella's hands found the hem of his shorts. After slowly unbuttoning them, they fell to the ground. Picking up her small and incredibly sexy body, Troy playfully lifted her through the air before carefully setting her body down on the bed and climbing on top of her.

Their kisses were becoming way beyond heated and the once dry air was now becoming hot and humid. Gabriella ran her hands mindlessly through Troy's hair over and over again, and occasionally letting her hands lower to his back to rub it up and down.

Troy's mouth once again wandered down her body, from her nose to her jaw, down her neck and shoulders, stopping at her collar bone to suck and nip, moving lower to her chest, across the top of her bra, down the center of her stomach and to the hem of her panties. The moaning coming from Gabriella's lips were growing more feverish and louder, her back arched up at every single touch that his lips made on her bare skin, at every lick, at ever time he stopped to make a mark.

The feelings that he was creating inside of her were indescribable, they were earth shattering and mind blowing.

Eventually Gabriella felt Troy's mouth move back up her body and her eyes fluttered closed at the incredible sensations that he was causing her to feel. When he stopped at her chest once more, her back automatically arched up and Troy took this opportunity to slide his hands beneath her. His fingers gently teased the back of her bra straps, stopping at the clasp. Feeling this Gabriella slowly opened her eyes once again to see Troy starring deeply at her. She nodded slightly and felt Troy's lips connect with her own once more. While his tongue was interacting with her own, she felt the pressure of her bra disappear as he successfully unclasped it in one swift move. And_no, _that didn't come from experience.

She felt herself free all of a sudden, herself almost completely out and the open. But she was free with Troy, which made it all the more better. 'You're beautiful,' whispered Troy in her ear sending goosebumps down her spine. Their eyes connected again for a moment as they stopped their actions just to show each other with their eyes how much they truly loved one another. 'You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, simply breathtaking you know,' Troy was still whispering and dropping kisses on her face at the same time.

'Thank you.'

Their kisses grew heated once more as their tongues met each others again. Gripping his shoulders harder, Troy felt her finger nails dig into his skin as she moaned into his mouth. She didn't hurt him, just turned him on even more and made him want her even more.

Deciding to take some control, Gabriella went to change their positions as she quickly flipped Troy's body over onto his back and she straddled his waist.

'Whoa, feisty one,' spoke Troy huskily. 'Very sexy.'

Gabriella couldn't help but let out a little giggle.

With the new change of positions, Troy was able to run his hands down her bare back over and over again. Gabriella couldn't contain herself as she moved her lips down to Troy's sharp jaw, allowing her tongue to let lose and have some fun. She moved her mouth to his ear and gently bit down on it over and over again, smiling to herself when the sounds of Troy anxiously moaning filled her ears. He wanted her and he wanted her now.

Troy moved his hands from her waist, to her chest, to her back, to her butt where he settled them and grasped it harder, bringing her body even closer to his. She moved her mouth away from his ear and down to his neck, making sure to make a mark. Her lips found his strong shoulders and she felt his muscles tense up beneath her mouth at the feelings she was making him feel.

'I want you...so...bad.' Troy barely got it out, but he did. His body was reacting in new ways that they never felt before. The sensations that were bursting through his body were insane. He could feel himself completely aroused by her and her actions. He had never wanted something so badly before, he need her to be with him intimately right now.

Using his hands that were rested on Gabriella's butt, Troy slowly moved her underwear down and away from her body. With some help from Gabriella, she instantly became completely nude. Seconds later she found the hem of Troy's boxers and he became completely nude as well.

Enough foreplay had been done, Troy decided to move things along. After stopping Gabi from her tantalizing kisses, he moved to get his wallet and the proper protection. Once he had it, he returned to his beautiful girlfriend and flipped her body over on her back and re-positioned himself above her. They stared deeply into one another eyes for a few moments before Troy brought his head down to her face.

Kissing her was heaven to him, she was remarkably good at it. It was more than heated, more than incredible, more than sexy.

More moans escaped Gabriella's mouth and Troy simply swallowed them. Sweat was glistening on both of their foreheads and after making sure that this was what Gabriella really wanted, Troy proceeded to make love to the woman of his dreams.

It was everything that they had both wished for and way more. They came together so perfectly, it was as if they were made for each other. They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. Their hotel suite filled with moans and screams of joy, pleasure and the most incredible feelings in the world. Neither of them could hold in their screams, Troy constantly screaming Gabriella's name, and Gabriella constantly screaming Troy's name.

They came together in the utmost incredible bliss and when they finished all that could be heard was their heavy breathing.

'I love you,' whispered Troy directly into Gabriella's ear.

She turned her face to Troy's who was now laying beside him on their bed. 'I love you too Troy, so much.'

She placed another passionate kiss on to his lips before a smirk grew on her face.

'Lets do it again,' whispered Gabriella.

Troy's eyebrows rose in shock. 'Seriously?'

'Seriously.'

And with that the entire nights events started all over again as their hotel suite once again filled with moans and screams, as they spent the entire night and morning showing their love for one another.

* * *

**AN: Again, thank you so much to all of the reviewers and supporters of this story! I have another question for you though. I'm not sure how much longer I should go on with this story, I was think just a few more chapters. But I was wondering how you would like to see this story end. If you have any ideas or things that you would like to see, please let me know because right now I'm clueless. Would you want it to end while they're in Hawaii, or do you want them to go home? What would you like to see be as the ending? Let me know!!! And review!!!**

**FiFi xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Hello devoted readers! Now let me warn you, this chapter has some 'sexytime' as me and my amazing friend Malia love to call it. I never thought I could write something like this, and I'm praying that I did a good job at it. Sorry if I offend anyone, but please tell me what you think! Review!! And sadly this story is coming to an end, there will be one, maybe two more chapters. Most likely one because I can't think of anything else to write. Review!!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

'Hey mom!' Gabriella couldn't contain the smile on her face when she saw her mom for only the second time on their vacation. Bella was extremely busy with work, so it was basically Troy and Gabi all by themselves. It was now the middle of the week long vacation and Bella's company was finally taking a day off. The funny part about that is that during their day off, their boss planned out the entire day for everyone and their guests to spend together, because apparently spending every other day together wasn't enough.

Whatever, Gabriella got to see her mother and spend some valuable time with her on their vacation.

Bella's boss Max was taking them to Blue Angel Falls where they would climb up the waterfall. Supposedly it was a big thing to do when you went to an island, and it wasn't too risky; that was what Max had told Bella anyway. How was climbing up huge sharp rocks with nothing holding you on while water is falling on top of you not 'too risky?' Seriously.

Anyways, Troy and Gabriella had happily agreed to come along for another day filled with adventure. Troy was wearing a pair of blue plaid board shorts that brought out his eyes with a white polo on top. Gabriella had chosen to wear a bikini from Victoria's Secret that had a floral top with embellishments on it and the bottom was a plain hot pink micro scoop bottom. Over her bathings suit, which was keeping Troy drooling, was a white eyelet smocked dress that was strapless. It had an empire waist and a babydoll shape and it was acting as a cover up. Bella looked really good as well in her wine colored halter one-piece that had a cover up skirt.

Max had chosen a limo for their mode of transportation, which both Gabi and Troy found odd, considering that they weren't at home, but rather in Hawaii, an island, a really hot and tropical one. Driving around in a limo wasn't necessarily the 'thing' to do. Either way, they both got into the limo happily. It was only the two of them, Bella, Max and Max's new girlfriend Malia traveling with them in this limo.

The conversations flew very freely as Gabi and Bella took some time to catch up with one another, all the while Troy held a firm grip on Gabriella's hand and she occasionally squeezed it to let him know that she was thinking about him.

A little while later the limo came to a stop and they all piled out of their car. The other members of Bella's company that had come with them were waiting for them by the entrance and in no time Gabi and Troy found themselves locking all of their belonging up in a brightly colored wooden locker. 'This makes me feel very privileged going to East High,' said Troy as he stared at the barely there lockers. 'Oh stop it, not every one is as well off as some other people you know,' replied Gabi with a smack to his bare chest. 'Ow!' screeched Troy in a cute way as Gabi released some giggles. Troy couldn't help but smile to himself knowing that he was the one who had made her laugh, he was the one who had made her happy.

Troy, Gabi, and the rest of their group had made their way down to the bottom of the water fall and were standing in shallow water waiting in line to make the journey up the falls. The touch of Troy's hands on Gabi's stomach from behind didn't even faze her, it felt so natural and warm that she simply melted into his touch. Even with the sensations that he was giving her, she still found her mind listening carefully to their group leader, Keoni, instruct them on the rules and guidelines of their adventure up the giant rock wall.

Standing at the bottom and looking up was not a very enticing thing, more along the lines of petrifying. Not only was it steep, but the water was coming down quite fast. Well, there's no time like the present to be adventurous right? Whatever. A cabana on a beach sounded a lot better right about now.

Slowly their group started to make their way over to the beginning of the waterfall. Troy was in front of Gabriella and their hands were tightly clasped onto one another's.

It was petrifying for both Gabi and Troy to get up the waterfall, but they did it; together. Troy found himself pulling Gabriella's small body up the most of it, seeing how she just couldn't muster up enough strength. That wasn't a problem for him though; he would make his way up to the next ledge still with Gabriella's hand in his own, then he would turn around and reach for her hands. When he had a perfect grip on them he would easily pull her body up and they would share a kiss. Although it was frightening at times, they still had a blast doing it; the challenge was a hard one, but they conquered it easily. With determination radiating off of one another, they easily made it through the challenging ordeal.

Towards the top they stopped to go down a naturally made slide, it was a smoothed down rock that went under a tree branch that was actually really fun. When they moved on from that, they all went over to some more rocks where a photographer was waiting to take pictures of them. With a little more climbing, everyone made it to the top of the waterfall safely and Gabi couldn't help but jump into Troy's arms with excitement.

'I can't believe we just did that!' Troy leaned down to place a kiss on her lips before replying back. 'I know! That was freakin awesome!'

Everyone was jumping up and down with excitement and they even decided that they would go to another waterfall near by and jump off of it into the ocean. Troy and Gabriella could hardly believe that they had actually done all of that and Troy couldn't wait till he got home to tell his friends; they wouldn't believe him.

Less than two hours later Troy and Gabi came running back into their suite as they went to change and to put away all of their belongings before leaving again to head out to the beach.

'Where do you wanna lay?' asked Gabriella.

'Where ever you are,' said Troy seriously but then turned to her and gave her a wink.

A blush rose on her checks as she felt him squeeze her hand tightly. 'I was thinking close to the water, we can move some chairs if we have to.'

'Sounds good to me!'

They found two vacant lounge chairs and set all of their belongings down. Before Gabriella could sit down though, Troy pointed out how they had forgotten to get towels, but Gabriella simply asked him nicely to go and get both of theirs. Troy refused and insisted that she come with him. 'Aren't you a big boy now? You can't go by yourself?' 'No, I can't actually. Trust me, you coming with me is a very smart idea.'

Confusion spread over her face but none the less she got back up and grabbed a hold of his hand as they made their way towards the towel stand. Before they reached the stand though, Gabriella felt herself being pulled in the opposite direction. A gasp escaped her lips and she looked shockingly towards Troy who had an evil smirk on his face. What the hell was he doing?

Seconds later she felt her body being pulled into a small changing tower that stood out of everyone's view. It was in a secluded area for privacy so people could change if need be. It was tall and made of wood with a small bench. The door was at least seven feet tall and there was no way that anyone could see inside. Troy easily locked the door and passionately shoved Gabriella's body up against the wall.

Feeling herself ride up the wooden boards, she lifted her legs and wrapped them around Troy's bare and strong waist. A small giggle left her mouth at the thought of how dirty they were being, but she still loved it anyways.

Troy went to kiss her on the lips. The kiss started off slow, as he switched his attention from bottom to top lip, but then she opened her mouth and her tongue found it's way into Troys.

Tongues dancing, one of his arms around her shoulder to bring her in closer, and another one resting on her silky smooth thighs to hold her up, he felt one of her hands cup his cheek while the other rested just underneath the top of his bathing suit.

Her hands created a stir in his body that was mind boggling and it made him shutter with satisfaction.

Getting even more into the moment, Troy used one of his hands to slowly move it up her thigh, brushing the top of her bathing suit bottom, gliding it up her stomach, tracing her breasts and easily guiding it behind her head to bring it even closer to his. Meanwhile, Gabriella ran her hands up and down his rock hard chest, trailing it with her finger nails, making sure to spend a little more time on his nipples and cause him to moan out in pleasure. Eventually she moved her hands back down to his waist and his bathing suit where she felt just how turned on he was getting.

Not being able to hold up her body any longer, Troy reluctantly and gently let her lose and guided her down to the sandy ground. He quickly attached his lips to her neck, jaw, and collar bone. He felt her arch her back into his chest as her hands continued to graze his member. With her moans and his own moans, things were definitely getting very heated.

Troy could here her breathing become quick, but in his opinion, it wasn't quick enough. He removed his hands from the back of her head and teasingly slid them down her smooth waist, stopping to caress her breast along the way.

'Ohhhh...don't stop.'

'Not even close baby,' whispered Troy suggestively in her ear.

Troy's hands made their way down her slim body again and reached behind her to play with her butt. He squeezed it enough to make her gasp and her gasp caused her breathing to pick up even more. Again; it wasn't enough for Troy's liking.

Pushing aside the bottom of her bathing suit, Troy teasingly grazed her front resulting in Gabriella's breathing to catch in her throat. Troy looked down at her to see her eyes fluttering uncontrollably opened and closed. He couldn't help but smile at how incredibly sexy and turned on she was, which turned him on even more.

His lips found hers once again as they passionately kissed each other with everything that they had. Gabriella's mind was long gone, but after the next actions she became even more shocked. All of a sudden she felt Troy's finger inside of her, as she moaned so loud it was close to a scream.

Her breathing was completely out of her control, it wasn't coordinated or regular, more like barely there, fast, hard, and completely sexy. Giving Gabriella pleasure was one of Troy's favorite things to do.

Gabriella's world was spinning; she couldn't hear herself think. All she could hear was her heavy breaths and loud moans.

Discretely, Troy slipped another finger inside of her as he started to move them in and out. At first he did it slow and teasingly, but then he took it up a notch and added more pressure, more rhythm, and a quicker pace.

'Ohhh. Myyyy. Goddd!' Feelings were erupting inside of her limp body as she struggled to hold herself up. Troy's mouth was on her neck, his fingers were inside of her, and his other hand was either rubbing her back soothingly or grazing her breasts. Man, what he could do to her blew her away.

'I love you so much,' whispered Troy in her ear as he picked up the pace. 'I...I...' Gabriella tried to respond, but with her erratic breathing, forming words was too much of a challenge right now.

'Shhh, don't say anything, just enjoy it.'

'Ohhhh...I am.'

A while later Troy pulled out of her after she came on him, her eyes now dusted with pure pleasure. Gabriella reached up to his neck to bring him down so she could give him the strongest kiss she could muster up at the moment, considering her legs felt like jelly after their little session.

'You amaze me, ever second of every day. You know that? And I love you so much, so, so much.'

'Mmm...I love you too baby,' spoke Troy.

After some more kisses, Troy unlocked the door to their little room once again and he ushered them away and out to the warm and inviting Hawaiian waters. They spent the next few hours playing and horsing around in the water and on the sand, basking in the sun, enjoying each others presence, and their never ending love that was radiating off of one another.

* * *

**AN: Again, this story is sadly coming to an end. Most likely just one more chapter, but if you give me some ideas and reviews, I'll consider making two more. But I'm only going to put up another chapter if you review this one! And I can't stress how sincerely grateful I am to all of you reviewers, this was my first story that I ever wrote and you made it all worth it. I'm so sad to see it end, but I know that there are going to be many more great stories in the future. Please review for a few last times!!**

**FiFi xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I can not express to you all how sad I am to see this story end. In a way it's my baby; my very first story that I ever wrote, and I am so proud of it. Thank you so much to each and every single one of you who took the time to read this story and hit the button at the very bottom and gave me a review. This story is all for you, and all because of you. I'm proud of it and I hope you love it. Please be kind enough to review one last time!**

**Chapter 19 – It Was Love**

She woke up as she felt her pillow beneath her stir slightly. Instead of trying to fix it, she simply dug her face into it even deeper, letting her long, dark brown curly locks spread all over the place. Her pillow was warm and hard, but very comforting.

'Mmmm...' murmured Gabriella.

'Morning baby girl,' said Troy tiredly as a yawn escaped from his mouth.

A smile tugged at her lips and soon spread over her face after hearing his sweet words.

'What are we going to do today?' asked Gabriella.

'How about...nothing?'

'Well, a part of me wants to say that that sounds perfect, but then another part of me wants to say that that sounds like a ridiculous idea. I mean, we could always go home and just spend a day doing nothing, but we aren't home right now, we're in _Hawaii._ There is plenty of stuff for us to do besides lay in bed all day.'

'We don't have to just _lay_ in bed all day, we could do a lot of other stuff in bed today,' said Troy with a cheeky grin on his face.

'Troy!' Gabriella playfully slapped Troy against his bare chest before she somehow found the strength in her sleepy figure to push the covers off of her body and attempt to climb out of their huge bed. As her feet almost touched the floor and she went to push herself up, she felt two strong arms circle her waist and tickle her stomach. A high pitched scream burst from her mouth at Troy's unexpected actions. She couldn't help but laugh and giggle uncontrollably and eventually Troy followed suit, not stopping his hands from driving her wild.

'Troy! Stop! Please!' Gabriella could barely get the words out as her breath had been taken from her. Eventually Troy let up and pulled her bare body even closer to his own bare body and back into their bed as he warmed himself with her body heat.

'You can't leave this bed until I get my good morning kiss. Didn't you know that?' Gabriella simply rolled her eyes at her boyfriends words, but none the less complied with his request and brought her soft lips down onto his. It was sweet and real, nothing too passionate. The next thing Gabriella knew her body was being lifted up off of the bed and she was being held bridal style in Troy's arms.

'You smell like sex, I need to clean you up Miss.' Gabriella's mouth dropped instantly and she lifted her hand up to mess with his hair and run it down his face where she tried to shove it backwards. 'Well I only smell this way because of you; it's all your fault Mister.'

'You say it like it's a bad thing,' whispered Troy in Gabriella's ear as he stopped at the entry way to their steam shower. He turned the water on and gently placed her back down on her feet. The two of them proceed to start off their day in the best way possible, all the while experiencing the longest shower of their lives.

Something that the two of them had yet to do on their vacation was to go shopping. Now even though Troy was a boy, he honestly didn't mind doing this at all, simply because it wasn't shopping like shopping was back in New Mexico. No, this was completely different; it was shopping for vacation type stuff. You know, picture frames with Hawaii written all over them, t-shirts with the Hawaiian Islands drawn across the front, Hawaiian flags, pencils with Hawaii written down the side. Hawaii everything was a much easier way to put it. Plus, Troy had promised his mom that he would pick some things out for her so she could get a taste of what Hawaii was like.

So a few hours later and after a much enjoyed breakfast, Troy and Gabi found themselves heading over to the lobby where they searched for a station that was offering taxi rides to local flee markets and shops. Troy was dressed in another pair of plaid shorts from Abercrombie and Fitch with a polo, while Gabriella had decided to leave the dresses behind and go for a two piecer. On her bottom half was a cute white denim mini skirt from Saks and her tank top was from Abercrombie and Fitch also. It had a sweetheart neckline with ruffle detailing and it was slightly gathered at center of the bust with an empire waist. The print was a navy and white floral design and Gabriella thought it was quite tropical.

'Can I help you two find anything?' asked a middle aged woman dressed in hotel uniform. 'Oh, well we wanted to go shopping today and we weren't sure how to get there.'

'Shopping? Sounds like fun! Here, follow me and I'll get you two out to the markets.'

Not long after Troy and Gabi were sitting in a small bus with many other people from their resort and they were on their way to one of the local markets. It was a hot and sunny day in Hawaii, but they weren't complaining. Hand in hand, Troy and Gabi walked into the first flea market that they came to and moved around and around looking at every table that was set up. Each one seemed to have the same basic tourist stuff, yet everything still seemed to be different.

Troy picked up a thimble, silk leis, and some carved tikis for his mom; Hula girl hot sauce, a t-shirt and a tiki bar sign for his dad; and for his best friend Chad? A dashboard hula girl of course for his car. He was quite proud of his random finds. Gabriella picked up some cute Hawaiian memorabilia as well and when she spotted the special picture frames decorated in Hawaiian theme, she couldn't help but oue and ah. 'Troy we have to get one! How about we get two of the same ones so you can have one and I can have one and we'll put the same picture in each? What do you think?' Hope was pouring out of Gabriella's eyes.

'Whatever you want babe.'

A frown formed on her face as she started to pout. 'Troy! I want you to want this too you know. Don't you think it would be cute?'

Realizing that his original answer definitely wasn't the right thing to say, he quickly re-phrased his sentence. 'I think that's a great idea Gabi, pick out what ever two you want.'

Her face immediately lit up as the two of them worked together to pick the best two frames that they could find, and when they were done they noticed that their bus had arrived back to pick everyone up and they made their way over to it. Unfortunately there wasn't any AC on the bus, but once it got moving the breeze felt amazing against both of their bodies. The ride back to their resort was long and bumpy, but Troy and Gabi entertained themselves by taking adorable pictures of the two of them on the bus with the Hawaiian water as their backdrop.

When they finally got back to their resort they stuck around the lobby for a bit and browsed through some of the brochures that were available for ideas on things that they could do. One of them in particular caught Troy's eyes and when he went to go show it to Gabi he found her coming over to him with the same one in her hands. 'Great minds obviously think alike!'

The two of them both decided to head over to Rainbow Falls and take in the beautiful waterfall. If you paid a little extra you could even enjoy a private picnic, and of course they chose that too.

A different bus took them to Rainbow Falls, this bus had a picture of the falls plastered on the side of it, and when they finally got there they started the hike up to the top.

The entire way up they could hear the deafening sounds of the waterfall as it all rushed over the edge and into a large pool below. Rainbow Falls is an 80-foot waterfall that falls into a large pool below that is almost 100 feet in width. It's definitely a must see when traveling to Hawaii.

For Troy, it wasn't too hard to climb up the stone path to get to the top, but for Gabi it was a little harder. It had been a while since she had run or done track, so her body wasn't up to its normal fitness level. Her breathing was staggering a little and she could feel Troy's grip on her hand get tighter. 'You alright babe?'

Gabriella stopped in her tracks and put her hands on her knees. 'Yeah, just a little winded. This trail is never going to end.'

Troy's hand was rubbing soothing circles on her back. 'Here, hop on.'

Gabriella's eyes looked up from the ground and into his. 'Huh?'

'Hop. On.' Troy turned his body away from hers and put his hands behind him. He bent down a little and waited for her body to fit smoothly onto his.

A huge smile spread all over her face and she shook her head at how amazing he was to her. Instead of going to get on his back first, she walked around him to face his front and grabbed his head in between her two hands. 'I love you so much. You're too good to me.' With that she softly placed her lips on his and gave him a sweet and meaningful kiss.

'Well you deserve it,' said Troy after she pulled away. After another kiss, Gabriella walked back around Troy and easily hoped onto Troy's back. He wrapped his arms tightly around her legs and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Softly, she rested her head down on his shoulder and buried her face in his neck where she lavished his neck with soft kisses. A quiet moan escaped his mouth as he took a tighter grip on her body with his eyes set straight ahead of him determined to get the two of them to the top.

Troy had a hard time getting to the top though. Gabriella was continuously whispering dirty things into his ear, or kissing him on his cheek, or sucking on his ear, or tickling his neck. Basically, she was driving him insane. But when they did get to the top they both stopped dead in their tracks and took in the jaw dropping views. The scenery was impeccable, and to think that it all came from nature was mind boggling. 'Wow' they both said at the same time. Time seemed to stop as they took it all in; the bright skies above them, the turquoise colored water below, the brilliant white looking water that was rushing over the edge, the luscious green tropical foliage, everything was incredible.

When they came to their senses again, Troy turned both of them around as they found a man who seemed to be waiting for them standing behind them. He told them that their picnic was ready and all set up. Troy followed the man over to a huge Talipot Palm tree where there was a cute table underneath it all decked out with food.

Together they had the time of their lives, eating the best Hawaiian dishes they've ever had, and talked endlessly about whatever came to their minds.

'Lets play Truth or Truth again,' said Troy.

'Our signature game, bring it on boyfriend!'

'Let's see...' Troy's hand found its way to his chin as he pretended to ponder what creative question he would ask her. 'What do you believe is the greatest unsolved mystery of all?'

'Greatest unsolved mystery of all? Where did you come up with that one?'

'Are you saying you can't come up with an answer slick one?'

'Of course not! Give me a second.'

'Yes princess,' said Troy jokingly as he took a sip of his water and looked over to the waterfall again as he let Gabriella think about her answer. He loved playing this game with her; it made it to the top five in his favorite things to do with her. The other four? Well, use your imagination.

Playing Truth or Truth was one of the best ways to get to know her. Instead of learning the simple things about her, like what her favorite color was, which was yellow because it reminded her of sunshine which would instantly make her smile, or what her favorite holiday was, which was Thanksgiving because it was a day when her entire family would get together just to eat nonstop. Instead, with this game he could learn the deeper things about her, and every question always seemed to lead to something more.

Troy came out of his thoughts when he felt her gaze return to his body as he turned his attention back to her and awaited her answer.

'I think...I think that the greatest unsolved mystery of all would be, does someone or something choose specifically who we fall in love with? Or is it completely all up to us and our feelings? Do you know what I'm saying? Like, so many people say that there's that one person that you're just 'destined' to be with, your other half 'made for you.' Made for you? Does that mean that I was 'made' for someone? Or do you just connect with someone and grow feelings for them just because you're attracted to them? I know it's confusing, but I don't know, I've always wondered about that.' Troy couldn't help but smile at how cute she was being. She was completely serious about every word that came out of her mouth and was even getting a little frustrated that none of them were coming out the way that she wanted them to. But none the less, he listened to every single idea and every single word with as much attention as possible.

'Like, was I 'made' for you? Honestly, I could see that being true, because I truly believe that you're my better half, my other half. You bring out the best in me and you make me want to be the best person possible. I've had a hard life and I've had to grow up really fast. Maybe God's way of making that all up to me was to 'make' you, create you and give you to me. But then sometimes I'll think about it differently and wonder if that's even humanly possible; maybe we just met because I moved here and it was raining out and you thought I was different and a nice girl so you asked me if I wanted a ride home. That could either be by fate, or because you just wanted to. It sucks, but I guess we'll never really know, it's all a matter of believing what you want to believe.'

'You amaze me, you know that?' Troy was looking at her with pride in his eyes. To know that he had actually met and fallen for a girl like her, a girl with so much intelligence and personality, made him very grateful.

A small blush formed on her face as she looked down to her hands, playing with the napkin resting in her lap. Gaining some confidence, she raised her head once again and both sets of eyes connected. 'Honestly Troy, you've changed me and and how I see everything in life; for the better. Ever since you came into my life I've been able to accept who I am for what I am. I don't dream about having the perfect family any more, a mom, dad, siblings, or even for the perfect life. You just make me forget about all of the stuff I don't have, and instead I feel like I have everything and more. I know that I have someone to talk to now, someone to support me with everything that I do. You make me feel loved and special; but most importantly, you make me feel like I'm not alone.

'For as long as I can remember I've been taking on the responsibilities of a 30 year old, but when I'm with you I don't feel that way any more. I can finally be a teenager and do all the crazy things that someone my age is suppose to do. I seriously couldn't be any happier Troy, and that's all because of you. I'm so grateful that I have you in my life, and I know we've only known each other for a few months, but I can't picture my life without you in it. You mean the world to me Troy Bolton. You _are_ my world.'

Tears were starting to form in her eyes and a few had already fallen. Troy quickly brushed them away with the pads of his thumbs and took her hands in his own to bring up to his lips where he softly kissed each finger tip, sending chills up and down her arms. After a few minutes, Troy spoke up.

'When we were first getting to know each other, you know that day at your house with the huge storm? You asked me why I was even talking to you in the first place. I probably gave you some stupid answer, but I only did that because I couldn't really come up with the perfect words to describe exactly why I did go out on a limb and talk to you. It was all a gut feeling in the parking lot that day when I saw you walking home. It was like there was someone on my shoulder screaming at me to stop you. It was all feelings; my gut; or just my heart. But I somehow found my voice and stopped you from going any further. There have been so many times when I've wondered if that person sitting on my shoulder screaming at me was only looking out for me and trying to help me realize that you were something that was 'destined' for me. Kind of like what you said, the whole someone being 'made' for you. Whatever the case, I knew that you were different, and I had to have you. So in response to what you think is the greatest unsolved mystery of all, I'm kind of agreeing with both of your thoughts. I think that someone has already chosen who we'll be with, but the only way that we'll know who that person is is by listening to our true feelings. And man, I had some feelings for you. I was blown away by you Gabriella Montez.'

Gabriella now had a huge smile on her face after hearing all of his words. He could be such a deep and sentimental guy sometimes, and she was so grateful that she actually met a guy with those qualities. Even though they were just teenagers, it wasn't hard for them to have grown up conversations. This quality made it so easy for Gabriella to picture the two of them fifty years from now, retired and living in their Florida retirement home sipping some lemonade as they shared yet another game of Truth or Truth. They could talk about anything or nothing at all, and every time the conversation was over, it would always feel like the best one that both of them had ever had.

Suddenly Troy stood up from their picnic table and held out his hand to her. 'Come with me,' said Troy with a smile on his face. Confusion spread over Gabriella's, but either way she settled her small hand in his much larger one. She loved holding his hand, and each time she did she always noted how it felt like the perfect fit.

Troy led her over to one of the look out points that was down a stone path a little ways. It settled over the river that led to the waterfall and if you looked to your right when you were standing on it you could clearly see the rushing water fall over the edge and down into the pool below.

'This is beautiful,' commented Gabriella as she stood in between Troy and up against the railing that held them back from the water. Her back was up against his hard chest and her head was leaning back into him. Troy's arms were wrapped around her waist and her own hands were resting on his. They stood together looking at the calm and peaceful water, and slightly above the water the sun was ever present and starting to set.

'I love you Gabriella, so much that it shocks me sometimes. I never thought that it was possible to feel so strongly about another person in this world, but I do and I love it. You make me the happiest guy on this entire planet, and I know that where ever I go in life, and whatever I do, with you by my side I will always be satisfied and I will always be happy. You are the most beautiful, caring, adorable, intelligent, sweetest girl I have ever met, and I could not ask for anything more. I love you baby.' Troy leaned his head down to reach hers and placed a loving and passionate kiss on her soft lips.

Gabriella turned her body around in his grasp and wrapped her arms around his neck. 'Everything that you just said, I feel the exact same way about with you. You've made me the happiest person in this entire world, and now with you in my life I feel like there's something to live for. For such a long time I couldn't care less about guys. I didn't need a boyfriend, well, at least I didn't think that I did. But you changed everything for me. You made me realize that I did want a boyfriend, I needed one, I needed you. Now that I have you I'm never going to let you go, no matter what happens or what we face. I love you Troy, I love you with everything that I have. You are my everything; my heart, my joy, my pride, my happiness, my love. You're my love Troy. I love you.'

Another kiss was shared to seal their ever growing feelings for one another. Troy picked her up in his arms and twirled her around. Laughter escaped from her mouth as he did this and she threw her head back to enjoy the feeling of being in his arms and at the same time flying through the air. Troy's laughter picked up as well in response to her own, as they stayed together holding tightly onto one another for what felt like forever. With the beautiful sun setting in the background, only happy thoughts went through their minds. They were together; together in paradise. They couldn't ask for anything more than what they had right there at that moment. It was the result of hidden desires squirming through their souls; it was love.

* * *

**AN: The End. I really hope that at least some of you enjoyed this chapter and liked it. But I'll never really know unless you give me a review huh? Please, please review and if you do I'll consider writing an epilogue. If you liked this story, make sure to check out my other ones too and review those as well, it will be totally worth it! Again, I can't thank you ALL enough for everything you've done. Your unconditional support has made me so happy. I love you all, and until next time...**

**FiFi xoxo (review!) **


	20. Epilogue

**AN: To all my reviewers, this is for you, I love you all so much! You made this story beyond a success, and for that I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. I'm so sad to see this story end, but it was phenomenal while it lasted. Here you go... and don't forget to review one last time and show me that you really do like this story!**

* * *

**Hidden Desire – Epilogue**

**June 23, 2039 – 32 Years Later**

'It feels like just yesterday when we first came here. This is where it all started, where _we_ started. One of our many beginnings.'

'It was, that was the best vacation I've ever been on in my entire life. Well, besides our honeymoon, I don't think anything could ever beat that. I've never felt so sex-crazy before; the amount of times we did it, I honestly didn't think that that was humanly possible.'

'But it was, and even though it was very painful and we couldn't walk for a week after we got home, it was all worth it.'

**June 20, 2014 – 7 Years After First Hawaii Vacation & 25 years ago – Their Honeymoon **

'God Gabi, the things you do to me.'

'Mmmmm'

Troy currently had Gabriella's body slammed up against the wall of their honeymoon suite. They had finally gotten married last night and after their fairytale wedding had taken place, they boarded an airplane to take them to Turks and Caicos. They would be staying there for seven days before they boarded another airplane to take them to Santorini Island, Greece where they would stay for another seven days. After that they would get on yet another airplane and travel to Fiji where they would stay an incredible eight days before flying back home and settling into married life.

At this moment Gabriella had a death hold on Troy's neck and her legs were wrapped around his waist. Troy's mouth was currently attacking her neck and leaving his mark. He worked his way around her spot that drove her crazy to tease her with his lips. 'Ugh... god Troy... don't...don't do...do...no...'

She threw her head back after giving up on trying to form a sentence. 'God you're beautiful,' whispered Troy.

His compliment made her blush, just like it did every other time he ever said something really sweet to her.

She dropped her head back down 'Thank you' she whispered back into his ear before taking his ear lobe in between her teeth and pulling gently.

'Mhmmm...Gabi...I love you so much.'

'Bed.'

Laughter escaped from Troy's mouth and bounced onto Gabriella warm skin causing her to giggle in return.

Troy stumbled all the way to their huge bed. He couldn't see anything in front of him except for Gabriella's large chest, and when he saw that his whole world started to spin.

'Concentrate Bolton,' muttered Gabriella before placing her lips back on his neck and moving them down south to his collar bone. She could feel that Troy was going crazy by her actions, which made her happy that she could make him feel that way.

'It's hard when I have such a beautiful distraction Bolton,'

Bolton. One word with so much meaning and emotion behind it. She was officially a Bolton now, Gabriella Anne Bolton. Mrs. Troy Bolton. It was music to her ears.

'Perfect,' she whispered in his ear once more.

'I couldn't agree more.' Gabriella brought her face back up to his and just as their lips connected she felt her body finally hit their luxurious bed and Troy's body covered her own. Soon every item of clothing was tantalizingly removed from each others body. Over the next few hours they showed each other just how perfect what they had was, and just how much they meant to each other.

**June 23, 2039 **

'I think we saw more of all the bedrooms than we did the actual country that we were staying in.'

'Well, technically we saw more of the bedrooms, balcony's, showers, swimming pools, showers, showers, and... I think showers right?'

They both burst out in laughter feeling like teenagers again.

**June 23, 2014**

'You smell like sex,' whispered Gabriella in Troy's ear. Both of them were wrapped up in each others bodies with the white sheets somehow covering a select few parts of them. It was one in the afternoon and they hadn't gotten out of bed yet that day. They had moved around though, it wasn't like they just spent the day sleeping. No, sleeping was the last thing on their minds.

'Sex huh? You don't like that smell?'

'Oh no, I find it very attractive actually. But you do smell like sex. I should probably do something about that for you, you know, being your wife and all. It's in my job description.'

Troy removed his head from his pillow and roughly flipped both of their bodies over so that he was lying on top of her small frame. He dug his face in her neck before replying, 'Are you thinking what I'm thinking?'

'Ohhhh yesss,' she barely moaned out as she felt Troy's hands on her body, stirring her hormones and causing them to rage through her body. Her body arched up into his pelvis as his fingers found their way into her. 'Ohhh god Troy,' she was biting her lips now to stop herself from screaming.

Hearing her moan her name was enough for Troy to want to have her right then and there, but he had to somehow get off of her to move them to the shower. How he was going to break contact with her he had no idea. But he had to at least try.

After removing his fingers from her he ran his hands up and down both of her bare thighs before roughly grabbing them and wrapping them around his waist. 'Hold on Mrs. Bolton, you're going for a ride,' said Troy huskily in Gabriella's ear causing a huge grin to appear on both of their faces.

'Is it going to be wild?'

'Mhmmm, you know those are the only ones we go on.'

Gabriella couldn't help but giggle at what Troys words. She slammed her body up even closer to Troy's, causing a groan to escape his lips. After wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and attaching her lips to his neck, Troy lifted both of their bodies up off of their messy bed and carefully but quickly walked them over to their five star steam shower. Thank god the shower was loud or else the front desk would have received tons of complaints from their neighbors.

Neither one of them could contain their voices: scream after scream escaped both of their lips, needy gasps, moan after moan after moan, happy sighs, and harsh grunts. It lasted for almost an hour until their bodies simply couldn't do it any longer. Troy had entered her body and exited her body numerous times, and each time it felt better and better.

**June 23, 2039**

The sun was in the process of setting over the beautiful Hawaiian ocean as Troy held Gabriella in his arms as they laid together on a lounge chair. They had returned back to what they loved to call "their island" to celebrate their 25th wedding anniversary; a milestone in their lives.

It was going to be two weeks of reminiscing old memories and creating new ones on the beautiful island.

'Can we go parasailing tomorrow baby?' asked Gabriella with her trademark pout.

'Have I ever said no to you in the past 25 years of our marriage?'

A smile broke out on her face, 'never.'

'You know, you never cease to amaze me. We're both bordering 50 years old, yet you still have the same personality, same needs, same outlook on life, same excitement as you did when you were 17. Thats one of my favorite things about you Brie. But then again I love everything about you, so it's just an added bonus.'

'Everything huh? You even love my messy hair when we wake up in the morning and my bad breath?'

'Every time that I wake up in the morning with you by my side I have a hard time finding my breath. Your dark chocolate curls were one of the first things that attracted me to you, and I'll always find them to be irresistible. Your messy hair is usually a reminder of the incredible sex that we had that night, and your bad breath? Please, that doesn't bother me one bit. When your lips are on mine, your breath is the last thing on my mind. I'm more focused on how incredible your lips are; how soft they are; how dizzy I feel; how fast my heart is beating.'

'You've always had a way with words Troy. I love you.' She reached her head up to Troys an attached their lips in a sweet yet passionate kiss. That was something else that hadn't changed in the past thirty or so years that they had been together. The kisses hadn't once become boring or dull. They had actually become more passionate; more exciting; more dreamy. Troy certainly had a way with lips too. Gosh, he was just so irresistible.

'So what are our plans for the rest of the night hubby?'

Troy tore his face away from the setting sun and buried his face in her neck and dark curls. After placing tantalizing kisses up her neck and face, Troy responded. 'Well, first we're going to go back up to our suite where we will change and then I'll be whisking you off to my surprise that I have planned for you this evening. After that, I'm sure we can find _something_ to do. How does that sound?'

'Perfect,' whispered Gabriella in his ear when he moved his mouth back down to her collar bone.

Reluctantly the two of them got up off of their lounge chair and made their way up to their suite. The resort that they were staying at this time around in Hawaii was different then the first: one that they stayed at. They wanted to experience something new in a new place.

It took a little longer for Troy and Gabriella to get changed and actually leave their hotel room; they were so close too. Troy was all dressed and Gabi had her hair and makeup done; she just had to put on her dress. She couldn't reach the zipper in the back though so she asked for Troy's help. Well, he didn't exactly help considering he never zipped up her dress. One thing led to another, and well, they were a little late for Troy's surprise. Actually, scratch that. They were _very_ late.

'Man, I hope they didn't leave,' muttered Troy under his breath as he pulled Gabriella's body along with his.

'Did you say something?' asked Gabriella.

'Nope, just follow me babe.'

She just tightened her grip on his hand as she kept up the fast pace that he had on their way to their surprise destination. Soon enough though she felt her body slam into his back as he came to an abrupt halt. 'This is for you my darling,' said Troy after he turned around to face her with a blindfold in his hands.

'Troooy! Are you serious?' Troy couldn't help but burst out in laughter after seeing her stomp her foot, her inner child coming out.

'Oh Gabi, you sound and look just like Coop. But, I'm not gonna lie, you look a lot sexier.'

Gabriella playfully smacked Troy's chest at his attempt to distract her from having to wear the blindfold. 'Troy, he's your child, you shouldn't make fun of him.' Her mother instincts immediately kicked in.

'He's a grown man now baby, we're allowed to make fun of them. They have their heads on their shoulders, a path in front of them. Us making fun of them wont hurt their little egos.'

She couldn't help but scoff at his last few words. '_Little_ egos? Hunnie, did you forget for a few seconds that you passed on the famous "big ego" trait?'

Seeing that this conversation could go on for days, Troy lifted his hand back up that was holding the blindfold and with his eyes asked her turn around. 'Only because it's you. I only trust you,' said Gabriella after another stomp of her foot.

'You know, this reminds me of our first time that we came here, except we were at the other resort,' said Gabriella, the events of what happened 32 years ago still fresh in her memory.

**November 21, 2007**

'I'm afraid that you have to put this on,' said Troy as he held out a blind fold.

'What? Why!' There was a hint of annoyance and wine in Gabriella's voice as she was always afraid of blind folds because she didn't want to fall.

'Don't worry, nothing will happen to you and I promise not to kidnap you, but trust me, it'll be so worth it.'

After a few huffs and puffs, Gabriella reluctantly agreed to the blind fold and Troy put it on her. Standing slightly behind her, Troy wrapped his left arm around her waist protectively and his right hand held her hand. He guided them both safely to where their date was being held. With a nod to his new friend, Kale, romantic Hawaiian music soon filled their ears.

'We're here baby, I'm going to take your blind fold off now, but keep your eyes shut,' whispered Troy into Gabriella's ear.

The blind fold was now off and Troy quietly told her to open her eyes. When she opened them she couldn't help but gasp at the beautiful sight in front of her. Troy had taken her to one of the most romantic spots on the resort that she had ever seen.

They were on a white beach next to their resort and they were standing on a stone walkway that led to a gazebo. The gazebo was on a deck that was floating over the crystal blue water. Lit candles lined the stone walkway that led to it. The sun was setting so the sky was a beautiful shade of yellow and orange and orange, cream, and yellow rose petals were spread all over the walkway.

There was a gorgeous chandelier hanging down in the center of the gazebo and directly below it was an adorable rot iron table with two chairs. A white linen sat on the table along with candle and fine china.

Orange, yellow, cream, and pink flowers were inside and out of the gazebo. There were sunflowers, roses, lily's, daisy's, orchids, and so many others that were simply stunning. It was beyond breathtaking, beyond astonishing. There weren't words to describe what was in front of her.

'Oh. My. God.'

'Do you like it?'

Gabriella's eyes were still huge and bugging out of her face and her mouth was still opened. No one had ever done something like this for her, nor did she think anyone ever would. She felt a few tears fall down her cheeks and then Troy's hands on her face brushing them away.

'Don't cry,' whispered Troy in her ear.

'It's just so beautiful Troy. I don't know what to say.'

'You're beautiful, and you deserve this, every single bit of it.'

'You're amazing, have I ever told you that?'

'Maybe a few times.'

Showing how grateful and happy she was, Gabriella gave Troy the best kiss that she could muster up. After pulling away the two of them walked hand in hand towards the gazebo where there was a photographer waiting for them to take some pictures before they ate. They took what felt like hundreds of pictures in many different poses and in many different places. It was a sure thing that they would never forget this night for the rest of their life.

**June 23, 2039**

'Open them,' whispered Troy into Gabriella's ear.

The blindfold was dropped once again from her eyes and immediately tears started to form. How he had done it she may never know, but either way she was floored.

'Are you kidding me? Troy!'

Her breath was caught in her throat and words just weren't forming. It had been 32 years, yet he still remembered ever single detail. She couldn't have asked for a better man to stand by her all of these years. Everything in front of her was almost identical to how it was when they first came to Hawaii. It had been the day when she and Troy had gone horse back ridding and her horse rode off, and eventually they got back to their resort and Troy had left her so she could get ready for their big date.

But more importantly it was the day when they had told each other for the first time 'I love you.'

'Come on, you can't just stand there all night hot stuff, our food is getting cold.' Her eyes were still wide open and her jaw hadn't returned to its proper place, but either way she unknowingly let Troy guide them to a gazebo that had a chandelier hanging from the center and an adorable rot iron table in the middle of it set up with candles and flowers galore.

'I just... this is so unexpected... I mean... wow,' words could be spit out but sentences couldn't be formed.

'Are you saying you underestimated me dear one?'

'What? No, of course not. Its just... its been 32 years Troy, you're bound to forget some things.'

'But never the things that matter most.'

'You're too cute, I love you.'

Troy found her lips with his own and after a passionate kiss he pulled out her chair and they both sat down.

'One more surprise, turn around,' said Troy.

Confused, Gabriella turned her body around in her chair and what her eyes caught surprised her once again. It was a picture of the two of them 32 years ago in Hawaii on Troy's first surprise date. The day when they first said I love you, when they poured out their hearts and souls to one another, when Troy confessed to Gabriella that he could see himself spending the rest of his life with her. It was one of the days that started it all.

'I was so shocked when you told me we were having our pictures taken, I had never done something like that before. You surprised me once again Mr. Bolton; the ideas that you come up with always amaze me.'

'Well I was wondering if you would like to recreate that little surprise I had for you: how about some 32 years later photos?'

'Seriously?'

'Seriously.'

With that said a man started to walk towards them with a camera in his hands. After the initial meet and greet, Troy and Gabriella posed once again together; but this time as a married couple. It was just another milestone in their exciting lives together and 32 years from this day they knew that they were going to do it all over again. It had been 7 years of getting to know one another and another 25 years of creating the most incredible lives together that they could have ever imagined.

When they had both ate their dinner and danced the night away, Troy suggested that they go back up to their suite to finish off the night in the most proper way. 'You're so bad,' whispered Gabriella in Troy's ear as he scooped her body up in his arms bridal style and carried his wife up to their room.

All the way up Gabriella's lips never left his body. Sure Troy loved it, but it was hard for him to keep his mouth shut when she did it. Thank god it was late at night so not many people were around or else they would have gotten _a lot_ of weird stares.

Once in the elevator Troy dropped Gabriella to her feet and slammed her backwards into one of the walls. Finally getting revenge he attacked her neck with his mouth and devoured her. Moan after moan left her mouth and when she arched her back into Troy's chest he seriously thought that he was going to take her right then and there in the elevator. But the bell rang signaling that they had arrived at their floor and Troy bent down to scoop up his girl once again.

'Ohhh Gabi, the things you do to me, oh man,' he had to bite his lip really, really hard to hold in all of his emotions as they passed by other suites. He was way beyond desperate to make it to their room. When they finally did, it took Troy seconds to open the door and slam it shut again.

'What are those?' asked Gabriella when she noticed something out of the corner of her eyes.

Both of them stopped what they were doing and turned around to look at the foyer table. On top of it was a massive brightly colored floral arrangement. Every flower imaginable was present and in every color. You looked at it and couldn't help but smile.

'Are these from you?' asked Gabriella with a smile on her face.

'Unfortunately, no. But there's a letter,' said Troy reaching for the envelope.

There weren't any names on the front so Troy just continued opening it.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Yes, your kids actually do have some smart ideas in their brains. We know how much this vacation means to you and we just wanted to help and make it even more meaningful. The bright flowers represent your crazy and exciting lives together; your constant thrills that you go through; and all of the adventures that you've been on together. You never cease to amaze us when it comes to your relationship; we seriously believe that you're still 17 years old. __You both deserve this trip more than any other two people in this world. You have gone to the edge of this earth and back just for us four and we will always be grateful for that. You raised us up to be the best person that we could ever be, and we hope that we can make you proud. You both deserve only the best. The past 25 years as husband and wife went by in the blink of an eye, and we're so glad that we could be a part of it and we can't wait to see the next 25. Lets make them last forever._

_With unconditional love,_

_Cooper, Ethan, Lily & Madeline_

_xoxo_

A few tears fell down Troy's cheek while a whole stream of them fell down Gabriella's. They seriously had the best children in this world; they couldn't ask for anything better.

They had had Cooper Alexander a year after they got married. He was quite the Moma's boy; otherwise known as Gabriella's weakness. Second to Troy that is. Cooper went to the University of California at Berkeley where he graduated with a degree in Business Administration. At the U of C Cooper of course played basketball and continued his fathers passion for the game. He was now working very successfully at Nike Athletics and working his way up the management ladder after deciding against playing for the NBA. Cooper was seen as a copy of Troy a lot of the time.

Two years later they welcomed another boy, Ethan Troy. He had just graduated Brown University where he played football and majored in Political Science. It had always been Ethan's dream to go into politics, something neither Gabi nor Troy ever saw coming.

Lily Clair was sometimes called Gabriella's protege. She was attending Columbia University at the moment to become a pediatrician. She was the only one in the family to follow in Gabriella's footsteps and go into medicine. It made Gabi so happy to see that she could influence her own child in such a way that she would want to follow in her footsteps.

And then there was Madeline Anne. She was the spark of the family; always keeping them on their toes. Every family has the wild child, and she was it. She was also Daddy's little girl and Troy's weakness; besides Gabriella of course. She had plans to attend Laboratory Institute of Merchandising College in NYC in the fall. Fashion Merchandising was her major and she definitely had a passion for fashion. They all loved her and her crazy ways though; she kept them all young.

Troy and Gabriella had both flown east after high school to attend Yale University together. Troy went there on a scholarship for basketball and came out of it with a degree in Business Management and a second round draft pick into the NBA. He was immediately scooped up by the Boston Celtics and was very lucky that he could stay with them for his entire 13 year basketball career. Gabriella went through the roof when Troy told her that he would have to move to Boston for his career, and as he was telling her this she had already started packing. Boston was her favorite city that she had ever lived in; where she really felt at home.

Gabriella graduated with Troy from Yale with a degree in Investigative Medicine and she was now a retired medical researcher. She had worked at Tufts New England Medical Center for over twenty years and was a major factor in the developments of numerous new medicines.

After college they settled down in Boston very comfortably and that was where they raised their four children. Both of their parents had moved out to New England willingly with them to be a part of their lives. But now that they had retired, and at a thankfully very young age, Troy and Gabriella had decided to leave the city behind and build their dream home back in Albuquerque, New Mexico.

But for the moment, going home was the last thing on their minds. After admiring the beautiful flowers and the even more beautiful note from their children, the passion between them heated up again and they both quickly moved over to the bedroom. Just because they were older now didn't meant that they had lost some of their spark or some energy. Nope, they had plenty of energy. Enough energy to spend the entire night and early morning showing just how much they loved each other. Which as you can tell is a lot.

They met each other because the weather was crappy and Troy felt bad for the new girl. Their attempt to make a cake had a lot of road blocks and flirt fests, but they did it. Intense and interesting games of Truth or Truth helped them get to know the more personal sides of each other. Constant sleepovers made them realize that going a day without waking up beside each other was torture. Dancing with Troy was like being in a different body for Gabriella, and she loved it; having his hands run up and down her sides was enough to make her knees weak. She learned early on that Troy is a great cook: a huge plus when deciding on a husband. She fell in love with Troy's parents and her mother was definitely one of the coolest people she had ever met.

But most importantly, they met each other because they were able to see past all of their insecurities and just act on their feelings. What Troy and Gabriella have is something you don't see often, and they know that they are blessed for it. The past 25 years of marriage went by in a blink of an eye, and they could only hope that the next 25 didn't go by as fast.

**AN: Well there you have it. That was the longest chapter I have ever written and I hope you don't hate me for it. I loved writing this chapter and I really hope that you all loved reading it as well. If you love my work, you should read my new story called I'd Lie. It's more about Gabriella but will eventually become Troyella. I love it and you should really go and review it! Also, my other story ****Enough Is Enough was a huge hit and I just finished it, so go check that out too! Thanks again to everyone for your support on this story. And one last time, plea****se review! Is that too much to ask for?**

**FiFi xoxo**

**p.s. - Did you all have a hard time picturing Troy and Gabi at the age of 49 years old? Because I know I did. Just thought I'd say that, don't know why though, lol.**


End file.
